Au-delà des ombres
by barjy02
Summary: UA (Destiel en devenir) Toute la vie de Dean est centrée autour de son petit frère Sam mais un jour, un nouveau voisin emménage...Dean pourra-t-il voir au-delà des ombres qui cernent Castiel?
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic du dimanche.**

**On retrouvera dans cette histoire, des persos disparus que j'ai aimé à faire revivre parce qu'ils me manquent.**

**Cette fic sera un peu plus sombre que ma fic précédente « Une famille si ordinaire » mais je tiens à vous rassurer, la lumière n'en sera jamais absente.**

**Encore une fois, j'y aborderais des thèmes qui me touchent, le handicap, la maladie, les choix de vie et leurs conséquences mais avant tout l'acceptation de l'autre pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'on aimerait qu'il soit.**

**Les personnages de Castiel et de Sam pourraient, au départ, vous semblez très OCC, mais si ils le seront sur la forme, rassurez- vous, ils ne le seront pas sur le fond.**

**Vous savez l'importance que j'apporte à garder les traits de caractère des personnages de la série même dans mes UA.**

**Ce Sam, je l'avais déjà effleuré dans mon OS « Au premier regard »**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de poursuivre l'aventure.**

**Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement Marian clea pour son indéfectible soutien tant comme béta que comme d'amie...**

« Au-delà des ombres »

**Chapitre I** : **« ****Un nouveau voisin**** »**

Appuyé contre la porte du frigo, Dean baillant pour la 3eme fois en 5 minutes, scruta un peu distrait le contenu de ce dernier...

Il finit par prendre par leurs anses, le lait d'un doigt et le jus d'orange de l'autre.

Trop crevé que pour aligner deux pensées claires, il posa le tout sur la table.

2 verres, 2 bols, une tasse, des céréales et le bruit du café qui coulait et dont l'odeur fit se remuer ses derniers neurones endormis.

Il était rentré tard, le restaurant n'avait pas désempli de la soirée...

Ellen fidèle à elle-même l'avait accueilli, à son retour, tout sourire...Il s'excusa pour l'heure tardive mais elle effaça le tout d'un vague mouvement de la main.

« Ca m'a permis de terminer mon bouquin et puis c'est pas comme si j'habitais de l'autre côté de la ville non plus» en attrapant son livre et embrassant Dean sur le front.

« Va dormir, tu as l'air épuisé » en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Tout s'est bien passé avec Sammy ? » changeant de conversation tout en fuyant le geste quasi maternel d'Ellen.

« Un ange comme toujours...On a regardé Captain America en mangeant des glaces »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« T'inquiète juste une pour boule de vanille » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'il mange des sucreries avant d'aller dormir »

« Pfffff » en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as besoin de moi demain soir ? »

« Non...Juste vendredi si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Vendredi je travaille mais Jo se fera un plaisir de venir de s'occuper de notre big boy»

« Je sais plus comment vous remercier toutes les deux » en baissant le regard.

« Dean... » en lui soulevant le menton « Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps maintenant alors...Arrête avec ça, tu veux »

« Merci»

« Va dormir »

« A vos ordres M'dame » rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Tiens au fait, nous allons avoir un nouveau voisin » lança-t-elle

« Quoi ? Bart a enfin réussi à louer son appart de friquart? »

« Faut croire » en s'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée.

Bartholomew était le propriétaire du rez–de- chaussée d'en face. Un appartement magnifique avec un grand jardin dont il laissait volontiers quelques voisins d'immeuble profiter en échange de son entretien.

Il faut dire qu'il était rarement présent, Directeur d'une chaine de magasin de luxe, il partait souvent en voyage d'affaire et cet appartement n'était pour lui qu'un port d'attache dont il ne profitait guère.

Ayant déménagé la maison mère de sa société à Pittsburg, il décida de s'y installer et vu la chute des prix de l'immobilier, il opta pour la location de son bien plutôt que la vente à perte mais le loyer étant conséquent, il n'avait pas trouvé preneur jusqu'à ce jour.

Dean passait souvent ses dimanches dans le jardin avec Ellen, Jo et Ash...Il pouvait y laisser jouer Sam avec Ben, le fils de Lisa, la voisine du dessus sans devoir le surveiller sans arrêt.

Il s'occupait alors de tondre le gazon ou de tailler les rosiers, ça le calmait et le changeait de ses journées interminables et épuisantes au boulot.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait advenir de leurs petites réunions dominicales maintenant que l'appartement était loué.

Dean travaillait de jour dans un garage tenu par Bobby Singer et faisait quelques extras 2 ou 3 fois par semaine, le soir dans un restaurant du quartier, le « Louisiane ». Missouri, la patronne, connaissait sa situation et le payait autant en espèce qu'en plat du jour.

Cela dépannait Dean en lui évitant les corvées diner et de puiser dans les réserves, l'argent étant devenu le nerf de la guerre, il devait gérer tout au franc près.

Quand Ellen referma la porte, il soupira...

Plus de jardin, et plus de place de parking pour sa voiture surtout. Il allait devoir la garer dans une rue adjacente.

« Merde » soupira-t-il... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louer un emplacement, Bartholomew ayant un chauffeur, il lui avait laissé volontiers le sien.

Il sortit une bière et s'affala dans le divan en ôtant ses boots du bout des pieds.

Comme si sa vie n'était pas encore assez compliquée comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter avec ses nouveaux petits détails, véritables clous dans ses chaussures.

Il finit par s'endormir, bouteille entre ses jambes tendues et posées sur la table basse.

Il se réveilla brusquement vers 3h du matin et se dirigea comme un automate jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Le réveil qui se mit à hurler du Metallica à 5h30 faillit vivre ses dernières heures.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Sammy » en ouvrant les rideaux.

Il vit les draps remués et sourit.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, d'un geste, il descendit les couvertures sur ses épaules.

« Debout mon grand...Il est l'heure de se lever » en ébouriffant ses cheveux mi-longs.

« Hmmmmmmmm » en repoussant sa main en riant.

« Pas de hmm qui compte...Allez hop debout » en se relevant tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi épuisé depuis des mois. Il devrait prendre quelques jours de repos, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre...

Sam se tourna sur son dos et lui sourit. Il valait tous les sacrifices ce sourire d'enfant sur ce visage d'adulte.

« Bonj' Dean »

« Salut mon grand...Bien dormi ? »

Sam opina vivement de la tête

« Bien...Allez files te laver et t'habiller...Le petit déjeuner t'attend »

« D'accord... » en se levant, dépliant son énorme carcasse du lit.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur...Sam avait une tête de plus que lui mais il dormait encore dans des pyjamas Hulk et dans des draps de Captain America...

A 28 ans, il n'avait cessé de grandir en taille jusqu'à ses 20 ans mais il avait arrêté de grandir dans sa tête depuis bien plus longtemps.

Il regardait Dean avec des yeux de gosse émerveillé et son ainé ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer plus que tout et malgré tout.

Il ne vivait que pour Sam, qu'à travers Sam et n'avait guère de temps pour lui...Il n'y aurait ses voisins, il n'aurait aucune vie sociale hors du travail.

Mais ce regard, c'était sa récompense quotidienne.

Ils déjeunèrent devant le petit poste de télévision installé sur le rebord de la table de travail.

Sam ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde ses dessins animés favoris, c'était un rituel qui faisait partie cette routine dont il avait besoin pour garder ses repères.

Le réveil, la douche, les rires devant l'écran...

Dean le déposa, comme chaque jour du lundi au samedi midi, au centre de jour et rejoignit le garage pour la journée pour ensuite repasser chercher Sam en fin d'après-midi.

Ils passaient une fois par semaine au Supermarché du quartier Est pour faire les grosses courses. Toutes les caissières les connaissaient et s'étaient prises d'affection pour ce grand gamin qui avait refusé d'être adulte.

Si parfois les regards en coin de certains clients mettaient Dean dans l'embarras ou dans une colère à peine voilée, la plupart du temps, tout se passait plutôt bien, les habitués s'arrêtaient souvent pour partager quelques moments avec eux.

Beaucoup était admiratif devant le courage de Dean, a élevé seul un frère handicapé. Pour lui, c'était juste quelque chose de normal et même si parfois épuisé par sa journée, épuisé par son infatigable frère, il avait envie de tout plaquer, il suffisait que Sam le regarde et tout était à nouveau évident...

Il n'y aurait jamais que lui...

Le jour où son père abandonna ce géant de papier devant sa porte, il sut que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Il fit son choix sans aucune hésitation.

Il n'était pas seul...Ellen et Jo étaient là...Ash, l'oncle Bobby, Missouri et dans une moindre mesure, Lisa et Ben.

Mais parfois ça ne lui suffisait plus...Sa bisexualité aurait dû l'aider à rencontrer l'âme sœur mais ce fut tout le contraire, aucun de ses amants ou aucune de ses maitresses n'étaient prêts à le partager avec un frère qui prenait toute la lumière et ne leur laissait plus que l'ombre.

Au fil des années, Dean finit par se contenter de ce que la vie lui offrait, il couchait occasionnellement avec Jo quand ils en avaient envie tous les deux parce qu'elle se sentait seul et lui aussi, il n'y eut jamais d'amour dans leur relation mais une profonde complicité et un partage de tendresse qui leur étaient alors nécessaire.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir envie du corps d'un homme, il confiait alors Sam à Ellen et partait en direction des boites gays de la ville à la recherche d'un homme qui lui plairait assez que pour céder, il était plutôt beau garçon, ça lui était facile.

Une nuit de sexe pour se sentir vivant.

Mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare, il était de plus en plus épuisé par son double emploi, et son peu de temps libre, il préférait le passer entre amis, dans cette famille qu'il s'était construite au fil des années.

Jo ayant jeté son dévolu sur Mark, un ami de Ash, Dean se contenta dès lors de coup d'un soir et seulement quand son corps n'en pouvait plus de se taire.

Il aurait voulu parfois qu'il reste muet.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le samedi qui suivit, Dean fit la grasse matinée, Bobby lui avait donné sa journée, ils avaient pris de l'avance sur le boulot et il n'avait, du coup, pas besoin de lui...En temps normal, il aurait protesté mais là, étant à bout de force, il avait accepté la proposition avec un vrai soupir de soulagement.

La tête enfouie dans les oreillers, il s'étira en jetant un œil sur le réveil...9h24...La vache sourit-il.

Le vendredi soir avait été calme au restaurant si bien qu'à 22h, Missouri l'avait relâché...

Moins d'une heure après, il s'endormit comme une masse à peine un pied dans son lit.

On toqua à sa porte, il se retourna en expirant bruyamment.

« Entre Sammy » tout en posant sa tête sur ses mains croisées dans sa nuque.

Son frère apparut un peu penaud « Dean »

« Viens là » lança ce dernier en tapotant sur son matelas.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et courut s'allonger contre lui.

« Tu travailles pas ? »

« Non...Aujourd'hui Oncle Bobby m'a donné congé »

« On va jouer? » en tournant son visage vers son ainé

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Aller au parc»

« C'est une bonne idée, une petite ballade nous fera du bien » en lui souriant.

« Content» en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Dean.

« Tu veux manger quoi pour ton p'tit déj? » en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux de son front.

« Crêpe » hurla Sam en se redressant sur le lit.

« Va pour des crêpes » lui répondit-t-il tout en se levant.

« Dean ? » d'une voix incertaine.

« Oui ? » en le regardant inquiet

« Je suis pas normal ? » en levant un sourcil.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? » en se penchant sur le lit.

« Personne »

« Sammy...Ne me mens pas » en lui relevant le menton.

« Meg »

« Quoi ? Ta nouvelle amie du centre ? »

Il opina de la tête.

« Sammy...La normalité, ça n'existe pas...Tu es juste différent »

« Pourquoi ? » le regard soudain plus terne.

« Je sais pas... Peut- être parce que si tout le monde était pareil, on s'ferait chier » en tapotant le bout de son nez.

« Je veux être comme toi »

« Et moi je voudrais pas d'un autre Sammy que toi »

« C'est pas Sammy...C'est SAM » bouda ce dernier en repoussant la main de son frère.

« Files sous la douche » le repoussa gentiment Dean dans un rire étouffé.

Sam se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte.

« On ira en vélo ? »

« Si tu veux oui » en se passant les mains sur le visage pour se réveiller totalement.

« On mangera une glace ? »

« Sammy...Va prendre ta douche...On verra tout ça tantôt, d'accord ? »

« Oui » en sortant laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Dean s'habilla d'un simple jean noir et d'une chemise à carreaux et retrouva Sam front contre la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la rue.

Il avait mis son jean foncé avec un T'shirt Batman et semblait absorbé parce qu'il observait.

Ce dernier sursauta quand son frère le salua.

« Y a un gros camion » en pointant le doigt sur la vitre.

« Ah bon ? » en rejoignant son cadet, curieux.

Un semi- remorque était parqué devant le trottoir...Entreprise de déménagement « _Hedfort and Cie » _

« C'est sûrement notre nouveau voisin »

« Un nouveau voisin ? » en se retournant, étonné vers Dean.

« Bart est parti »

« Oui » fit dépité Sam en baissant la tête « Je suis triste »

« Je sais » lança Dean en cherchant du regard le nouveau locataire mais il demeurait invisible.

« On pourra plus aller au jardin ? »

« Je pense pas non » en s'éloignant « Mais heureusement le parc est pas loin » continua l'ainé.

« Je veux le jardin» tonna Sam.

« On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut Sammy »

« Je l'aime pas »

« Qui ça ? »

« Lui » en pointant à nouveau le doigt sur la fenêtre.

Dean revint sur ses pas, habitant au 1er, il n'eut aucune difficulté à voir tout ce qui se passait plus bas.

Un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'année parlait avec les déménageurs...Dean pouvait voir les favoris de ce dernier lui manger les joues. Il se mit à rire avec un grand noir et lui tapa sur le bras en rentrant dans l'appartement.

« Il a l'air gentil non ? »

« Il a des poils plein la figure » répondit Sam en faisant la moue

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rire qui se perdit quand un 2eme homme apparut...

Il se rapprocha de la vitre. Il accompagnait l'homme au favori.

« Pas mal» murmura Dean. Il sentit le regard de Sam un peu perdu sur lui.

« T'as mal ? »

« Non » rit Dean « J'ai dit qu'ils avaient l'air sympa... »

« C'est lequel le voisin ? »

« Je sais pas...On verra bien ...Les deux peut-être » en jetant un dernier regard vers le rez de chaussée, il recula d'un pas quand le 2eme homme leva le regard vers lui.

Du premier, ce n'était évidemment pas très discret comme poste d'observation.

L'homme leur fit un léger sourire et Sam tout content lui fit de grand signe de la main.

Dean vira au rouge pivoine.

« Sammmyyyyyyy » en le tirant vers l'arrière.

« Il est gentil lui » en retournant vers la fenêtre.

« Viens ici » n'osant le rejoindre.

« Pourquoi ? » dubitatif

« Ca se fait pas...On les connait pas ses gens »

« Je les aime bien »

« Viens manger » en sortant de la pâte toute faite du frigo »

« On ira leur dire bonjour ? »

« Quoi ? » en sortant la poêle de sous l'évier.

« Quand on ira au parc, on ira leur dire bonjour ? »

« Euh...On...On verra...Viens t'asseoir maintenant »

Quand ils partirent pour la promenade, fin de matinée, le camion n'était plus là et personne ne se tenait plus sur le trottoir, lâchement Dean en fut soulagé.

Il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière la fenêtre et qui le regardait s'éloigner en vélo avec son frère.

« Pas mal » Il sursauta et se tourna vers son voisin aux favoris qui venait de marmonner entre ses dents.

« Commence pas Gaby » en retirant ses mains des poches de son pantalon.

« Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui reluque le cul de mes voisins » en riant.

« Je les reluquais pas » en s'éloignant

« Non...of course » en levant les yeux au plafond « Bon...Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? »

« La chambre et les malles noires »

Gab baissa le regard.

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déménagé que je vais changer quoi de ce soit à ma vie et à mes habitudes»

« Merde Cassie...Pourquoi ? » dépité et triste à la fois.

« Parce que je suis bon dans ce que je fais »

« Te vendre ? » lui cracha-t-il dans un murmure, avec amertume « Pardon » s'excusa Gaby aussitôt en croisant le regard las de l'autre homme.

« T'es mon petit frère...T'es quelqu'un de brillant...Pourquoi ? » relança-t-il.

« Parce que c'est de l'argent facilement gagné et que je... »

« NON » hurla furieux Gab « Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu aimes ça...On sait très bien toi et moi que ce ne sont que des conneries » en le pointant du doigt.

« Gaby » en lui souriant.

« Tous ces hommes et toutes ces...ces femmes...Castiel arrête, je t'en supplie...Arrête » le regard plongé dans le sien.

« Je ne fais que les accompagner...Un bel objet à présenter...Y a rien de mal à ça, surtout qu'ils paient bien et que cet argent... »

« Tu n'es pas un objet » l'interrompit Gab, la mine renfrognée.

« Si » un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu te contentes pas d'en rester là ? »

« Autant les laisser m'utiliser jusqu'au bout non ?» dans un demi-sourire.

« T'es pas un sex-toy... MERDE » lança rageur Gab.

« Si » d'une voix basse et légèrement rauque, tout en gardant son mince sourire.

« Je te déteste » ronchonna Gab en le dépassant claquant la porte de la chambre violemment derrière lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Gaby » en jetant un dernier regard vers la fenêtre.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il avait dû quitter son dernier appartement dans l'urgence, poursuivi par un de ses anciens clients qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui...Persuadé qu'il l'aimait et que c'était réciproque...Incapable de comprendre que payer pour du sexe ne voulait pas dire payer pour être aimer.

Castiel prenait soin de ses clients, ça faisait partie du métier que de savoir répondre à leur attente mais il faisait toujours attention à ne jamais dépasser les limites qu'il s'était fixées.

Il embrassait peu et quand il le faisait, c'était dans le feu de l'action parce que cela faisait partie de la relation...Ce n'était jamais un geste posé hors sexe, il ne voulait se lier avec aucun d'eux, ni femmes ni hommes.

Il ne leur faisait jamais l'amour, il leur procurait juste quelques heures de plaisir et parfois de tendresse mais gardait ses distances, cet espace personnel dans lequel personne n'avait plus pénétrer depuis des années.

Il n'avait plus connu de relation libre sans argent à la clef depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait oublié, délibérément, ce que c'était d'aimer ou d'être aimé mais il se souvenait, par contre, parfaitement du dernier corps qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras avec cette sensation de plénitude, celle d'appartenir à l'autre. La trahison quand ce dernier était parti pour un autre... La souffrance...

L'impression de n'avoir été qu'un objet et se rendre compte qu'il valait plus en tant que tel qu'en tant qu'humain.

Tout avait commencé, presqu'innocemment, quand Uriel, un de ses camarades de sortie lui avait présenté Naomi, une jeune cadre célibataire qui avait du mal à se faire une place depuis qu'elle était montée en grade dans son entreprise et attisait les jalousies.

Elle proposa à Castiel de lui servir de cavalier pour une soirée organisée par son travail, moyennant finance. Il avait accepté après quelques réticences de principe...

Il venait de se faire larguer, il était fatigué, ne voulait pas s'investir...C'était de l'argent facilement gagné et quel mal y avait-il à servir de faire-valoir ?

Son mélange de charme naturel et de simplicité mêlé à un certain mystère plaisaient. C'était de plus quelqu'un de cultivé et discret.

Paraitre et parler...Savoir tenir sa place...On ne lui en demandait pas plus et cela lui convenait.

Ils avaient pris rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaitre...

La soirée fut un succès...300 $ pour 4 heures de travail...

Elle avait gardé ses distances, elle voulait un escort-boy pas un gigolo...Elle se contenta de le serrer contre elle de temps en temps, d'un sourire échangé ou d'une main dans la sienne.

Si au début, il se sentit maladroit, il prit vite ses marques...C'était plus simple qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Ce fut elle qui lui mit le pied à l'étrier...Elle le dirigea vers certaines de ses amies et quand il lui apprit qu'il était gay, elle décida de le diriger aussi vers des hommes.

Il avait 26 ans, il était jeune, il était beau, il avait le cœur brisé, rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Son premier rapport sexuel payé, il l'eut avec un homme, il n'était pas assez attiré par le corps des femmes que pour tenter cette première expérience monnayée avec elles.

Ian était un homme marié qui aimait son épouse mais qui avait besoin d'assouvir ses besoins du corps d'un homme pour garder son équilibre.

Il était plutôt bel homme et plus âgé que Castiel...

Ian ne voulait pas d'un coup dans un bar qui risquait de lui porter préjudices, ni des services d'un prostitué trouvé au coin d'une rue.

Naomi était une de ses amies de longues dates et savait pour ses penchants...Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé et décida de le mettre en contact avec Castiel.

Il se présenta à Ian en tant que Jimmy...

Jimmy, son substitut, l'autre face de son miroir.

Ian avait loué une chambre sous un faux nom dans un hôtel plutôt chic...

Castiel, costume 3 pièces gris chiné et chemise blanche au col mao, toqua et franchit le pas de cette nouvelle vie choisie.

Ce fut moins dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé, Ian était quelqu'un de bien, il avait même éprouvé du plaisir avec lui mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir sale, et passa l'heure qui suivit le départ de son amant, sous la douche.

Il finit par se dire que ce n'était qu'un sacrifice parmi d'autres...Il n'était rien...Il serait au moins ça...

Sur la table de chevet...150$ pour une heure...

Ian fut son premier client régulier...

Il devint escort boy pour ses dames et gigolo pour ses messieurs avec parfois une exception si la femme lui plaisait assez pour quelques heures d'extra...

Il y avait plus de tendresse chez elles et ce fut toujours la seule raison qui lui faisait accepter de parfois partager leur lit...Quand il avait besoin autant qu'elles de chaleur humaine.

Il aimait les femmes pour cela...Leurs bras maternels, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais connus...

Un jour, ivre mort suite à une soirée trop arrosée avec un de ses clients, il fut embarqué par la police...Ce fut Gab qui vint le chercher au poste...

Il finit par lui avouer pour ne plus avoir à porter ce fardeau seul...

Gab, depuis, essaya et essayait encore en vain de sortir son frère de cet enfer choisi et subi.

Cela fait 12 ans qu'il se heurtait à un mur.

Il espérait que ce déménagement et les causes de celui-ci finissent par le faire changer d'avis mais pour Castiel/Jimmy, cette vie était devenue la sienne... Il avait fini par ne plus se poser de question...

Tous les mois, il versait 1000$ sur le compte de la clinique privée St Mathieu...

Là, derrière les murs d'une des chambres, reposait un vieil homme rongé par la maladie. Un père qui avait mal aimé son fils et qui aujourd'hui ne le reconnaissait même plus.

Castiel rejoignit son frère dans la chambre et passa la fin de journée à ranger ses costumes d'apparat...Ceux de Jimmy...

Dans la chambre d'amis, il rangea les valises de Castiel...

Bien qu'il ne ramenait pas de client chez lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas de couper sa vie en deux.

Cet appartement, c'était son refuge, son nid, son abri...comme l'avait été celui qu'il avait habité pendant plus de 11 ans...

Seul son frère en aurait la clef et l'accès, il n'y viendrait qu'inviter ou...trop inquiet suite à un silence trop prolongé.

Jimmy était le social, Castiel le taciturne.

Il raccompagna Gab à la porte tout en l'invitant à diner le samedi suivant...

« Je...Je vais...Je vais le voir demain...Tu veux m'accompagner ? » en n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non »

« Cass...Ca reste notre père même si...» continua son frère.

« J'ai dit non » le coupa Castiel, d'une voix ferme.

« D'accord Cassie » en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Allez, sur ce, j'y vais »

« Merci pour tout Gaby »

« Tu rigoles...T'es mon p'tit frère préféré, tu le sais bien hum ? » en lui souriant, un rien moqueur.

« C'est ça oui » appuyé épaule sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

« Je t'aime frérot » en partant.

« Moi aussi » répondit Castiel en le regardant s'engouffrer dans sa vieille Ford. Trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Bonjour» fit une voix grave.

Castiel se tourna et dut lever le regard pour croiser celui de son interlocuteur.

« Bonsoir » en faisant un pas en arrière pour rentrer chez lui.

« Je suis Sam » en dandinant sur ses pieds.

« J'habite là-bas » indiquant le premier du doigt.

Castiel tiqua...Quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon.

« Sam...Laisse Monsieur tranquille » une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année apparut.

« Je suis désolée » en souriant à Castiel et se tournant vers Sam.

« Je t'avais dit de rentrer tout de suite...Si Dean le sait, il ne va pas être content »

« Mais je...Je voulais voir le nouveau voisin » suppliant.

Ellen se confondit en excuse. Sam avait échappé à sa surveillance quand Dean le lui avait laissé sous sa garde pendant quelques minutes.

« Y a pas de mal » répondit Castiel, d'une voix légèrement rauque, en s'apprêtant à refermer sa porte.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » lança Sam en tachant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Ellen.

« Sammy !» s'énerva-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Castiel » après une courte hésitation.

« C'est un beau nom » en lui tendant la main tout sourire.

Il hésita et finit par la lui serrer.

« Elle...C'est Ellen...C'est mon amie » en la tirant vers lui. Il avait beau se comporter comme un enfant, il n'en avait pas moins la force d'un adulte.

« Enchanté » sourit poliment Castiel qui semblait comprendre soudain le souci de Sam.

« Nous sommes vos voisins d'en face » se justifia une Ellen un peu ennuyée de ses présentations forcées.

« Il faut l'excuser mais Sammy est un peu... »

« J'ai compris...Ne vous excusez pas » dans un sourire effacé.

« Merci...A bientôt et bienvenue parmi nous » en tirant un Sam peu enclin à vouloir lui obéir.

« Merci » en les saluant d'un hochement de tête tout en refermant la porte.

Il s'appuya contre celle-ci tout en jetant un regard fatigué sur le hall dont la porte ouverte donnait sur le salon.

Parmi les meubles en bois léger, il finit par poser les yeux sur une statue de bouddha en bronze qui trônait dans l'âtre de la fausse cheminée.

Castiel avait suivi des études de théologie à l'Université de Stanford et les avait réussies brillamment.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par l'histoire des religions...Pour lui qui se considérait comme quelqu'un d'agnostique, c'était assez paradoxal.

Il avait été élevé dans une famille catholique pratiquante mais avait perdu la foi en même temps qu'il avait découvert l'intolérance et le rejet.

Il estimait que la foi était une chose à vivre en soi et non un fait à imposer par une éducation. Il perdit sa foi dite religieuse mais garda celle en l'homme mais avec les années même celle-ci finit par s'effriter.

Il soupira, se dirigea vers le salon où il se servit un fond de Brandy, il fit tourner la liqueur dans son verre avant de le vider d'un trait.

« A nous » saluant l'appartement en levant son verre vide.

Fin chapitre I

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de suivre cette fic.**

**Mille mercis d'avoir pris le temps de le lire**

**Attention**

**N'étant pas là le WE prochain, je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre dimanche prochain **

**Donc pas de panique, si jamais, on se retrouve dans 15 jours sans faute...**


	2. Le ballon

**Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela me touche.**

**Merci à toi Koul.**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Chapitre II** : « **Le ballon** »

Le week-end passa et nul ne revit plus le nouveau voisin...Celui-ci resta terré dans son appartement et personne, au fond, ne s'en soucia vraiment.

Personne excepté Sam.

« Sammy ! » s'impatienta Dean devant son frère qui tripotait dans ses céréales sans sembler vouloir se décider à les manger.

« Je veux mon ballon » en faisant la moue.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit...Je sais pas où il est et puis tu en as deux autres dans ta chambre, ça te suffit pas ? »

« Oui mais lui, c'est mon préféré »

« Sammy s'il te plaît, mange...On va être en retard » en regardant sa montre.

« J'ai pas faim » en repoussant son bol et posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, tête enfoncée entre ses épaules, mine boudeuse.

C'était dans des moments pareils que Dean avait du mal à contenir sa frustration...Voir son frère, ce garçon athlétique de près de 2 mètres se comporter comme un enfant, cela le mettait dans la confusion la plus totale, mélange de colère et de découragement. D'inquiétude aussi.

Parfois quand Sam était assis, concentré devant son ordinateur, quand il avait l'air d'être l'incarnation du jeune homme qu'il devrait être, Dean se disait que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller.

Parce que ça le minait, le rongeait...Il avait peur de l'avenir...Qu'allait-il advenir de Sam si il venait à lui arriver malheur ? Qui s'en occuperait ?

Son père ? Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis le jour où ce dernier abandonna son frère sur son palier.

Sa famille ? Il n'en avait plus. L'Oncle Bobby n'était qu'un ami de son père et n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec eux.

Il s'accouda et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, las.

Entre 7 et 9 ans.

C'était l'âge mental que les médecins avaient fini par fixer pour son frère...Débile léger, Dean détestait ce terme. Retardé mental léger à moyen en fonction des spécialistes consultés, Dean se perdit dans un rire sourd, c'était moins dur à encaisser que débile mais au fond, ça ne changeait rien.

Fichus toubibs avec leurs analyses et leurs tests à la con hors de prix, incapable de se mettre d'accord.

Sam avait toujours eu du retard...Il avait appris à marcher tard, parler tard, ne fut propre qu'à 5 ans, avait eu du mal à apprendre et à retenir les simples gestes du quotidien mais son père refusait d'admettre qu'il y avait un problème...Sam était son préféré, le portrait de Marie, sa femme, leur mère...

Marie, morte un an après la naissance du plus jeune, brûlée vive dans sa voiture après une sortie de route.

John ne s'en remit jamais et s'était mis à boire plus que de raison ne portant plus guère d'attention à ses enfants et le peu qu'il leur accordait n'était dirigé que vers le cadet.

Dean, déjà enfant, avait vite compris que son petit frère n'était et ne serait jamais comme les autres...

John dut finir par se rendre à l'évidence...Sam était différent, il démissionna de son rôle de père et ce fut Dean qui prit sa place au prix de ses propres études et de sa propre jeunesse.

Jamais pourtant ce dernier n'en tint rigueur à son cadet, il se mit juste à détester John après avoir en vain tenté de gagner son affection et un peu de son attention.

Dean adorait Sam et celui-ci le lui rendait au centuple à sa manière, avec ses moyens, avec ses mots. Avec ses indélicatesses.

Ce lien, c'était leur force, ce qui les maintenait debout et ce, bien qu'à l'époque, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre capables de vrais gestes de tendresse l'un pour l'autre. Dean parce qu'il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et ses émotions, la vie l'ayant privé d'exemple à suivre, et Sam parce que c'était là, une des multiples conséquences de son handicap.

Il arrivait pourtant à Dean de l'embrasser, Sam restait alors perdu entre ses bras, doux sourire sur les lèvres sans jamais le repousser.

Il arrivait parfois à Sam de poser son front sur le torse ou l'épaule de son frère qui tentait de profiter de ses communions, si rares et d'autant plus précieuses, le plus longtemps possible.

Avec les années et à force de persévérance, Sam apprit à montrer ses émotions et Dean à ne plus cacher les siennes.

A 15 ans, épuisé, Dean décida de prendre ses distances. Il commença des études de mécanicien et se mit à travailler en parallèle chez l'oncle Bobby qui tenait un garage dans la ville voisine.

Il dormait un jour sur deux chez lui pour éviter les trajets trop longs et se vider la tête avant de rentrer à la maison.

Bobby tâchait de faire au mieux pour les aider mais il se heurtait souvent à un John amer semblant en vouloir à la terre entière.

« Ce sont tes gosses, merde...Tu es leur père» ne cessait d'hurler son ami.

« Justement ce sont MES gosses, te mêle pas de ça, je fais ce que je veux ».

Avec l'argent gagné au garage, Dean finit par réussir à trouver une place pour Sam dans un centre spécialisé.

Ce furent dans ces années qui défilèrent dans une immuable routine que Dean croisa la route d'un garçon différent des autres, Andy. Celui-ci lui apprit enfin à aimer et à accepter d'être aimé en retour.

A 26 ans, il croyait avoir enfin trouvé l'équilibre, entre son travail, son frère et son compagnon. Ce fut alors que sa vie bascula, une nouvelle fois.

Son père rencontra Sarah...Elle tomba enceinte...

6 mois après, en rentrant du travail, Andy trouva Sam assis sur le pallier, une valise à la main.

« Papa est parti avec Tante Sarah, il a dit que je devais l'attendre ici »

Ils attendirent ensemble et jamais John ne vint le rechercher. Andy accepta la présence de Sam par amour pour Dean mais ce ne fut pas évident pour lui de le partager avec ce frère qui envahissait tout l'espace, qui s'immisçait jusque dans leur intimité.

Un jour qu'il les surprit la fois de trop en plein milieu de leurs ébats, Andy craqua et posa un ultimatum à Dean.

A 27 ans, ce dernier emménagea avec Sam dans un petit appartement du quartier Est.

Une femme vint les aider à porter leurs cartons. Elle s'appelait Ellen Harvelle.

C'était, il y 6 ans...

Il n'y eut plus jamais d'Andy dans sa vie...Il n'y eut plus que Sam.

Un bruit de cuillère et Dean sursauta.

« Pardon » fit Sam en tirant son bol vers lui tout en commençant à manger ses céréales...Il ressentait la détresse et les doutes de son aîné et savait en être la cause.

Il était peut-être retardé mais il n'était pas totalement stupide...Il n'avait peut-être que 7 ans mais à cet âge-là, on sait ses choses. Ca valait bien un bol de céréales et un ballon perdu.

Sam sourit...

Il se rappela soudain où il l'avait oublié.

Dean l'observa tout en buvant son café à présent froid.

« Quand on rentrera, on cherchera ton ballon, d'accord ? Il doit pas être bien loin » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

«...et puis j'en ai encore deux » continua Sam en levant son index et son majeur.

« Oui, Sammy » répondit Dean, avec un léger sourire, tout en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Tes céréales » en lui indiquant son bol.

« J'ai presque fini » clama Sam avec sa fierté toute enfantine.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Appuyé debout contre l'évier, Castiel sirotait son café tout en regardant distraitement deux oiseaux se chamailler dans le jardin... L'énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur celui-ci apportait une luminosité toute particulière aux pièces en enfilade. Une impression de paradis artificiel qui l'apaisait.

C'était cela qui lui avait plu lors de sa visite virtuelle de l'appartement...Ca et la vaste pièce centrale dont il fit sa bibliothèque.

Contre les murs de cette même pièce, se dressaient des meubles en palissandre aux bois clairs devant lesquels étaient disposés autant de caisses vides que de remplies.

Quelques étagères étaient déjà pleines, d'autres attendaient le bon vouloir de leur propriétaire.

Castiel aimait les livres, plonger dans cette solitude à deux...Il aimait l'odeur des vieux manuscrits ou celle des pages neuves...Il pouvait rester des heures assis à se perdre dans ceux-ci, fasciné par le pouvoir des mots...

Durant ses années de Lycée, il se découvrit une véritable passion pour les religions et leurs influences culturelles, marquant vite une préférence pour l'art et la culture indienne.

C'était tellement loin de son éducation religieuse catholique étriquée et tellement moins bridé d'interdit.

Il avait réussi brillamment ses études de théologie et une chaire lui avait même été proposée à l'Université, mais il préférait l'ombre à la lumière et déclina cette offre tant convoitée. Cela avait provoqué, à l'époque, une tempête sans précédent dans sa famille, surtout avec son père. Leurs relations ne furent plus jamais les mêmes après ce jour.

Castiel avait déjà trouvé sa voie depuis longtemps, la recherche, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se détourna du chemin tracé pour lui par son père.

Il se fit vite un nom dans le milieu. Plusieurs professeurs faisaient appel à lui, ainsi que des musées et des maîtres de conférences. Il avait même été contacté pour des documentaires.

Il travaillait actuellement sur une future exposition ayant pour thème le « Trimūrti » qui aurait lieu au Musée des Arts Asiatiques de la ville.

Personne dans son entourage professionnel et familial ne savait pour sa double vie à l'exception de son frère aîné, Gab.

Les vieux livres coûtaient, la liberté aussi et ce n'était pas avec ce que lui rapportait ses recherches qu'il aurait pu remplir les étagères de ses bibliothèques.

Cette double vie était aussi une manière pour lui d'assouvir ses besoins sans devoir s'engager...D'avoir une vie sociale sans devoir s'investir. D'être témoin sans être totalement acteur.

Castiel observait le monde qui l'entourait d'un œil lointain...Vivant dans ses deux univers opposés, il passait de l'un à l'autre sans sembler en être affecté. Une forme de lâcheté face à la vie qu'il assumait parfaitement, personne n'ayant ébranlé le mur de ses convictions depuis qu'il avait fait le choix de se vendre.

Jimmy était le vaisseau et la lumière...Castiel l'âme et l'ombre. Gab se demandait encore comment ce frère pouvait être ces deux êtres à la fois si dissemblables dans la forme mais si semblables dans le fond.

La solitude derrière ses rares sourires toujours emprunts de cette douce amertume brisait les résistances de Gab et ce même si Castiel partageait rires et sourires avec lui, il le savait profondément seul...Il espérait qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne chambouler les belles certitudes de son cadet...Mais il avait fini par ne plus y croire.

Castiel vida sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Le téléphone de Jimmy...

« Bonjour » de sa voix rauque, entrant dans la lumière.

« Jimmy...C'est...C'est moi.. » fit une voix timide.

« Alfie ? »

« Oui » lui répondit ce dernier visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Castiel.

« Oui oui...Je ...Je voulais juste savoir si on...Si on pouvait se voir » la voix un peu hachée.

Castiel sourit...Malgré le fait qu'il faisait appel à ses services depuis bientôt deux ans, Alfie semblait toujours avoir beaucoup de mal à demander à le voir. L'argent, cet enjeu empoisonné, en était un obstacle majeur.

« Je suis en retard...pour les dessins...j'ai... » bredouilla-t-il.

« Alfie » le calma Castiel.

« Oui ? » dans un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas grave...Ne t'inquiète pas... »

« Il me reste encore 50$, tu sais ! » sachant que Jimmy ne viendrait pas si l'argent n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Castiel sourit avec tendresse.

« Tu veux que je passe ce soir ? »

« Non » un peu paniqué. « Pa' est là...Demain...Demain, je serais seul avec maman...Il travaillera ».

« Bien...Je peux être là pour 20h, ça te va ? »

« Oui » Il pouvait percevoir sa joie et son soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je te montrerais...mes ébau...ches » semblant à bout de souffle.

« Parfait, je suis impatient de voir ça »

« Moi, je suis juste im...patient...de te voir toi »

« Alfie » sur un ton un peu paternel.

« Je sais mais... j'ai bien le... droit d'y croire» un peu dépité.

« Non » répondit Castiel, avec plus de fermeté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« T'es pas... sympa tu sais »

« Je le suis déjà bien trop avec toi...et tu en abuses » sourit Castiel.

« Je sais » se mit à rire Alfie, la respiration rauque et difficile.

« A demain alors ? » continua-t-il.

« A demain Alfie » en raccrochant aussitôt.

Il soupira...Il était trop attaché à Alfie, il le savait...Pour lui, il avait enfreint nombre de ses règles, il était le seul et resterait le seul pour lequel il le ferait parce qu'Alfie n'était et ne serait jamais un client comme un autre.

Un mouvement dans le jardin le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il sursauta, s'apprêtant à appeler la police quand il reconnut Sam, le jeune voisin qui s'était présenté à lui le jour de son emménagement.

Il était accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas dépasser les 10 ans et ne semblait pas en mener bien large.

Castiel ouvrit brusquement la porte coulissante de sa baie vitrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » d'une voix autoritaire.

Le plus petit, pris de panique, s'enfuit sans demander son reste tandis que Sam se contenta de le regarder.

« C'est mon ballon » en pointant son doigt sur une forme ronde perdue dans les rosiers.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ben arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte des Winchester...Il savait que Dean allait être furieux. Sam était censé rester avec lui dans l'appartement de sa mère et ne pas sortir sans autorisation...C'était là, une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite depuis le premier jour parce que Sam n'était pas un garçon comme les autres et que lui du haut de ses 9 ans ne pouvait pas gérer toutes les situations quand bien même il était l'homme de la maison.

Sam était son ami, son énorme grand frère, Ben l'adorait tout comme il était attaché plus que de raison à Dean, substitut d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais...Né des suites des aventures d'une nuit entre sa mère et un homme dont elle ne se rappelait rien d'autre que la couleur des yeux et la marque de sa moto.

Ben aimait sa mère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir...Il aurait voulu avoir un père à ses côtés et non l'ombre d'un inconnu... Et là, il risquait de perdre la confiance de celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle. Il baissa la tête et frappa à la porte...Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Sam.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dean aux yeux chiffonnés que Ben avait dû réveiller d'une sieste improvisée.

« Ben ? » la mine renfrognée.

« Où est Sam ? » en cherchant son frère du regard.

« Il voulait retrouver son ballon » commença Ben en fixant ses chaussures.

Le ballon ? Merde...Dean avait totalement oublié cette histoire...

« Ben » tonna Dean soudain inquiet.

« Il a pris la clef du jardin et on est allé chez le voisin » en tordant le bout de ses baskets.

« Vous êtes allés chez qui ? »

« Sam disait que le ballon était là-bas » en relevant ses yeux suppliants dans ceux furieux de Dean.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas sortir de l'immeuble avec Sam sans ma permission ou sans être accompagné d'un adulte...Combien de fois devrais-je encore te le répéter BORDEL » en sortant comme une tornade de son appartement.

« Tu viens avec moi...TOUT DE SUITE » hurla Dean en attrapant le bras de Ben et le tirant derrière lui. Ce dernier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Pardon...Je suis désolé mais il voulait y aller tout seul...Il avait pris les clefs...Je ...Je voulais pas qu'il y aille tout seul » des larmes dans la voix.

« Fallait venir me chercher...On ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça...En plus, on le connaît même pas ce mec...Il pourrait appeler la police ». Il pâlit à l'idée de voir son frère embarqué par les flics et accéléra le pas, dévalant les escaliers.

Ben manqua tomber plus d'une fois mais Dean ne décolérait pas.

Bartholomew avait fait un double des clefs de la porte du jardin...Porte indépendante de l'appartement, lubie excentrique de l'architecte qui avait conçu l'immeuble. Il avait espéré, pas tout à fait à tort, l'avenir lui donnant raison, que ce jardin pourrait devenir une sorte de lieu de rencontre, un parc privé à vocation sociale.

Ce ne fut pas immédiatement le cas, le premier propriétaire en ayant refusé l'accès et rehaussé les murs d'enceinte.

Il le revendit quelques années après à Bartholomew qui se lia assez vite d'amitié avec certains des locataires...De fil en aiguille, il finit par donner le double des clefs à Dean...Celui-ci, en échange de l'entretien du jardin, pouvait y avoir accès ainsi que son frère quand il n'était pas présent, ce qui fut souvent le cas.

Ils finirent bientôt par être rejoint par Lisa et Ben, Ellen et Jo et parfois Ash, le concierge de l'immeuble.

Un jour, rentrant plus tôt que prévu de voyage, Barth découvrit son jardin envahi de tout ce joli petit monde. Dean se confondit en excuse, Barth lui sourit...Tout était dit...

La vie est parfois faite de rencontres magiques, Barth fut l'une d'elles.

Quand Bartholomew mit en vente l'appartement, nul ne pensa à lui rendre les clefs...Ils continuèrent donc tous à profiter du jardin durant la période d'inhabitation du rez-de-chaussée

Jusqu'à ce qu'au final, le nouveau voisin emménage et Dean ne pende les clefs au mur avec interdiction d'y toucher.

Sam rechigna mais obéit... Mais il avait perdu son ballon préféré et Dean n'avait pas tenu sa promesse... Il partit chez Ben en les emportant...Dean, oubliant parfois la taille de son frère aux dépens de son visage d'enfant, n'avait pas pensé que même accrochées à deux mètres, les clefs restaient à portée de sa main.

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte close du jardin. Il respira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre le nouveau voisin à dos.

Il jeta un œil sur Ben qui pleurait en silence. Dean lâcha son bras et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout.

« Ca va aller » lui sourit-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour réconforter Ben. Après tout, d'après ce que lui en avait rapporté Ellen, ce voisin s'était montré gentil avec Sam et avait semblé comprendre que ce dernier souffrait de problèmes mentaux.

Il toqua en souriant et dodelinant de la tête. Il aurait été plus intelligent de carrément sonner à la porte d'entrée. Il se trouva tout à coup ridicule, la peur lui avait perdre toute sa logique.

Il allait d'ailleurs suivre son idée quand cette même porte s'ouvrit sur son frère tout sourire.

« Dean...Regardes...Il m'a rendu mon ballon » en le tendant vers lui.

« Je vois ça » sur un ton sévère que Sam perçut directement comme de la colère.

« T'es fâché ? » en cherchant à croiser son regard.

« Oui, Sammy...Je suis fâché...Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? »

« De pas quitter la maison sans toi »

« Et ? » fit Dean en croisant les bras.

« Pardon »

« Y a pas de pardon qui compte...On rentre, tu manges et tu files dans ta chambre...Tu m'as bien compris »

« Mais... »

« Y a pas de mais » claqua Dean « En avant » en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

« Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui...Il est très beau son ballon, je comprends qu'il veuille le récupérer » fit une voix douce légèrement rauque.

Un homme apparut derrière son frère...

« C'est Castiel » fit tout penaud Sam en sortant. « Il est gentil...Il m'a rendu mon ballon ».

« Je vous remercie ...Je suis désolé pour tout ce dérangement...Je vais vous rendre le double des clefs et ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets ».

Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un léger sourire. Dean perdit pied...

Pas mal était un euphémisme...Ce mec était juste à tomber par terre...Dean se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Je m'appelle Dean...Dean Winchester...Je suis son frère aîné » en lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté...Castiel Novak » la serrant d'une poignée ferme, tout en ne bougeant pas de sa position.

Il semblait mettre volontairement une certaine distance entre lui et ses invités de fortune.

« Ce petit-là » fit Dean en passant le bras autour des épaules de son petit voisin

« C'est Ben...Lui aussi ne vous causera plus de problème...N'est-ce pas ? »

« J'vous promets...Pardon » la tête basse et les yeux rougis.

« Il n'y a pas de mal...Cela nous aura au moins permis de faire connaissance » sourit Castiel.

« Oui...On peut voir ça comme ça » sourit à son tour Dean en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

Ce mec le fichait mal à l'aise et semblait s'en amuser en plus, ne détachant pas son regard du sien. Dean se mit à dandiner sur place.

« Bon...On va vous laisser maintenant...On vous a assez emmerdé pour la journée ».

« Vous ne m'avez pas...emmerdé » souligna Castiel en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son treillis noir...

« Sam...Les clefs » tendant la main vers son frère. Ce dernier hésita, jetant un œil en coin vers Castiel qui resta imperturbable.

Il finit par les donner avec regret.

« On pourra plus venir dans le jardin ? » en tordant ses doigts.

« Non, Sammy... » répliqua Dean.

« C'est vrai ? » lança le cadet en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Le silence devenant gênant, Dean décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

« Bon...Encore toutes mes excuses...A bientôt ».

« A bientôt, Dean ».

Il en frissonna, sa voix le mettait dans un état pas possible...Il en rit mentalement...

« Au revoir, Ben ».

« Au r'voir M'sieur ».

« Pas de Monsieur entre nous ».

« Bien M'sieur » réitéra Ben en lui souriant.

« Au revoir Sammy ».

« Au r'voir Castiel » en passant sa main dans sa mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front.

« Bon bin salut » lança Dean en lui tendant le double des clefs. Castiel hésita un long moment avant de les prendre.

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa paume fit légèrement sursauter Dean qui vit un fin sourire éclairer le visage de Castiel. Ce mec se foutait de sa gueule et ça le fichait en rogne tout en lui donnant envie de se ruer sur ses lèvres.

« Au revoir Dean » en tiquant et croisant à nouveau son regard.

Putain en plus d'une voix d'enfer, il avait des yeux à se damner...Dean ferma une seconde les siens pour reprendre un peu consistance.

« On y va les gosses » en poussant Sam et Ben devant lui...Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux et un cliquetis qui leur indiqua que le jardin leur serait désormais interdit.

Castiel regarda un long moment les clefs dans le creux de sa main, le regard brillant.

Puis son visage se ferma en même temps que ses doigts sur les clefs.

Il passa le restant de la journée à ranger sa bibliothèque...Les livres, sa seule vérité...

Son téléphone sonna...Celui de Castiel...

Sur l'écran...Gaby...Il soupira et décrocha...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le voisin ? » Dean tacha de parler le plus normalement possible.

« Il est gentil » se contenta de répondre Sam.

« Oui ça je le sais tu me l'as déjà dit Sammy...Je veux dire... » Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

«...Pourquoi t'es parti tout seul là-bas ? »

« Tu dormais... » en baissant la tête.

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller »

« Non...Tu dormais... » insista Sam.

« Ca ne te donnait pas le droit de sortir de l'immeuble sans ma permission et ça tu le sais très bien ! »

« Mouiiiiiii » en rongeant son index.

« Arrête » en repoussant la main de sa bouche.

« Je veux plus que cela arrive, tu m'as bien compris sinon tu n'iras plus chez Ben »

« NON » paniqua son frère. « Je te promets...Promis » le suppliant du regard.

« On est d'accord » en se levant.

« Il t'a dit quoi dans le jardin ? » en jetant un œil par la fenêtre.

« Rien...Je lui ai montré mon ballon et il l'a pris dans les fleurs qui piquent et puis il me l'a donné ».

« C'est tout ? » fixant les murs d'enceinte.

« Bah oui ? » surpris par les questions de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des gens qu'on ne connaît pas ? » en se retournant, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« De pas parler aux inconnus ? » scrutant le visage de son frère pour voir s'il avait bien répondu.

« Mais c'est pas un inconnu...C'est Castiel » continua-t-il aussitôt.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, Sammy...C'est Castiel...Ma parole on dirait que tu l'aimes bien ce mec ? »

« Oui » opina Sam avec entrain. « ll est gentil »

« On ne le connaît pas Sammy » lui fit remarquer Dean d'un air plus grave.

« Moi je sais qu'il est gentil ».

Dean soupira en dodelinant de la tête...Son frère et sa confiance aveugle en l'être humain.

Il ne voyait le mal nulle part et pourtant au départ, c'était plutôt un enfant méfiant et peu sociable, la maladie avait dressé ses barrières invisibles...

Il devait pour cela en féliciter le Centre Spécialisé. Ils avaient réussi à l'aider, à force de patience et d'obstination, à s'ouvrir aux autres. Les féliciter mais aussi les maudire, parce que depuis Sam faisait confiance à tout le monde, même à des gens dont il devrait peut-être se méfier.

N'empêche...Ce Castiel était plutôt pas mal...

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » lança Sam.

« Pour rien...File sous la douche...Je vais préparer le dîner »

« T'es toujours fâché ? »

« Oui, Sammy...Tu manges et tu vas dormir ...Pas de Simpsons ce soir »

« Mais » les lèvres tremblantes.

« Sous la douche Sammy...Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter »

« T'es pas gentil » en repoussant sa chaise qui se renversa au sol.

Dean ne dit rien et laissa son frère quitter la pièce, furieux.

Il redressa la chaise et s'y assit.

Sur celle de droite, le ballon qu'Andy avait offert à Sam.

Dean eut un pincement au cœur, il se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ils ne s'étaient pas séparés.

Il y pensait souvent quand la solitude se faisait plus présente.

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit dans le fauteuil et rêva de ses yeux bruns aux éclats de soleil...

Il se demanda si un jour quelqu'un arriverait à lui redonner l'envie d'aimer.

Fin chapitre II

**Voilà j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu...**

**Je reprends le rythme de parution normale à présent**

**C'est-à-dire, un chapitre tous les dimanches**


	3. A chacun son exception

**Mille mercis pour vos review et vos mises en favori, heureuse de vous voir continuer l'aventure avec moi.**

**Merci Koul pour ta review.**

**Je dois signaler que ce chapitre contient un léger « M » mais c'est tellement loin de l'image que je m'en fais quand je lis cette consonne...mais bon, les règles de fanfic sont les règles donc...A vous de le voir ou de le ressentir comme tel...**

**Je sais, je ne suis pas très claire...LOL...**

**AH oui...Toutes mes excuses si des mots viennent à manquer...Fanfic parfois hein, comme des envies de meurtre...**

**Chapitre III : « ****A chacun son exception****»**

2 ans plus tôt...Hôtel Martillac...Soirée de bienfaisance. Récolte de fonds pour la recherche contre les maladies neuromusculaires.

Quand Castiel, ce soir-là, costume 3 pièces noir, arriva au bras de la séduisante Hester et que tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, il ne savait pas encore que parmi ceux-ci, un regard allait fissurer le mur de ses certitudes.

Hester, brillante neurologue, avait fait appel à ses services via une de ses consœurs qui lui avait conseillé Jimmy pour sa discrétion mais aussi et surtout pour son esprit éveillé et sa culture générale...

Hester refusait de s'afficher avec un escort boy incapable d'aligner autre chose que ses dents trop blanches. Quelques rendez-vous sur la toile et un verre au bar d'un hôtel 4 étoiles lui avaient suffi pour se forger une opinion assez précise quant à la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne cherchait en rien à s'en faire l'amant d'une nuit et que si elle s'était sentie dans l'obligation de prendre un cavalier pour cette soirée, c'était juste pour éviter de devoir subir l'assaut de ses confrères en mal de reconnaissance.

Elle tenait à son indépendance tant professionnelle que privée...

Castiel n'éprouva pas spécialement de sympathie pour ce médecin imbu de sa personne mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son franc-parler et sa détermination.

La seule chose qui intéressait Hester durant cette soirée, fut d'en être le centre d'intérêt pour ainsi focaliser l'attention des donateurs sur elle et son équipe...Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. La plupart des invités présent n'espérait qu'une chose, voir leur nom associé à un programme de recherche, une plaque sur un mur ou la découverte du siècle. Mais peu importe, la recherche avait besoin d'argent, cela valait bien quelques sacrifices.

Castiel se rendit vite compte que sa cliente avait raison...Sous cet étalage d'apparat, ils se poussaient pour briller et à ce petit jeu-là, Hester les battait tous à plate couture. Son port altier, son élégance naturelle, son regard perçant et son intelligence bien au-dessus de la moyenne lui attiraient toutes les faveurs.

Elle présenta, sans aucune gêne, Jimmy comme étant son amant tout en savourant les regards sidérés de ses interlocuteurs...

Les femmes de ceux-ci, elles, posaient un regard bien plus envieux sur cet homme qu'Hester affichait comme un trophée...

Cela ne gêna pas Castiel outre mesure, cela faisait partie du métier...

Le fait qu'il puisse participer à toutes les conversations auxquelles il était invité suffit à clouer le bec aux détracteurs.

Un amant muni d'un cerveau, plus d'un visage se ferma...Hester jubilait...Elle avait mis des années à se faire une place dans ce milieu machiste de la recherche, elle comptait bien utiliser tous ses atouts pour arriver à ses fins...Même un amant fictif...

Car avant d'être une femme, Hester était avant tout un médecin...Un médecin qui rêvait de battre une autre femme à son propre jeu...La mort.

La soirée se déroula sans accroc et les différents débats qui animèrent celle-ci finirent par attirer les donateurs friands de lumière...

Castiel avait fini par s'écarter peu à peu sous le regard implicite d'Hester, il n'avait plus de raison de se montrer si ce n'était dans cette discrétion pour laquelle elle l'avait en partie payée.

Il attendait patiemment la fin de la soirée debout près du bar, un verre de vin de blanc dans la main écoutant un vieux professeur grisonnant qui débitait d'une voix chevrotante un discours mille fois répété sur les effets bénéfiques de la physiothérapie, quand il l'aperçut.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt jolie malgré ses traits ordinaires, s'approcha avec retenue, elle détonait dans le décorum de la soirée...Habillée avec simplicité mais goût, il sut directement qu'elle n'avait rien d'une future donatrice.

Elle fit un dernier pas vers lui, assez loin pour ne pas enfreindre son espace personnel mais assez près pour qu'il sache qu'elle désirait s'adresser à lui.

Il lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

« Vous êtes Jimmy ? » d'une voix mal assurée.

Il opina...

« Je m'appelle Jody Mills...C'est le docteur Hester qui m'envoie ».

Il leva le regard et croisa celui du médecin à quelques tables de là, regard qu'elle lui rendit avec un éclat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore...Celui de la compassion.

Castiel posa son verre et s'avança.

«Suivez-moi » en lui indiquant une table laissée à l'abandon au fond de la salle.

Jody le suivit un peu en retrait, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Asseyez-vous...N'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas » Castiel lui offrit un léger sourire mais la femme ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot pendant de longues minutes...Les applaudissements et la suite des discours se poursuivaient dans une espèce d'indifférence et de lassitude générale.

Il la vit prendre alors sur elle comme si quelque chose lui rappela soudain le pourquoi de sa présence.

« Le Docteur Hester m'a parlé de...enfin...Oh je suis désolée...Je ne sais pas par où commencer » en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, la mine défaite.

« Je vais le faire pour vous...Je m'appelle Jimmy...Je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un escort boy...Cela étant dit, je peux partager autre chose que mon bras ce qui fait de moi également un gigolo ».

Jody se mit à rougir violemment en baissant le regard.

« Ce...Ce n'est pas pour...pour moi » en s'accoudant sur la table, enfuyant son visage dans sa paume.

« Madame Mills? ». Castiel se pencha et posa doucement sa main sur le bras libre de celle-ci.

« Elle m'a dit que...que vous...Oh mon dieu, j'y arriverais jamais...C'est au-dessus de mes forces ». Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller mais Castiel l'a retint et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, cette conversation restera entre nous...Parlez, je vous

écoute ».

Elle releva le regard dans le sien, surpris par sa gentillesse et la douceur de sa voix.

« C'est vrai que vous acceptez de...de faire ça...ça avec des hommes ». Elle eut l'impression que le sang quitta son visage tout en observant celui impassible de son vis-à-vis.

« Oui » se contenta de répondre Castiel.

« Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien malgré que... ». Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est gentil » rit Castiel devant la mine dépitée de Jody. « Alors dites-moi » l'encouragea ce dernier la sentant plus en confiance.

« C'est...C'est pour mon fils » les larmes aux yeux.

« Votre fils ? » Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise.

Jody le fixa longuement. Il plairait à Alfie, elle en était sûre...Il avait un visage doux, une voix rassurante, des yeux magnifiques...Bleus sa couleur préférée...Il avait l'air d'un homme cultivé et intelligent. Attentionné surtout même si elle savait qu'il était payé pour le paraître.

Mais surtout il avait de l'expérience et Alfie, lui, n'en avait aucune.

Elle soupira.

« Quel âge a votre fils ? » l'interrogea Castiel, un peu sur la réserve.

« Il va avoir 23 ans ». Elle sortit un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes en tentant d'éviter d'étendre son maquillage.

« Pourquoi faire appel à moi ? ».

Elle fixa un court instant son mouchoir qu'elle faisait jouer entre ses doigts.

« Vous devez savoir que mon fils est...malade...très malade ».

« D'où votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Oui...C'est le docteur Hester qui l'a diagnostiqué... Elle m'a invité ce soir en me disant qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé une solution ».

« Une solution ? ».

« Mon fils s'est découvert...gay...sur le tard, voyez-vous, et avec son père...enfin...il l'aime vous savez, mais la maladie et puis maintenant ça...C'est trop pour lui...Mais mon... »

Elle respira profondément pour reprendre le cours de ses idées.

« Mon fils souffre de la maladie de Charcot, c'est extrêmement rare à son âge mais il fait hélas partie des exceptions...Il n'existe aucune remède...Mon fils va...Oh Mon dieu ».

Elle s'effondra en larmes. Castiel se rapprocha et sans trop savoir pourquoi, lui qui pourtant se refusait à s'impliquer dans la vie privée de ses clients, sut ce jour-là, qu'il ferait une exception, la seule.

Jody pleura tête enfouie sur l'épaule de Castiel. Ce dernier finit par croiser à nouveau le regard d'Hester, il lui fit un signe de la tête, elle lui sourit...Il put lire un merci sur ses lèvres.

Au fond, elle était plus humaine qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Il finit par écarter doucement Jody.

« Est-ce que votre fils sait ce que vous faites en ce moment ? ».

« Oui...Je lui ai dit pour cette soirée, je ne lui mens jamais...Vous devez savoir qu'il n'a jamais eu de petit ami et là avec cette maudite maladie, il...il ne pourra jamais en avoir...Je veux qu'il puisse ressentir ne fût-ce qu'une fois, le plaisir d'être aimé...Je veux lui offrir ça...Je veux qu'il parte en ayant vécu pleinement au moins cette part-là de sa vie ».

« Vous devez savoir que si j'accepte, je lui dirais la vérité sur ce que je suis... ».

« Il la sait déjà » en reniflant. « Je lui ai dit que je lui trouverais un...un professionnel mais je ne voulais pas ...pas d'un vulgaire prostitué...Je voulais quelque chose de mieux pour mon fils ».

« Madame Mills, je suis un prostitué ».

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire... » sourit-elle entre ses larmes. « Si vous saviez comme tout cela est dur pour une mère...Voir son enfant s'éteindre sous vos yeux et ne rien pouvoir faire...Juste...Juste être là et faire en sorte qu'il souffre le moins possible...Lui donner tout ce que l'on peut tant que l'on peut le faire encore ».

« Cette maladie...Est-ce qu'elle affecte sa sexualité ? » l'interrogea Castiel.

« Non pas encore mais elle le fera...Vous devez savoir qu'il est malade depuis plusieurs mois et la maladie l'affecte déjà beaucoup...Il doit éviter les efforts trop...enfin » en faisant un mouvement las de la main.

« Je vois ». Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

« Je veux d'abord voir votre fils et lui parler avant d'envisager quoique ce soit...Je dois aussi me renseigner sur cette maladie...Je ne voudrais pas faire d'impair ».

« Vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez...Je vous répondrais ».

Un court silence.

« Vous connaissez mes tarifs ? » fit Castiel d'une voix profonde.

« Non...Le Docteur Hester m'a dit que vous deviez d'abord donner votre accord...Elle a refusé de parler de ça avec moi mais...mais ça ne sera pas un problème...Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous vous occupez bien de lui » en fixant leurs doigts à présent noués.

« Quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ? ».

« Vous acceptez ? » le visage de Jody s'illumina en se relevant sur celui de Castiel.

« Je ne vous promets rien...Normalement je ne m'implique pas de cette manière mais ici, les circonstances sont un peu différentes».

« Je...Je vous remercie » en se jetant dans ses bras. « Merci ».

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Aujourd'hui...

En deux ans, l'état d'Alfie s'était fortement dégradé...La maladie gagnait irrémédiablement du terrain ...

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer ce qui lui demandait souvent l'aide d'une assistance respiratoire...Il avait perdu une partie de la motricité de ses membres supérieurs, il ne marchait presque plus et ne pouvait le faire que seulement aidé d'une tierce personne et d'un déambulateur.

Il avait du mal à manger, la déglutition lui demandant des efforts considérables, bien au-dessus de ses maigres forces. Il s'étouffait une fois sur deux même en buvant un simple verre d'eau. Cela finit par avoir pour conséquence une perte de poids importante et un affaiblissement général de son état mais malgré tout, Alfie gardait la foi...

Quand Castiel entra dans sa chambre, son visage retrouva son sourire perdu.

« Jimmy » levant difficilement la main, calé contre ses oreillers relevés.

« Hello Alfie » en s'asseyant au bord du lit et la saisissant dans la sienne. Il posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres trop humides.

Alfie en fut gêné et détourna le regard. Il salivait énormément depuis quelques temps, une nouvelle facette sombre de la maladie, tout comme sa voix qui se perdait de plus en plus souvent.

Castiel prit un mouchoir et frotta la salive qui coulait le long des commissures des lèvres du jeune garçon.

« J'ai pas su...terminer le dessin...du Stupa » la voix heurtée.

« Ce n'est pas grave...Tu me l'enverras quand tu l'auras fini ».

« Je...Je...le terminerais pas » au bord des larmes « J'ai...plus...la force ».

« Dis pas ça » murmura Castiel en posant son front sur le sien, main sur sa joue.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, communiant dans le silence.

« J'ai...J'ai besoin...besoin » une larme coula le long de sa joue que Castiel effaça du bout du pouce.

« Alfie ».

« Besoin ».

Tout en ne quittant pas son front, les yeux fermés, Castiel enfouit sa main sous les draps.

Alfie fit glisser son visage le long de sa joue et laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou tandis que la main de Jimmy se refermait sur son sexe à moitié dur.

« Besoin » répétait sans cesse Alfie.

La maladie avait altéré tous ses muscles et s'il pouvait encore avoir du désir, il avait de moins en moins la possibilité de l'assouvir...

Ses orgasmes étaient devenus moins intenses aussi, mais là, ce n'était pas sa main qui le caressait mais celle de Jimmy...Il ferma les yeux en gémissant à son oreille, se laissant bercer par la douceur des doigts de cette main d'homme qui le masturbait, lui donnant l'impression d'être encore vivant...La douceur d'un baiser qui venait de se poser dans sa nuque, le fit frissonner.

« Jimmy ».

Castiel accéléra le mouvement et sentit Alfie se contracter contre lui en murmurant son prénom tout en se libérant.

Sa respiration se fit rauque et difficile.

« Chuuuut...Je suis là » en reposant doucement le corps chancelant contre les oreillers.

Il prit le masque de l'assistance respiratoire et le posa sur le visage apaisé d'Alfie.

« Respire...Voilà, doucement ». Le jeune homme se laissa bercer par sa voix.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Castiel prendre les lingettes humides.

Il lui essuya le bas-ventre puis sa propre main souillée en la fixant. Il eut un pincement au cœur...Si peu, presque rien...Comme déjà une fin en soi...

« Jimmy » la voix étouffée par le masque, cherchant à l'attraper avec ce bras qu'il n'arrivait plus à lever.

« Je suis là » en lui ôtant le masque.

« Je t'aime tu sais » en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondit Castiel en se penchant vers lui et l'embrassant tout en lui passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il aimait Alfie, pas comme ce dernier l'espérait mais comme lui le pouvait.

Alfie aimait à le croire, Jimmy aimait qu'il y croit.

Il resta à ses côtés quelques minutes, sa main tenant la sienne, le temps qu'il s'endorme...Il finirait bientôt par se réveiller, la douleur lui empêchant tout repos et ce, malgré les médicaments.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Jody l'attendait...Elle le serra dans ses bras, cherchant à son tour un peu de cette chaleur humaine qu'il avait réussi à amener entre ses murs.

« C'est bientôt la fin » soupira-t-elle d'une voix neutre. « Il va cesser de souffrir...Mon

ange ».

Castiel sentit la main de Jody dans la poche de sa veste...Il avait envie de lui rendre cette enveloppe, cet argent sale...

Mais cela faisait partie de ce qui les unissait.

Il reverserait cet argent pour la recherche comme il le faisait depuis le 1er jour.

Il entra dans le taxi qui l'attendait devant la porte, le visage blême...

« On rentre Inias ».

Le chauffeur ne dit rien et obtempéra...Il avait hérité de cet étrange client via un de ses collègues de la ville voisine. Il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il était réglo, qu'il payait bien et que c'était un régulier.

Inias avait accepté sans trop se poser de question. Son collègue ne l'avait jamais fait, il décida de faire pareil même si là...

« Ca va Monsieur ? ».

Il croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Oui, merci ».

Il savait qu'il mentait mais il n'insista pas. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas cet homme ; c'était juste un client comme un autre.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean gara l'impala devant l'Institut Morin, il sortit et traversa en courant...Il sonna et attendit que le surveillant vienne lui ouvrir.

Il lui sourit à travers la porte vitrée.

« Salut Hericksen ».

« Bonjour...En avance aujourd'hui ? ».

« Assez rare pour être signalé hein ! » se mit à rire Dean en se rendant vers les ascenseurs du fond.

Arrivé au 3eme, la première chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de la psychothérapeute qui s'élevait dans le couloir.

« On lève la main, Luke » sur un ton d'institutrice.

Dean sourit mais son visage se ferma quand il vit de loin son frère assis parmi une dizaine d'enfants et de jeunes adultes. Il était tellement grand et rien sur ses traits n'indiquait qu'il souffrait d'un quelconque handicap. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, cette impression de normalité qui n'en était pas une.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa appuyé contre le mur, à l'abri des regards.

Bela se tenait debout devant un tableau blanc leur faisant répéter inlassablement la même phrase.

Il se revit toutes ses années à lui apprendre dans des gestes 100 fois réitérés, à s'habiller, à se laver...Tentant de lui donner un minimum d'autonomie...

A l'époque, dès qu'ils avaient eu confirmation de son handicap, Dean s'était mis à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et qui concernait la maladie de son frère.

Ce frère qui ne comprenait pas la signification d'un sourire, qui ne faisait qu'imiter les rires sans en comprendre les raisons...Ce frère qui mettait plusieurs minutes à se préparer le matin.

Ce frère qu'il surprotégea et conforta sans s'en rendre compte dans son inadaptation sociale.

Leur médecin généraliste leur conseilla plusieurs solutions dont celle d'un centre spécialisé mais John refusa obstinément d'admettre que son fils n'était pas comme les autres.

Sam fut inscrit en gardienne où malgré son handicap, il parvint à trouver sa place, le fait que son retard mental avait été déclaré comme moyen lui permettait de s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement.

Le psychologue de l'école l'aida du mieux qu'il put. Pour Sam, le contact avec d'autres enfants fut un véritable éveil.

Mais quand il entra en primaire tout bascula. Il apprenait plus lentement que les autres et se rendit compte assez vite qu'il n'était pas comme eux. L'institutrice souligna les problèmes d'apprentissage de Sam mais John s'obstina à les ignorer.

L'enfant finit par se renfermer sur lui-même et devint plus agressif, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements par un père aveugle et souvent trop saoul pour réaliser la portée de ses mots, cela finit par provoquer des colères mémorables de ce fils qui se mit soudainement à régresser et ce malgré l'attention de son aîné.

John ne finit par admettre l'évidence que quand le directeur de l'école le contacta pour lui signifier que son fils était inapte à suivre les cours dans un enseignement classique et qu'il devait envisager de lui trouver un institut adapté à son handicap.

De ce jour, John refusa de s'occuper de lui. Ce fut Dean qui dès lors prit les choses en main. Il tenta de lui apprendre tant bien que mal, l'alphabet et les bases des mathématiques mais il n'avait pas les outils pour le faire et Sam apprenait tellement lentement qu'il finit par se décourager.

Tout changea quand Dean réussit à gagner sa vie et à inscrire Sam dans le centre de jour que leur avait conseillé la psychologue de l'école.

Sam retrouva le sourire. Retrouva l'envie d'apprendre, l'envie d'aller vers les autres, certes à son rythme, mais Dean pouvait voir ses progrès chaque jour...C'était là, sa récompense.

Sam maîtrisait à présent les bases de la lecture et du calcul, assez pour pouvoir se débrouiller et fièrement le montrer à son frère en épelant toutes les étiquettes du supermarché et le prix des aliments.

Il avait fini par se faire des amis tant au centre qu'à l'extérieur...

Il fit la connaissance de Ben dès son arrivée dans l'immeuble. Ce dernier et sa mère Lisa y avaient emménagé 2 ans après les frères.

C'était surprenant et touchant de voir ce petit homme à côté de ce géant se comporter comme les deux enfants qu'ils étaient.

Ils devinrent vite inséparables...Ben accepta Sam dans son monde et finit par lui présenter ses copains de classe qu'il invitait couramment chez sa mère et lui.

Il y eut bien au début quelques moqueries, après tout ce n'était que des enfants, mais Sam devint bientôt l'exception dans leur univers, un adulte qui avait arrêté de grandir, Peter Pan en chair et en os.

Un bruit de chaise et de claquement de main fit sursauter Dean. Il vit la grande carcasse de son frère se lever et s'avança.

Dès qu'il vit son aîné, le visage de Sam s'illumina... Dean lui sourit avec une profonde tendresse, mains dans les poches de son Jean.

« Bonjour».

Il se tourna et croisa le regard de Bela, la psychothérapeute.

« Salut ».

Elle suivit son regard qui retourna vers son frère.

« Il ne fera plus de progrès n'est-ce pas ? » d'une voix un peu lointaine.

« Il en a déjà fait beaucoup...Je pense qu'il peut encore évoluer mais, si vous pensez à plus d'autonomie, non...Sam ne pourra jamais être indépendant...Il aura toujours besoin d'attention, de quelqu'un pour le guider mais je reste persuadée que vous pourriez envisager de lui trouver une place dans un atelier, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien...».

« Un atelier ? Vous savez que Sam a des difficultés dans un milieu d'adulte...Je refuse de prendre ce risque une nouvelle fois».

Ils avaient déjà tenté d'intégrer son frère dans ce type de groupe d'adulte, quelques mois auparavant mais Sam s'était aussitôt renfermé. Il avait fallu abandonner cette idée au bout de quelques semaines au risque de voir tous ses progrès disparaître.

Sam était là, Dean en profita pour couper court à la conversation.

« A demain» en la saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

« Au revoir Dean...Au revoir Sammy » en lui souriant.

« Au revoir Madame Bela...A demain » en jetant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Il courut pour rattraper son frère qui s'était déjà éloigné.

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille se manger une glace avant de rentrer » lança ce dernier en appelant l'ascenseur.

« T'es plus fâché ? » la voix basse.

« Je suis plus fâché Sammy » se tournant légèrement vers lui en souriant.

« Une glace à la fraise ? » le regard pétillant.

« Va pour une glace à la fraise ».

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du parc où le marchand de glace avait élu domicile pour toute la période de l'été.

Assis sur un banc, ils mangèrent en silence leur cornet...Dean sentit Sam se rapprocher de lui et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Il posa un baiser furtif sur le sommet de son crâne et savoura ce moment de complicité...

Fin chapitre III


	4. Solitude

**Je ne vais pas déroger à mon habitude...MERCI**

**Merci de me suivre malgré que cette histoire soit moins « légère » qu'une famille si ordinaire**

**Ca me touche que vous soyez toujours là avec autant de fidélité peu importe où je vous mène**

**Merci du fond du cœur.**

**Merci à Maly et koul pour vos reviews**

**Chapitre IV : «**** Solitude**** »**

Une semaine s'écoula depuis l'incident du ballon...Castiel s'avéra être un voisin plutôt discret et peu bavard. Ellen l'avait croisé quelques fois, et même s'il restait poli et courtois, il s'en tenait toujours à un simple bonjour et ne semblait pas vouloir se lier plus avant avec les habitants de l'immeuble.

« Génial un ermite » grommela Dean en buvant sa bière, yeux rivés depuis sa fenêtre sur l'appartement d'en face. Il pensait souvent à cet étrange voisin et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses journées enfermé entre ses 4 murs. Il sourit qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter que s'interroger sur la vie d'un homme qui visiblement ne désirait pas se mêler à la vie des petites gens...

« Snobinard » pesta Dean en vidant sa bière.

« Sammy » hurla-t-il en se retournant tout en jetant un œil à l'horloge.

Il travaillait ce soir, il ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde. Dean avait dépassé le stade de la fatigue, il était épuisé...Tous les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés et malgré ses heures de sommeil, ses yeux restaient constamment cernés de noir.

Oncle Bobby avait grommelé plus d'une fois qu'il devrait arrêter de travailler au restaurant et trouver un boulot le samedi en journée...Que cela le gênerait pas de travailler seul cette unique matinée de la semaine au garage.

« Pour faire quoi Bobby ? Y a pas de boulot...Missouri a déjà dû diminuer mes extras, tu veux quoi...Que je vende mon cul » fulmina Dean en passant, las, ses mains sur dans ses cheveux.

Le vieil homme en temps normal l'aurait remis à sa place avec une réplique cinglante mais il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Il aimait bien ce gamin et le voir s'éreinter au travail le faisait rager et maudire John.

« Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vis un enfer » marmonnait souvent Bobby quand il voyait Dean, affalé sur sa chaise pendant sa pause.

Il se décida d'agir et ce matin-là quand Dean arriva, Bobby l'interpella.

« Dean...Dans mon bureau » depuis la porte de celui-ci.

Ce dernier jeta sa veste sur une pile de pneus usés et s'y rendit les pieds lourds.

« Assieds-toi » en indiquant la chaise face à la sienne.

« S'il te plaît, pas de discours moralisateur...Je suis pas d'humeur » en s'enfonçant dans son dossier.

« Fais pas chier, tu veux » en repoussant sa casquette qui ne quittait jamais sa tête.

Parfois il semblait à Dean qu'elle était greffée sur son crâne.

« Tu te rappelles de Rufus ? »

« Quoi ? Ton pote de l'armée ? »

« Oui, celui-là...Il a pris sa retraite et vient d'ouvrir un dépôt »

« Un dépôt ? »

« Oui un genre de stock où les gens peuvent acheter des trucs de l'armée »

« Oui je vois et ? »

« Il cherche quelqu'un pour le dépanner »

« Bobby » en soupirant.

« Laisse-moi finir tu veux » le coupa le vieil homme « Ca serait juste le samedi...De 10h à 16h...Pour l'arrivage et la gestion des stocks ».

« J'ai le garage » en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas besoin de toi ce jour-là ».

« C'est impossible Bobby, je peux pas me le permettre...Dans un mois, le centre va définitivement fermer ses portes durant les weekends, tu le sais pourtant...Je dois être là pour Sammy...Je peux pas demander à Ellen ou Lisa d'encore sacrifier tout leur samedi pour moi...Alors c'est non » en se levant.

« J'en ai parlé à Rufus ».

« Quoi ? » en levant les sourcils. « Tu quoi ? »

« J'ai parlé de ta situation à Rufus...Le gamin peut venir avec toi...Pour lui, c'est pas un problème, et pour Sam, ça sera juste un nouveau terrain de jeu » sourire en coin.

« Un nouveau terrain de jeu ? Bobby, ça sera blindé d'armes là-bas et Sammy n'est qu'un gosse, qu'on peut pas laisser sans surveillance plus d'une heure».

« Sous clef, les armes » rectifia Bobby.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Je sais pas si tu as vu ta tête ces derniers temps mon garçon, mais elle fait peur et je tiens à pas à devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère et placer ton frère dans un centre fermé parce que tu seras mort d'épuisement...Je pense pas que ce soit là, l'idéal pour Sammy...Hum » sur un ton proche de la colère.

« Je peux pas laisser tomber Missouri comme ça » tête basse.

« Elle travaillait sans toi avant, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra travailler sans toi après...De toutes manières, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu au resto, elle s'inquiétait plus de ton état que de celui de sa cuisine ».

« Je sais » murmura Dean. Il savait que c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé Missouri à diminuer ses extras...Il ne travaillait plus en général que deux soirs par semaine et revenait toujours avec plus de plats du jour que nécessaire.

Il aurait dû dire non mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir à ce rythme-là encore bien longtemps et que ce soir en moins, même si cela serrait le budget, il en avait besoin.

De plus, Bela lui avait annoncé que le centre de jour allait fermer le samedi, ce n'était plus rentable. Il y avait souvent plus de personnel que de malades, ceux-ci restant en général le week-end en famille, « _vous comprenez_ » avait tenté de se justifier la directrice du centre.

Non, il ne comprenait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Et puis la famille, quelle famille » ronchonna Dean...Il pouvait compter que sur lui-même et ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas surtout, solliciter encore plus l'aide de ses voisins et amis...C'était son frère, son problème...Il trouverait une solution comme toujours.

Il se sentit soudain las comme si le poids de toutes ses années s'étaient accumulés trop longtemps sur ses épaules et venaient soudainement de l'écraser.

« J'en peux plus Bobby » finit par avouer Dean, coudes sur ses cuisses, tête enfouie dans ses mains.

« Je sais fiston ». Il se leva et s'avança vers lui. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire plus ».

« Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, sans toi et les autres, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti...Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier ».

« Tu n'es pas le seul à tenir à ce gamin tu sais » en s'appuyant debout contre son bureau face à Dean.

« J'ai parlé avec Missouri » lança Bobby un peu sur la retenue.

« Pardon ? » en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard mais le vieil homme le fuyait.

« Tu ne travailleras plus chez elle que le vendredi soir... ».

« Mais...Mais Bobby, je peux pas me permettre de perdre deux jours » hurla Dean en se levant « De quoi tu te mêles PUTAIN».

« De ce qui me regarde » répliqua froidement Bobby.

« Tu vas le prendre ce boulot chez Rufus parce que je ne te laisserais pas d'autre option, ici le samedi, c'est fini pour toi, tu m'as bien compris...Rufus te paiera assez pour compenser tes extras en moins...Tu n'y perdras rien mais tu y gagneras des soirées de repos ce qui ne sera pas un luxe vu la tête de déterré que tu traînes depuis des mois...Tu prendras Sammy avec toi, il ne demandera pas mieux que de passer un peu de temps avec ce grand frère qu'il ne voit plus qu'entre deux courants d'air...C'est à prendre ou à laisser » hurla Bobby en sortant de son bureau, laissant Dean ronger son frein, le visage fermé tentant de contenir la rage qui montait en lui comme une vague...Il n'avait plus le choix, Bobby le savait, lui et Missouri l'avaient piégé...Ils savaient que pour Sammy, Dean accepterait tout...

Il finit par se laisser retomber sur sa chaise...Le même salaire, des soirées de repos en plus...Ce n'était pas négligeable, c'était même inespéré.

Mais surtout, Bobby avait raison sur un point, ça lui permettrait de partager plus de temps avec Sammy...

Ce dernier en passait presque plus avec Ellen et Ben que lui et le soir, il était tellement harassé, qu'il n'avait même plus la patience de l'écouter raconter sa journée.

Sam ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« T'es fatigué ? »

« Non, ça va aller Sammy...Laisse-moi juste le temps de terminer mon café».

« D'accord » la plupart du temps, Sammy le retrouvait endormi dans le fauteuil. Il s'asseyait alors, par terre, face à lui et se mettait à colorier en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Tout cela finissait par miner Dean.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau pour retrouver Bobby penché au-dessus du moteur d'une BM.

« D'accord » laissa tomber Dean. « Je vais aller travailler chez ton pote...Je... ». Il baissa la tête quand le vieil se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis désolé Bobby ».

« Ne le sois pas mon grand...Tu es à cran...Tu es crevé...Tu dois reprendre ta vie en main...Sors...Vois du monde...Trouve-toi quelqu'un...Tu dois penser un peu à toi ».

« J'ai pas le temps Bobby et puis...Je n'en ai pas envie non plus ».

« Ca te manque jamais ? » en s'approchant sachant que Dean savait de quoi il parlait.

« Si...Si parfois » en revoyant les doigts de Castiel frôler la paume de sa main.

« Si parfois » avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi !» en repoussant sa casquette « Samedi...C'est moi qui m'occuperait de Sammy...J'irais le chercher, il dormira chez moi et toi tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir ».

« Bobby...J'ai qu'une envie là, c'est de mon lit et j'ai pas envie de le partager, je te le garantis»

« Je m'occupe de Sammy et tu sors...Point barre...Même si ce n'est que l'histoire d'une nuit...Trouve-toi une jolie fille ou un beau mec, peu importe...Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus eu un moment pour toi ? ».

« Wouh » se mit à rire Dean en dodelinant la tête.

« Alors on est d'accord ».

« Je mérite pas tout ça » murmura Dean, les yeux humides.

« Non tu mérites plus et sache que si je le pouvais, je te le donnerais ce plus ».

« Tu me le donnes déjà Bobby, sans toi, j'aurais jamais pu y arriver ».

Le vieil homme se mit à rougir en bougonnant et tira maladroitement Dean vers lui, en lui attrapant le pan de sa chemise.

« Viens là gamin » en le serrant dans ses bras.

Dean, en général, se contentait d'une étreinte courte et virile mais là, il avait besoin de serrer Bobby plus fort que d'habitude, il respira son odeur de whisky mêlée aux odeurs d'huile et d'essence, il cherchait la chaleur de ce père de substitution...Il en avait besoin.

« Ca va aller mon grand » en tapotant dans son dos, pris par l'émotion du moment.

« Merci Bobby...Merci ». Tête dans le creux de son cou « Merci d'être là, de toujours avoir été là et de l'être encore ».

Sammy apparut enfin.

« Je vais chez Ellen ce soir ? Elle vient pas ici ? ».

« Ecoute-moi Sammy » en s'approchant et posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Son cadet opina, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Ellen est malade ».

Sam tiqua.

« Tu vas aller chez Ash ce soir »

« Chez Ash ? Et Ben ? ».

« Tu connais les règles Sammy »

« Jamais le soir » un peu boudeur.

« On est d'accord...Je veux que tu obéisses à Ash et que tu sois sage... »

« Promis...Tu pars longtemps ? »

« Je sais pas Sammy » en ôtant ses mains.

« J'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là »

« Je sais » sourit Dean en posant sa main sur son cou et lui caressant le bas de la joue de son pouce.

« Mais comme je te l'ai expliqué tantôt...On sera bientôt plus souvent ensemble...Encore une semaine à attendre...C'est pas long ».

« OUI » le visage de Sammy s'éclaira.

« Je vais venir avec toi à ton travail ? »

« Oui Sammy » en tirant son visage vers lui et posant son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime tu sais »

« Moi aussi Dean...Je t'aime beaucoup » avec son éternel sourire d'enfant.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise de bureau, il n'avait pas quitté l'écran de son ordinateur de la matinée...Il se frotta les yeux et fixa la pile de documents qui s'amassait à sa droite.

Le Musée lui avait envoyé les dernières photos des statues qu'il présenterait à l'exposition.

Castiel avait fait pour chacune d'elles, une fiche explicative détaillée et une autre plus didactique pour les visiteurs plus jeunes...

Le directeur du Musée lui avait aussi demandé conseil sur la façon dont il pourrait mettre en valeur les œuvres, pour certaines d'un coût inestimable...

L'ordre dans lequel il pourrait les exposer dans les salles qui leur seraient dédiées.

Il avait reçu par mail, un lien qui lui donnait accès à la visite virtuelle des salles d'exposition pour qu'il puisse s'en faire une idée plus précise.

Le directeur avait une totale confiance en Castiel, ce dernier travaillait de pair avec le personnel spécialisé du Musée.

Ils insistèrent pour qu'il se rende sur place mais il déclinait à chaque fois l'invitation, prétextant n'être qu'un consultant.

Il n'avait cessé de travailler sur ce projet de la semaine, prenant juste quelques pauses pour continuer de ranger son appartement où traînaient encore quelques caisses.

On était samedi, ce soir, Gab viendrait dîner...Il n'avait eu le courage de rien...Sa dernière visite à Alfie lui avait miné le moral et il s'était réfugié dans le travail, refusant tout autre client pour la semaine.

Cela dit, il avait accepté un rendez-vous pour le lundi suivant pour faire plus ample connaissance avec une cliente, une riche veuve, qui cherchait un escort boy pour assister à l'avant-première d'un opéra.

Castiel n'était pas friand de musique classique...En fait, il n'était pas friand de musique du tout, il aimait le silence même si quelques fois, il se laissait bercé par le sitar de Ravir Shankar ou par quelques morceaux de musique du monde.

Il savait n'avoir aucune culture musicale et pas plus de culture cinématographique, c'était là ses seules faiblesses, il ne comprenait dès lors pas la moitié des références faites à leur propos, il ne devait son salut qu'à son esprit vif et son sens de la repartie souvent pris pour une sorte d'innocence voulue alors qu'elle n'était que vérité.

Castiel, malgré Jimmy, restait quelqu'un qui avait du mal à s'intégrer aux communs des mortels...Il jouait un jeu la moitié du temps et travaillait l'autre moitié...

Seul Gab et dans une moindre mesure, Balty son autre aîné, semblaient avoir compris son mode de fonctionnement.

Il se leva et sourit triste en regardant un dessin sous verre pendu entre deux de ses bibliothèques...Un Ganesh au fusain...C'était le premier d'une longue série qu'Alfie lui avait fait. Il était doué et Castiel s'était souvent servi de ses œuvres pour son travail, avec son consentement. Alfie ne cessait de vouloir faire plaisir à Jimmy, savoir qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait au point de le partager était sa plus belle récompense...

Castiel savait que le jeune homme l'aimait ou plutôt aimait la sensation de l'aimer...Il n'avait rien dit la première fois qu'Alfie s'était déclaré, il savait l'issue de sa maladie, fatale, à quoi bon le reprendre sur ses sentiments, si cela pouvait apaiser ses douleurs et lui donner encore l'envie de se battre.

Et puis Castiel devait bien l'admettre, il tenait à Alfie...Il ne l'aimait pas mais il ne le voyait plus comme un client depuis longtemps même si à chaque départ, l'argent rappelait la nature de leur relation, Alfie avait fini par en faire abstraction. Il lui offrait ses dessins, Jimmy les acceptait. Pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Alfie n'avait plus la force de rien...Castiel baissa les yeux. Il n'y avait décidemment pas de justice en ce bas monde, en soupirant et détournant le regard du mur.

Il se fit un café et décida de s'asseoir à l'extérieur, le soleil était doux, la chaleur réconfortante...

Il tira une chaise de sa cuisine et s'installa devant la baie vitrée...Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce jardin, il n'avait à l'époque été intéressé que par l'appartement en lui-même.

Là, il se dit qu'il ferait bien de faire appel à un professionnel...

Des rosiers sauvages longeaient tout le mur de gauche et poussaient en s'entremêlant...A droite, des lilas et quelques arbustes qui lui étaient inconnus demandaient à être taillés.

Il jeta un œil distrait au fond du jardin, une petite cabane à outil en bois sur laquelle pendait un nichoir, visiblement à l'abandon...

L'herbe commençait à pousser dans une totale anarchie...Castiel n'avait pas la main verte mais il aimait la nature...Il sourit, ça lui plaisait de voir ce jardin prendre sa liberté, il aimait voir la nature gagner sur l'ordre établi par l'homme, il décida de laisser ce dernier prendre ses aises quitte à devenir entièrement sauvage et désordonné.

Il but son café en écoutant un merle chanter...Apaisé pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine...

Il avait définitivement adopté sa nouvelle demeure. Il lui faudrait maintenant faire un effort avec le voisinage avant que Gab ne finisse par faire des siennes.

Il avait déjà fait connaissance avec Ellen et sa fille Jo...Ainsi qu'avec Ash, le gardien de l'immeuble, celui qui parlait pour deux.

Et puis, en fermant les yeux, il avait fait connaissance avec le petit Ben, Sam et son frère, Dean.

Il soupira un peu dépité...Il savait qu'un jour tout ce beau petit monde finirait par se poser des questions et par découvrir la vérité, parce que celle-ci finissait toujours par se savoir et puis surtout parce que si Castiel ne parlait jamais de cette part de lui avec sa famille, qu'il voyait trop peu pour ça d'ailleurs, il n'éludait jamais la question quand on la lui posait.

Il répondait avec un calme et une franchise tout naturelle, _je me vends_...

Cela avait pour don de glacer l'atmosphère, puis de laisser éclater des rires, personne ne le croyait mais son visage impassible mettait fin aux sourires pour laisser place à la stupeur...Comment un homme avec son bagage pouvait-il en arriver à se vendre sans sembler en être nullement gêné ? Cela les dépassait...

Cela faisait surtout fuir la plupart, en faisait rester d'autres pour de multiples raisons dont une certaine curiosité malsaine ce dont Castiel faisait fi, et puis d'autres ne retenaient qu'une chose, ça restait Castiel...

Ils étaient peu nombreux dans ce cercle...Uriel qu'il connaissait depuis le Lycée mais avec qui il avait peu à peu perdu contact depuis qu'il s'était installé sur la côte Ouest...Charlie, son ancienne voisine et sa seule véritable amie qui avait percé le secret de sa double vie avant même qu'il ne le dévoile, ils ne se voyaient plus depuis son déménagement mais restaient constamment en contact sur le net...Elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène, sa confidente...Sa nécessité...

Il y avait bien eu Rachel mais la vie les avait séparé peu à peu...Elle s'était mariée et avait suivi son mari à New York. Elle avait donné naissance à une petite fille que Castiel ne vit jamais que sur photo.

Rachel qui s'était résignée à accepter Jimmy parce qu'elle aimait Castiel, elle ne cessait de reprocher à son ami de ne pas prendre son destin en main, n'admettant pas que cette vie était celle qu'il avait choisi délibérément...Elle restait persuadée qu'il avait basculé dans ce milieu par dépit amoureux, à cause d'un lourd secret familial ou d'un viol, incapable de croire ou d'imaginer que son ami puisse se vendre juste pour l'argent...

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ».

« Je t'ai déjà tout dit Rachel mais tu ne m'écoutes pas » lui souriait-il à chaque fois.

« Un jour, tu verras, tu comprendras ce que je voulais dire...On ne peut pas choisir de se vendre sans raison ».

« J'ai une raison ».

« Elle n'est pas valable ». Et elle changeait alors de conversation pour revenir à la charge la fois d'après.

La sonnerie d'entrée fit sursauter Castiel...Il regarda sa montre...18h...ll n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Gab n'allait pas tarder.

Il avait commandé via le net dans un petit restaurant du quartier le « Louisiane »...La patronne avait accepté d'envoyer un de ses employés le livrer moyennant un surplus plutôt conséquent.

« Monsieur Novak ? » lui lança un jeune métis.

Castiel opina.

« Votre commande...Deux jambalaya-poulet »

« Merci » en fouillant dans sa poche.

« Tenez» en prenant le sac en plastique, il le paya en rajoutant 5$ de pourboire.

« Merci Monsieur...Bon appétit » en le saluant de la main et s'éloignant aussitôt. Castiel le regarda démarrer sa Vespa et disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

C'est là qu'il le vit...Dean...Il portait une veste de cuir usée et semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

Il dut sentir le regard de Castiel parce qu'il se tourna vers lui.

« Salut » lança ce dernier en haussant un peu la voix vu la distance.

« Bonsoir» lui répondit Castiel en lui souriant.

Il le vit se rapprocher, un peu gauche...

« Tant que je vous ai sous la main » en se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise « J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose »

« Moi aussi » répliqua aussitôt Castiel de sa voix rauque.

« Hein ? » relevant son regard dans le sien...Il brillait de malice et Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement »

« Vous d'abord » Dean eut la désagréable impression de rougir.

« J'aimerais que l'on se tutoie » fit Castiel sourire en coin.

« _Salaud_ » pensa Dean.

« Okay...Je préfère aussi » finit-il par répondre en riant pour briser la sensation de malaise qui s'était instaurée entre eux.

« Alors dis-moi » lança Castiel en posant son sac au sol.

« Euh...J'ai cru remarquer que vous...enfin que tu n'avais pas de voiture » bafouilla Dean.

« C'est exact » en croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

« J'aimerais savoir si...Je ...enfin si je pouvais utiliser ta place de parking ».

Castiel ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux, Dean baissa la tête.

« J'ai une vieille Chevrolet et j'y tiens énormément...Là, je dois la garer à deux rues d'ici et j'ai...»

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient » le coupa Castiel en décroisant les bras et reprenant son sac.

« Vrai ? » semblant surpris de la réponse.

« Vrai ».

« Super » sourit Dean, le visage illuminé.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Il a raison Sammy...T'es un chic type...Je vais te laisser » en jetant un œil sur le sac.

« Salut et merci encore » en s'éloignant soudain plus léger...Un souci de moins...

« Avec plaisir Dean » murmura Castiel pour lui-même tout en rentrant.

Quand Dean se retourna, la porte se refermait sur l'appartement.

Il était bizarre ce mec mais putain ce qu'il était bandant...Dean se mit à rire tout seul, Bobby avait raison, il en avait vraiment besoin...

Il s'approcha de sa voiture.

« Papa t'a trouvé une place au chaud Baby » en caressant le toit de l'Impala.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ce soir-là, Dean sortit au « Rainbow » une boîte du Nord de la ville...Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus franchi la porte mais dès qu'il entra, il sut que ça lui avait manqué.

Non pas l'atmosphère bruyante mais cette odeur masculine qui emplissait la salle...Il sourit en frissonnant...Il croisa quelques regards connus mais décida d'abord de boire un verre et de laisser venir...

Il se surprit à penser à Castiel en sirotant son whisky...Il dodelina de la tête, il ne savait même pas si le gars était voile ou vapeur même si son attitude laissait à penser qu'il était probablement gay.

Une voix qu'il ne lui était pas inconnue le sortit de ses pensées.

« Salut beau gosse »

Il releva les yeux sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Matt » en lui souriant.

« Tu cherches de la compagnie ce soir ? »

« Ca se pourrait bien » en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

« Je garde un chouette souvenir de notre dernière nuit »

« Moi aussi » et c'était vrai...Matt était beau, il le savait, il en jouait mais il n'en abusait pas, il était charmeur, charmant mais aussi un amant doué et attentionné et Dean savait que c'était de ça qu'il avait besoin ce soir.

Il savait aussi que Matt ne cherchait pas à se caser et ça lui suffit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à draguer, il était trop fatigué pour ça et le fait que Matt vienne directement à lui, facilita les choses.

« Je t'offre un verre ? » lui demanda celui-ci en saluant une connaissance.

« Ici ? » dans un sourire qui en disait long.

« Okay » sourit Matt.

Moins d'une demi-heure après, Dean se retrouvait dans son lit.

Il le laissa mener la danse à l'inverse de la dernière fois et Matt apprécia le geste.

Les mains dans ses cheveux sombres, Dean s'abandonna au plaisir...plus d'une fois...

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le souffle chaud de son amant contre sa nuque...

Il sortit du lit, enfila son boxer en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Il sentit Matt se réveiller et lui poser un baiser dans le bas des reins.

« C'était génial »

« Foutrement génial » lui répondit Dean en se retournant et posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je dois y aller » continua-t-il, un peu à regret.

« Déjà ? » en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

« Je peux profiter de ta douche ? » lui demanda Dean en jetant un œil sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Tu connais le chemin...Fais comme chez toi » en s'étirant.

Dean se laissa bercer par l'eau qui coulait le long de son dos. Cette nuit lui avait fait du bien...Bobby avait raison...Cela lui avait manqué...

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Matt avait enfilé un pantalon pyjama et leur servait un café.

« On se revoit bientôt ? »

« Je sais pas...Peut-être mais j'ai une vie un peu compliquée »

« Je te demande pas d'explication » lança Matt, avec désinvolture.

Dean eut un pincement au cœur...Il n'y avait pas que le sexe qui lui manquait...Il s'en rendit compte quand Matt l'ignora totalement jusqu'à son départ...

Il n'était que le bon coup d'un soir, c'était la règle qu'ils avaient établi entre eux...Matt s'y tenait...Dean un peu moins.

« Salut »

« Salut...Prends soin de ton beau p'tit cul » lança Matt en lui tapant doucement sur les fesses.

Dean téléphona à Bobby...Sammy devait déjà l'attendre.

Il écouta Metallica sur la route, se mit à chanter à tue-tête dans la voiture pour ne pas hurler sa solitude...

Pour qu'elle ne fasse pas écho au vide qu'il ressentait soudain...Un vide qui finissait par prendre toute la place.

Fin chapitre IV


	5. Ce soir, comme certains soirs

**Je vais finir par vous saouler avec ça mais je m'en fiche...MERCI...Parce que je ne vous le dirais jamais assez.**

**Merci d'être là, parce que sans vous, je ne le serais pas.**

**J'espère ne jamais vous décevoir.**

**Merci à Chipie pour ses review**

**A ma guest « E » **

**Si jamais tu passes par ici, je tenais à te remercier du fond du cœur pour tes review sur « A la croisée des destins » et sur « Une famille si ordinaire »...Merci**

**Attention « M »**

**Ce chapitre contient un lemon « sombre »**

**Chapitre V : « ****Ce soir, comme certains soirs...**** »**

Inias le regarda s'éloigner et toquer à la porte de la chambre du Motel. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit et qu'il entra, il redémarra en soupirant et dodelinant de la tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à concevoir...Comment pouvait-on vendre son corps sans vendre son âme ? Comment pouvait-on payer pour avoir du sexe ?

Il regarda sa montre...Il lui avait dit de repasser dans une heure.

Ca lui laissait le temps de prendre enfin une pause et de manger quelque chose de plus consistant qu'une barre chocolatée... Le temps aussi de téléphoner à sa fille avant qu'elle n'aille dormir... Le temps d'entendre la voix de sa femme lui dire d'être prudent parce que la nuit, c'était plus dangereux et qu'elle avait peur pour lui.

Inias alternait les semaines et les horaires, les journées et les nuits, ne travaillant jamais le dimanche à quelques rares exceptions près.

Le dimanche était dédié à sa famille.

Castiel l'avait contacté quelques heures auparavant pour lui demander de venir le chercher vers 19h.

Il l'attendait devant son appartement, habillé d'un simple Jean moulant et d'un T-shirt noir juste au corps, une veste en cuir négligemment jetée sur son épaule. Quand Inias se gara, il avait levé le regard vers son taxi et avait légèrement souri en s'avançant.

Ce dernier connaissait les activités de son client et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient cet homme à se vendre ainsi.

Dans son métier, il avait souvent à faire à des prostitués hommes ou femmes, de ceux qui passaient comme des ombres dans son taxi mais lui n'était pas comme les autres.

Il sourit en mangeant son sandwich au poulet-curry...

C'était probablement parce que c'était la première fois qu'un client dit régulier lui avait expliqué sans aucune gêne apparente ce qu'il faisait de ses sorties ou de ses nuits. C'était sûrement parce que c'était officiellement son premier escort-boy et gigolo...C'était certainement parce que ce dernier ne ressentait pas la nécessité d'avoir une voiture quand il pouvait avoir un chauffeur.

A quoi bon chercher des réponses, il payait plus que le tarif normal, façon implicite pour lui d'acheter son silence et sa discrétion, le reste ne le regardait pas mais Inias ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, parce que c'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait bien ce client. Toujours poli et avenant, il avait pris l'habitude dès qu'il s'installait à l'arrière de son taxi de demander comment allait sa famille et ce depuis le jour où il avait aperçu la photo de sa femme et de sa fille sur le tableau de bord.

Alors qu'Inias voulait en savoir plus sur lui, ce fut bientôt lui qui sut tout de sa vie. Il savait pousser à la confidence en n'ayant jamais l'air d'y toucher. Par contre, il évitait soigneusement de répondre à tous les sous-entendus glissés par Inias pour en savoir plus à son sujet.

Ce dernier finit par ne plus insister et se contenta de leurs conversations banales surtout à l'aller... Au retour, il y avait derrière son sourire, un regard vide et le silence... Inias en avait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur et devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui parler, juste pour savoir comment il allait ou pour lui faire oublier.

De toute manière quand il osait ses mots, il lui répondait toujours « Ca va, merci Inias » pour ensuite détourner le regard sur la route qui défilait.

Il jeta un œil sur la pendule au-dessus du comptoir du petit restaurant de quartier où il avait ses habitudes.

Il avait encore du temps pour un café.

Il repoussa son assiette vide en sortant son téléphone et le posa sur la table. Il pourrait l'appeler pour repousser la course d'une heure ou la supprimer, cela faisait près d'un mois maintenant qu'il travaillait pour lui et ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, une réception qui s'était éternisée mais Inias préférait être prévoyant...

Il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce client, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires ce qu'il faisait de sa vie privée...Il payait bien, il n'était pas difficile...Pourquoi ne pouvait-il cesser de penser à cet homme ? Pourquoi ce regard, ces yeux le touchaient-ils autant ?

Il sourit à la serveuse qui remplit sa tasse...Puis jeta un œil sur le fond d'écran de son téléphone...Sa fille, Angela, 6 ans...

C'était la seule chose qui importait dans sa vie avec sa femme...Ses princesses...Il ferait tout pour la protéger...Tout pour qu'elle ne termine pas comme une ombre dans un taxi...

Une ombre dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel glissa quelques préservatifs dans la poche droite de sa veste et un tube de lubrifiant dans l'autre.

Il soupira, il savait qu'il ne passerait pas une bonne soirée...Nick n'était pas quelqu'un de doux ni d'attentionné, il ne recherchait que son plaisir sans tenir compte de celui de l'autre mais il payait bien et ne le contactait, heureusement, pas très souvent.

Directeur d'une entreprise de marketing, Nick avait une image à tenir...Celle d'un homme affable et à femmes...Il n'était en vérité aucun des deux et quand sa frustration débordait sur son humeur, il faisait alors appel à Jimmy, l'autre face de son miroir...Celle de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il avait pris contact avec lui via le net par le biais d'un de ses anciens clients. Il recherchait un prostitué de luxe, équivalent à son standing, c'étaient ses propres termes...Castiel s'en était méfié et avait d'abord voulu le rencontrer avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec lui...

Nick présentait bien et était plutôt bel homme bien que froid et distant. Il ne lui cacha rien de ses intentions...Il ne cherchait qu'à assouvir ses désirs et n'avait nulle intention de verser dans le romantique ou la guimauve.

Avec lui, ce ne serait que le sexe pour le sexe.

Au départ, il paya le tarif normal mais petit à petit, il se mit à glisser quelques billets de plus que Castiel accepta...Plus il payait, moins il usait de préliminaires...Plus il s'approchait des limites...

Nick était son client depuis 3 ans...Il n'était pas à proprement parler ce qu'on pourrait appeler un régulier...Il lui arrivait de le voir 1 ou 2 fois par mois comme de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de lui pendant des semaines.

Castiel se fit la réflexion qu'il ne lui manquerait pas s'il venait à l'oublier ou à le remplacer.

Il avait peu de client de ce type mais il existait et cela faisait partie des côtés moins reluisants du métier...

C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles, Castiel s'était fixé des règles et des limites à ne pas de franchir et ce, assez vite, pour éviter l'autre versant de sa double profession.

Pas de relation sans protection...Pas de relation à plusieurs ou avec des mineurs...

Pas de relation dite sado-maso hors les jeux basiques...Pas de relation dite déviante...

Il acceptait quelquefois qu'une 3eme personne soit présente dans la même pièce si celle-ci se contentait d'être témoin mais il restait méfiant sur ce point-là.

Il avait déjà eu maille à partie avec certains clients surtout à ses débuts quand il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. A cette époque, il avait suivi quelques cours d'auto-défense, histoire de pouvoir écarter tout danger lorsqu'il se présenterait à lui.

Avec le temps, il s'était fait une clientèle d'habitués, une réputation et ne dut que rarement user de la force pour se défaire d'un client trop vindicatif. Client qu'il rayait aussitôt de sa liste.

Tous connaissaient ses règles implicites, Nick n'enfreignait aucune de celles-ci même si il frôlait souvent les limites de certaines, il faisait attention à ne jamais les transgresser.

Il ne voulait personne d'autre que Jimmy, il lui faisait entièrement confiance...

Quand la porte se referma, Castiel serra la mâchoire derrière un sourire de façade.

« Hello Nick »

« Salut toi » en s'approchant et lui saisissant violemment le menton pour l'obliger à l'embrasser tout en le collant à la porte...

Cette nuit-là, il les franchit...

Il partit moins d'une demi-heure après, laissant Castiel seul dans la chambre. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier finit par se lever en titubant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il laissa l'eau couler sur ses épaules sans faire attention au temps qui passait, prit l'argent posé sur la table de chevet, le glissa dans sa poche de pantalon et resta un long moment main sur la poignée de porte pour reprendre un semblant de contenance...Pour oublier la douleur surtout.

Il quitta la chambre sans un regard vers l'arrière.

Inias vit à son visage quand il s'assit avec difficulté à l'arrière de son taxi, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il tenta de croiser son regard dans le rétroviseur mais Castiel l'évitait...Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose cette question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres, mais Inias finit par le faire.

« Ca va ? » d'une voix inquiète.

Castiel se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Pas ce soir Inias, s'il te plaît »

« Bien » en tournant la clef de contact.

Castiel ferma les yeux et front contre la vitre du taxi, se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du moteur.

Il sortit de la voiture en s'aidant de la portière.

« Bonne nuit Inias »

« Bonne nuit » avec un léger mouvement de la main, Castiel lui répondit d'un sourire las mais sincère.

Il rentra, ôta sa veste, ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble du Hall et y vida ses poches.

Il regarda longuement le tube de lubrifiant encore recouvert de son plastique d'emballage.

Il referma violemment le tiroir et s'appuya sur le meuble, poings serrés, dos voûté...

Il revit Nick le regarder se déshabiller lentement pendant qu'il se caressait discrètement l'entrejambe, il réentendit sa voix brisée par le désir l'obliger à se mettre à quatre pattes, nu, au bord du lit. Il sentit sa main saisir violemment son sexe et le masturber à lui en faire mal. Le bruit d'un préservatif qu'on ouvre du bout des dents, l'appréhension, la main qui se retire et rejoint la 2eme sur ses hanches...Un long silence seulement brisé par la respiration rauque de Nick qui observait sa proie sans dire un mot et puis l'insupportable douleur...

Il ne prit pas le temps de le préparer, il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps de toute manière et cette nuit n'allait rien changer à ce qui était devenu ses habitudes. Il payait pour ça.

Mais cette fois-ci, la douleur atteint son paroxysme...Nick l'avait pénétré d'un seul coup de rein, dans un cri de rage. Le tube de lubrifiant était resté dans la poche de la veste en cuir.

Castiel se raccrocha désespérément aux draps, il fixa la table de chevet sur laquelle Nick avait jeté 200$ avant de commencer à lui faire enlever son T-shirt.

C'était aussi une des règles qu'il s'était fixée. L'argent d'abord...Sauf pour Alfie...Il sourit en pensant au jeune malade avant que la réalité ne le rattrape.

Chaque coup de rein lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'il tentait en vain d'étouffer. Ses bras finirent par céder sous leur puissance, Nick le retint pour qu'il reste sur ses genoux.

Ce soir, comme certains soirs, il aurait voulu que tout soit différent...Il aurait voulu disparaître.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit Nick se tendre en lui, jouissant tout en l'insultant.

Il se retira sans douceur et relâcha l'étreinte sur ses hanches où il avait laissé des marques jusque dans sa chair. Castiel se laissa retomber sur le matelas, doigts encore serrés sur les draps.

« Ton cul est divin » grogna Nick d'une voix trop basse, en retirant son préservatif qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur le lit, avant de remonter son pantalon, rictus aux coins des lèvres...

Le pantalon d'un costume Armani noir 3 pièces.

Nick ne se déshabillait jamais pendant leurs rapports, excepté parfois sa veste quand elle le gênait. Il ne cherchait qu'à soumettre Jimmy, le mettant en position de faiblesse et nu devant lui, alors que lui restait habillé dans son statut de mâle dominant. C'était cela qui l'excitait et le faisait basculer...L'humiliation...

Il le regarda d'un œil brillant, là sur ce lit, à sa merci et soudain son visage perdit de sa superbe...Il se pencha sur le corps étendu sur le ventre et l'embrassa doucement entre les épaules, Castiel se crispa...C'était le seul geste doux dont Nick se sentit capable. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que tout.

« Pardon » dans un murmure en remontant la couverture sur sa nudité, sortant aussitôt de la chambre.

Cette nuit-là, Castiel but plus que de raison...Demain serait un autre jour, il se replongerait dans les secrets de l'Inde...Il oublierait Nick jusqu'à son prochain appel...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean gara l'Impala devant l'entrepôt...Sam ne tenait plus en place, il adorait venir ici...Accompagner son grand frère, être à ses côtés, le regarder travailler, c'était tellement magique et inespéré pour lui.

Si Dean, au départ, avait eu quelques réticences quant à l'emmener sur son nouveau lieu de travail, il se rendit vite compte que tout irait bien mieux que prévu.

Et cela en grande partie grâce au propriétaire des lieux...Sam avait directement sympathisé avec Rufus. Ce dernier s'adressait à lui comme à un adulte et lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important même si il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que lui racontait le soldat à la retraite.

Sam était fasciné par les souvenirs que ce dernier partageait avec lui.

Pendant qu'il vidait les containers et les différents cartons livrés le matin même, Dean ne devait pas se soucier de ce qu'il advenait de son cadet. Il lui suffisait d'entendre la voix rocailleuse de Rufus pour le savoir assis à avaler les paroles du soldat qui enjolivait tous ses souvenirs d'une couche de fantaisie qui faisait sourire l'aîné.

Parfois il croisait le regard de Rufus en dodelinant de la tête, l'air de lui dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment que Sam pour croire à toutes ses fadaises. Le retraité lui souriait en tirant sur son cigare. Un petit clin d'œil et il reprenait ses pérégrinations imaginaires...

A l'entendre, Rufus aurait fait toutes les guerres même celles pour lesquelles il n'était probablement pas encore né.

Dean riait souvent en écoutant les détails de ses hauts faits d'arme tous aussi abracadabrants les uns que les autres.

Sam lui ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à son narrateur. Le contenu, il l'oublierait, de toutes manières, le jour d'après.

Il restait là, les yeux brillants, balançant le bout des pieds dans le vide, assis sur le vieux Sherman rouillé qui se dressait à l'entrée, Rufus assis au comptoir, attendant le client ou rangeant une caisse de petits matériels.

La casquette militaire vissée sur la tête, Rufus recevait ses visiteurs avec autant de bagout qu'il racontait ses histoires.

Cela faisait un mois que Dean travaillait dans son entrepôt et pas un seul de ceux-ci n'était ressorti sans au moins avoir acheté un écusson.

Dean et son frère croisaient parfois d'anciens camarades de Rufus qui passaient le saluer, et c'était alors là, un concours à celui qui raconterait l'aventure la plus invraisemblable qui lui soit arrivée.

Dean devait bien se l'avouer, il adorait travailler pour ce vieux bonimenteur...Il gagnait assez pour compenser les pertes de ses deux extras et le boulot en lui-même n'était pas très compliqué bien que fatigant. De plus, Rufus s'avéra être un patron plutôt conciliant qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose de Dean ...Qu'en fin de journée, toute la marchandise livrée soit rangée à sa place, ce qui fut jusqu'à présent toujours le cas.

Le vieux soldat à la retraite n'arrêtait pas de leur dire qu'il attendait impatiemment le samedi pour avoir un peu de compagnie...

« Celle de Sammy surtout...C'est le seul qui gobe toutes tes histoires » lui lançait alors Dean.

« Ta gueule gamin...Tout ce que je raconte à ton frère n'est que la stricte vérité...J'y mets juste ma p'tite touche personnelle pour que ce soit moins barbant » en tirant sur son cigare et lui recrachant la fumée au visage.

« Je peux te montrer toutes mes cicatrices pour te le prouver, si tu veux » en faisant mine de lever son T-shirt olive.

« Non merci...J'ai déjà vu assez d'horreur comme ça » supplia Dean en s'enfuyant dans les réserves.

« Ingrat...Quand je pense à tous ceux qui ont versé leur sang pour vous offrir cette liberté que vous respectez si peu » répondit faussement outré Rufus en mâchonnant son cigare.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le vendredi suivant, avec l'accord de Missouri qui changea le soir d'extra de Dean au jeudi, Bobby l'invita avec Sam et Rufus à dîner au « Louisiane ».

Demain ils devraient tous travailler mais Dean pouvait bien faire une exception...Ce qu'il fit sous l'insistance de son Oncle et la joie non dissimulée de son frère.

« D'accord Sammy... » avait fini par soupirer Dean.

L'Impala ronronna une dernière fois, Dean se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Prêt mon grand ? »

« Oui » tout sourire en tirant sur ses manches. Il avait insisté pour mettre ses plus beaux habits...Dean n'avait pas su résister à ses yeux de chien battu.

« Sammy, tu sais, on va juste manger avec Bobby et Rufus » en croisant les bras.

« Je sais mais je veux la mettre » en tendant sa chemise vers lui. Dean dodelina de la tête et céda.

Si Sam avait mis sa plus belle chemise et son pantalon costume noir...Dean lui s'était contenté d'une chemise grise dont il avait remonté les manches et d'un Jean délavé.

Bobby et Rufus les attendaient déjà en grande conversation devant deux verres de Whisky.

La salle était à moitié pleine, Dean fit un signe de la main à Garth, le serveur qui lui répondit d'un large sourire.

« Ah bah quand même... » fit Rufus en prenant Bobby à témoin.

« Désolé du retard, Sammy voulait se faire beau » lança Dean en jetant un regard taquin vers Sam qui fit la moue.

« Laissez ce gamin tranquille...Tu es magnifique mon Sammy ». Missouri s'approcha et pinça avec affection la joue de ce dernier.

« Asseyez-vous mes anges, je m'occupe de vous tout de suite...Et toi » en pointant Rufus

« T'avise pas de sortir ses horreurs de ta poche dans mon restaurant, tu m'as bien compris !» le regard menaçant.

« Mais Missie ! » en retirant la main de sa veste militaire, dépité.

« NON...Sinon tu connais la sortie » en s'éloignant aussitôt vers les cuisines. Dean la suivit du regard et ce fut là qu'il le vit, assis au fond de la salle, le visage fermé et semblant ailleurs.

Sam tira une chaise et s'assit à la droite de Rufus qui grommela encore...Ses cigares, des horreurs...Pffffff...

« Je reviens » lança Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » fit un Bobby, un peu surpris.

Rufus haussa les épaules avec l'air de celui qui n'en avait rien à fiche.

Il se tourna vers Sam bouche bée devant la mâchoire d'alligator qui trônait derrière le comptoir.

« Ca me rappelle la fois où je me suis retrouvé face à face avec un crocodile au Vietnam... » commença Rufus.

Bobby leva les yeux au plafond en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise...C'était reparti pour un tour.

« Bonsoir » dit une voix douce qui le fit sursauter. Castiel releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Dean.

« Bonsoir » lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Vous...Tu... » en cherchant, discrètement si une personne lui tenait compagnie.

« Tu es seul ? »

« Il semblerait oui » les yeux moqueurs.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » continua Dean, les mains cherchant désespérément un appui invisible.

Putain mec, le plan de drague foireux que tu me fais là, se flagella Dean.

« C'est la première fois » lui répondit Castiel, visiblement très amusé par l'embarras de son voisin.

« Tu...Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » osa finalement Dean en se fustigeant mentalement pour la deuxième fois.

« Tu sembles accompagné ? » indiquant du regard, la table des convives.

« Ils ne demanderont pas mieux que tu te joignes à nous...Rufus adore s'entendre parler et puis ça fera plaisir à Sammy de te revoir » sourit Dean.

Castiel hésita un instant, se mordillant légèrement les lèvres ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Dean.

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé...C'était juste histoire de... »

« D'accord » le coupa Castiel.

Putain cette manie qu'il avait d'interrompre les gens, pesta Dean en ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de danser la samba.

Castiel se leva de table.

« Merci pour l'invitation » en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Y a pas de quoi » sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa tablée en fulminant de s'être montré si empoté. Décidemment soit il était rouillé, soit ce mec lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Probablement les deux, se dit-il en soupirant.

« Les gars...Je vous présente Castiel, notre nouveau voisin...Il va se joindre à nous pour dîner, si ça dérange personne, bien sûr ».

Bobby lança un regard en coin à Dean qui le foudroya du sien pour qu'il se taise.

« Rufus...Enchanté » tout en se levant et tendant la main.

« Moi de même» répondant à son salut.

« Lui, c'est Bobby ».

« Bonsoir » fit son Oncle avec un petit sourire qui fit bondir intérieurement Dean.

« Enchanté » en lui serrant la main à son tour.

« Je te présente pas Sammy » en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du vieux garagiste.

Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche quand un « Ta gueule Bobby » en sourdine, lui coupa la chique.

« Bonsoir Sammy ».

« Bon'soir Castiel...Tu vas manger avec nous, c'est vrai ? » en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux de son front.

« Oui» dans un léger sourire.

« Chouette » lança Sam rayonnant « T'as vu !...J'ai mis ma chemise blanche » tout en tirant sur ses manches pour la centième fois de la soirée.

« Elle te va très bien » lui répondit Castiel tout en prenant une chaise de la table voisine inoccupée et s'asseyant en bout de table entre Sam et Dean.

« C'est vrai ? » insista Sam.

« Je ne mens jamais » lui répondit Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Bon alors...Ces Messieurs ont choisi ou ils attendent le prochain déluge ? » lança Missouri mains sur les hanches.

« Que diriez-vous d'un bon jambalaya maison pour tous » suggéra Rufus.

« Moi ça me va » répondit Bobby.

« Pareil » acquiesça Dean en questionnant du regard son frère.

« Oh oui » un sourire d'enfant éclaira son visage.

« Cass ? » lança Dean sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de donner un surnom à son voisin de table.

Ce dernier tiqua.

« Ca te va ? » insista Dean n'ayant toujours pas compris la raison de son silence.

« Ca me va » en levant le regard vers Missouri.

« Bien...Jambalaya maison pour tout le monde...Les boissons ? »

« De l'eau pour Sammy et une bière pour moi »

« J'peux pas avoir un soda ? » gémit le cadet.

Dean lui céda pour la 2eme fois de la soirée.

« Bobby et moi, on va prendre une bouteille de vin rouge »

« Une préférence ? »

« On te fait confiance »

« Et pour vous ? » en se tournant vers Castiel.

« Un verre de vin blanc doux...Merci »

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur...Sammy ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre Rufus et ses histoires de guerre et Castiel qui n'arrêtait pas de le corriger.

Dean et Bobby durent se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine du militaire qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure que Castiel démontait ses aventures à coup de date et de rectification historiques. Il faisait cela avec un tel naturel, sans jamais chercher à humilier sciemment Rufus que cela en devenait hilarant.

Sur le coup, Dean lui trouva un air tellement innocent que cela contrasta avec l'image du mec sûr et parfois un peu imbu de sa personne que Dean s'était faite de lui.

Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs...Pas question de craquer pour ce type.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que depuis quelques secondes, il n'avait pas décroché son regard de lui.

« Dean ? » lança ce dernier en tiquant à nouveau.

« Tu sais qu'il invente, en le sachant très bien d'ailleurs, enfin du moins je l'espère » en se tournant vers Rufus. « ...la moitié des histoires qu'il raconte et que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte ici depuis longtemps sauf toi » lui balança dans un calme olympien Dean.

« C'est que la vérité...Tout ce que je raconte est arrivé » Rufus fulminait.

« A d'autres oui mais certainement pas à toi » continua Bobby, en vidant son verre de vin.

« Faux derche » ronchonna Rufus.

« Mythomane » répliqua du tac au tac Bobby.

« Je suis désolé » tous les regards se tournèrent vers Castiel qui semblait sincèrement dépité.

« Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras devant vos amis...En général, je ne me laisse pas emporter comme ça » en baissant la tête.

Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de soudain se lancer dans cette joute verbale avec cet ancien militaire. Il savait pourtant tenir sa place, il était même en général payé pour ça.

Sauf que là, ce n'était pas le cas...Il était invité, chose tellement rare pour lui qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Dean sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'auraient ses travers de caractère.

Il était plutôt du genre taciturne en société mais le débat l'avait emporté sur la raison. Le débat et surtout l'ambiance bon enfant du dîner, chose dont il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude jusqu'ici.

Il sourit...Etre cultivé ne faisait pas de vous un être intelligent, être habitué à être rémunéré pour être sociable, ne faisait pas de vous un être qui l'était de fait.

Il releva le menton pour s'apercevoir que tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui.

« Me mettre dans l'embarras ? » répéta Rufus, dubitatif « Sache mon p'tit gars que rien ne me gêne jamais, j'ai déjà vécu des situations bien plus humiliantes que celle-ci...Et c'est vrai que j'ai parfois tendance, je l'avoue, à me laisser un peu emporté ? »

« Un peu ? » ironisa Bobby.

« Oh toi ça va hein...On t'a pas sonné ».

Sam se mit à rire devant la rixe des deux hommes.

Dean en fut le premier surpris.

« Ils sont trop rigolos » en souriant à son frère.

Rufus se tourna vers lui.

« Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule par hasard, mon p'tit bonhomme ? » l'air faussement sévère.

« Si » répliqua Sam en riant de plus belle...Dean hésita entre rire avec lui et craquer devant la joie enfantine de son cadet...Une soirée entre amis et Sammy qui en faisait partie intégrante sans être jugé ou mis à l'écart à cause de son handicap.

Il passa sa main sur son menton, son regard s'illumina en croisant celui de Sam.

Pour la première fois du repas, Castiel ne se sentit pas à sa place, non pas de leur fait mais du sien...Il était étranger à tout ça, c'était si loin de ces mondes, ils étaient tous si différents de lui et pourtant il avait aimé ce dîner, aimé être avec eux, parmi eux...

Il avait aimé avoir l'impression de faire partie intégrante de leur petit cercle fermé...D'être accepté pour ce qu'il était.

Qu'en serait-il quand ils connaîtraient la vérité ?...SA vérité.

« Cass ? ». Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras.

« Oui ? » en sursautant.

« Tu veux un dessert ou un café ? » l'interrogea Dean.

Il leva les yeux, Missouri le regarda la mine renfrognée.

« C'est la maison qui offre » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est ...C'est gentil...Je prendrais un café s'il vous plaît »

« Et un café de plus » en s'éloignant.

« J'espère qu'on t'ennuie pas trop avec toutes nos histoires » s'inquiéta gentiment Dean.

« Du tout...Je passe une excellente soirée...Merci ».

« Tout le plaisir était pour nous enfin...Je sais pas si Rufus pense pareil » se mit à rire Dean en jetant un œil en bout de table.

« Ca fait jamais de mal une petite remise à jour...Au moins la prochaine fois, je ne me vautrerais plus » répliqua ce dernier.

« Ca veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? » se désespéra Bobby en expirant bruyamment.

« Va te faire foutre vieux débris ».

« Euh les gars » tonna Dean en indiquant du regard son frère qui dévorait sa glace à la fraise.

« C'est pas grave...Je connais plein de gros mots tu sais » en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main.

« Sammy...Y a des serviettes, tu vas en mettre plein ta chemise et ces taches-là partent pas au lavage, je te signale ».

« Viens là » fit Castiel en prenant sa main et l'essuyant.

« Merci » en continuant à manger sa glace de l'autre main.

Bobby jeta un œil à sa montre et fit signe à Rufus qu'il était temps de partir, Sammy n'arrêtait pas de bailler depuis quelques minutes.

« Bon...Ce soir, la note est pour moi » en se levant.

« Je... » commença Castiel.

« Pas un mot, jeune homme...Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis...De plus, vous avez su remettre cet énergumène à sa place, ça valait bien un dîner » en tapant sur l'épaule de Rufus.

« Je vous remercie » sincèrement touché par son geste.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra, ce fut un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance » en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

« Pour moi aussi » Castiel se surprit à vraiment le penser.

« Salut mon gars...A la revoyure et la prochaine fois, je vous mettrais au défi de trouver des failles à mes histoires » continua Rufus.

« Oh mon dieu » soupira Bobby en levant les yeux au plafond. « Avance, tu nous saoules déjà» en le poussant.

« Debout Sammy, on y va » lança Dean pendant que Bobby se rendait jusqu'au comptoir pour payer la note.

« Je suis fatigué » maugréa celui-ci.

« Je sais mon grand...Dans 5 minutes, on sera à la maison et tu pourras plonger dans ton lit » en se levant.

« Je te dépose ? » en se tournant vers Castiel.

« Non, c'est gentil...Je vais rentrer à pied ».

Dean ne put cacher sa déception ce que Castiel nota.

« Merci pour l'invitation...J'ai passé un...un excellent moment ».

« Moi aussi ».

« Je... » Il chercha ses mots. « A bientôt Dean » en lui tendant la main.

« A bientôt Cass ».

« Pourquoi Cass ? » tiqua ce dernier en gardant prisonnier sa main.

« J'ai dit ça moi ? » se mit à rire Dean.

« C'est une fichue manie que j'ai...Désolé Castiel » rectifiant son erreur.

« Ne le sois pas...J'aime beaucoup » répondit-t-il, en relâchant, à regret, la main de son vis-à-vis.

« Vraiment ? » en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, vraiment...Va pour Cass ».

« Génial ».

Bobby les rejoignit.

« Bon, ça y est...On peut y aller ? »

« Salut » lança une dernière fois Dean.

« Merci encore ».

« De rien mec » fit Rufus en remettant sa casquette « Tu devrais passer à l'entrepôt, je suis sûr que le look Marines t'irait à merveille ».

« Rufus » soupira exaspéré Dean.

« Bah quoi ? ».

« Dehors » en attrapant Sammy par l'épaule.

« Au revoir Castiel ».

« Au revoir Sammy ».

« Je t'aime bien » en lui souriant du haut de ses deux mètres.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre, déstabilisé...

Il regarda le quatuor sortir du restaurant en se chamaillant, un dernier regard de Dean et le silence, soudain trop pesant.

Il retourna, regarda la table pour être certain d'avoir vécu cette soirée...

Ce soir, comme certains soirs, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un et non plus quelque chose...

Il sourit, prit sa veste, salua Missouri et sortit...

Il aperçut l'Impala tourner au coin de la rue...

Etre quelqu'un, être Cass...

Il ne savait pas encore que le lendemain, Nick allait lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien...

Fin chapitre V

**Ce lemon, je ne l'ai pas écrit par sadisme mais Castiel est un prostitué et tous les clients ne sont pas des Ian ou des Alfie, il fallait en parler crûment pour comprendre ce qu'il vit même si contrairement aux prostitués des rues, il peut choisir ses clients...Cela n'empêche pas qu'il est et sera toujours perçu comme un objet que l'on paie pour son propre plaisir et non pour le sien.**

**Cet évènement va changer la donne.**


	6. Mon frère, mon choix

**Je ne le répéterais jamais assez MERCI**

**Merci de me suivre et de vous perdre avec moi dans mes histoires, de vous attacher à ces persos qui sont aussi les vôtres.**

**Merci pour tout, vous êtes mes récompenses**

**Merci à Koul et Chipie pour vos review**

**Chapitre VI : « ****Mon frère, mon choix**** »**

Le dimanche matin, Castiel vit débarquer chez lui, Gab, tout sourire pointant son porte- bagage.

Il avait décidé de lui offrir, pour son emménagement, une table de jardin et deux chaises.

« Vu que tu reçois jamais personne d'autre que moi » avait-il balancé, ironique mais un peu amer, à l'autre bout du fil.

Ce n'était pas dans son intention de venir ce jour-là. Il avait juste téléphoné à Castiel, la veille au soir, pour le prévenir qu'il passerait en fin de semaine déposer les meubles. Mais il s'était ravisé quand il se rendit compte que son frère semblait ivre et encore plus distant que d'habitude. D'accord, Castiel détestait l'usage du téléphone et s'en tenait toujours au strict minimum mais là, les oui et non lui semblèrent plus lourds de sens qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Castiel ? » ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

« Mmnn » appuyé contre le meuble de cuisine pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sur la table, un verre vide et une demi-bouteille de whisky.

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool, il lui suffisait en général de 3 verres pour être ivre...Gab s'en était toujours moqué et Balty encore plus, lui qui pouvait boire sans jamais en paraître affecté.

Gab n'était pas idiot, cet état-là chez son frère signifiait souvent qu'il allait mal et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir à cause de quoi.

Durant toute la conversation, Castiel fit un effort surhumain pour concentrer ses dernières forces sur la voix de son aîné et rester focalisé sur celle-ci.

« Tu as bu !» finit par en conclure Gab.

« Pose pas de questions stupides ! » bredouilla son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien »

Il sut que son frère n'en dirait pas plus et qu'il n'était surtout pas en état de le faire.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose demain ? »

« Hmmm ?» semblant lui demander de répéter.

« Tu es libre demain ? » légèrement exaspéré.

«Oui »

« Je passerais fin de matinée...Maintenant fais-moi plaisir...Arrête de boire et va te coucher»

« J'fais ce que j'veux » la voix pâteuse.

Gab leva les yeux au plafond en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux trop longs.

« Castiel s'il te plaît »

« Hmmm » puis la tonalité.

« Tu fais chier...Tu fais chier » ragea Gab en écrasant son téléphone sur son front avant de le balancer sur le divan dans un geste de frustration.

Castiel s'était réveillé le lendemain avec un léger mal de tête mais rien d'insupportable, il se rappela vaguement que son frère lui avait téléphoné et parlé de jardin mais ne se souvenait plus vraiment du contenu de leur conversation.

Il avala deux aspirines en buvant son café et resta songeur debout devant la baie vitrée.

Il regardait son reflet distraitement quand il fut sorti de ses rêveries par la sonnette d'entrée.

Un coup d'œil sur la pendule de la cuisine...10h30...

« Gaby » soupira-t-il en posant sa tasse.

Habillé d'un simple Jean et d'un T-shirt blanc, il traîna ses pieds nus jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Helloooooooo Kido» fit un Gab, les bras grands ouverts, l'air bien trop enjoué pour être naturel.

Castiel ferma les yeux agressé tant par sa voix que par le soleil qu'il se prit de face.

« Quand on ne sait pas boire, on se contente de flotte, p' tit frère » le taquina Gab en lui tapotant sur le bras. « Allez...Viens m'aider à rentrer tout ça, tu veux »

« Maintenant ? » dépité

« Maintenant » en rejoignant sa voiture.

Castiel glissa ses pieds dans une paire de sandales qui traînait dans le Hall et suivit son frère sans un mot, il savait de toutes manières, qu'avec lui, il n'aurait jamais gain de cause.

Moins d'une heure après, les meubles de jardin étaient montés et prêt à être étrennés.

Castiel prépara du café et sortit une boîte de bonbons de l'armoire...C'était le péché mignon de son frère.

Gab, chemise déboutonnée et manches retroussées, s'était affalé sur sa chaise profitant du soleil qui commençait à poindre dans le jardin...Il faisait doux, calme, apaisant et pendant un moment il oublia la raison de sa présence.

Les yeux fermés, il savourait ces instants de plénitude.

Un bruit de tasse sur le plastique de la table, un bruit de boite en aluminium qu'on ouvre...

Celui d'une chaise qu'on tire.

Il ouvrit un œil et vit son frère s'asseoir les traits crispés...Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que sa nuit avait dû être loin d'être plaisante...Avec les années, il avait appris à lire sur le visage de son frère, lire les mots qu'il se refusait de lui dire.

« Tu devrais le rayer de ta liste » bougonna-t-il.

« Je devrais oui » répondit tout simplement Castiel.

« Tu attends quoi...Qu'il finisse par t'envoyer à l'hôpital ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas »

« Ca t'est déjà arrivé, je te signale » en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Une seule fois »

« Plus tous les incidents que tu as dû me cacher » en se saisissant rageur d'un caramel.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, Gaby »

« Probablement parce que, même dans le doute, je voulais rien savoir...Ni maintenant alors que je devrais mais que j'y arrive pas » en fixant le bout du jardin.

« Je...Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment mon petit frère, un mec brillant qui avait un avenir tout tracé devant lui, finisse par accepter de se faire pratiquement violer pour du fric» dans un murmure rageur proche de la rupture.

Castiel ne sut quoi répondre parce qu'au fond, Gab avait raison...Ce qui s'était produit la veille, il l'avait ressenti comme tel...Les 200$ n'y changeraient rien ni même les excuses de Nick.

« Ce sont les mauvais côtés du métier...Ils sont rares et ...et il est le seul »

« Pourquoi ? » en se tournant vers lui. « Pourquoi Castiel ? » entre colère et désespoir.

« On en a déjà parlé des milliers de fois, Gab...J'aimerais qu'on change de sujet et qu'on...qu'on profite qu'on soit ensemble...Juste nous deux » fit tristement Castiel sans le regarder.

« Tu veux que je te dise, moi, pourquoi tu le gardes dans ta liste cet enfant de salaud » fulminait Gab.

« Dis-moi » répliqua aussitôt Castiel sur un ton à la fois provocateur et las, tout en se tournant vers lui. Sachant que de toute façon, il ne mettrait pas fin à la discussion sans avoir eu le dernier mot.

« Parce que tu veux qu'il te rappelle ce que tu es »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire » en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise tout en déballant son caramel.

Il y eut un long silence seulement interrompu par le chant des oiseaux et parfois au loin, le bruit d'un moteur.

« Ca me fait mal tu sais...Je suis ton grand frère et te voir ainsi accepter d'en être réduit à ça pour quelques billets sur une table de chevet...Ca me... » Il laissa ses mots en suspens.

« Ca te répugne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je suis »

« Je te mentirais en te disant le contraire mais je t'aime alors... » dans un rire étouffé en haussant les épaules, désabusé.

« Ca me bouffe, c'est tout...Chaque fois que je reçois un appel avec un numéro inconnu, j'ai peur...Peur pour toi...Peur qu'on m'annonce que tu es tombé sur le salaud de trop » répondit, le visage à présent fermé, Gab.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion » Castiel se leva en s'aidant des accoudoirs.

« Et on l'aura encore et ce, tant que tu ne te décideras pas à raccrocher »

« Pour vivre de quoi, Gaby...De mes recherches ? Ca me suffit à peine à payer le loyer » s'énerva Castiel.

« Personne ne te demande de vivre dans des appart hors de prix non plus » répliqua sur le même ton, Gab en se levant à son tour.

« J'ai besoin d'espace et de lumière » répliqua aussitôt Castiel.

« Parce que tu vis dans l'obscurité...Quitte ce milieu et tu verras que tu pourras te contenter d'un 3 pièces sans te sentir emprisonné »

« J'y étoufferais » hurla Castiel en faisant face à son frère.

« Alors accepte de devenir régent...Tu trouverais une place d'enseignant dans n'importe quelle unif...Ils se battraient pour t'avoir »

« Je ne veux pas enseigner » marmonna Castiel.

« Tu me fais chier » hurla à son tour Gab. « Si tu préfères te faire déchirer et bien fais-le mais compte plus sur moi pour ramasser les mor... ». Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait de se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots. Le regard soudain vide de son frère, le glaça.

« Merde Castiel » les larmes aux yeux. « Je déteste » en se jetant dans ses bras.

Gaby le serra si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé mais il finit par répondre à son étreinte.

« J'aurais voulu que tu ne connaisses jamais cette part de moi » murmura Castiel à son oreille.

«On n'accepte pas que la moitié d'un frère sous prétexte que l'autre moitié ne vous plaît pas...Et même si je n'approuve pas tous tes choix, ce sont les tiens » en le repoussant et le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais j'abandonnerais jamais, je serais toujours un emmerdeur de casse-couille de première qui te pourrira la vie jusqu'à ce que tu jettes cette fichue liste aux chiottes, tu m'entends » continua-t-il devant un Castiel muet.

« Ta vie, c'est la mienne aussi...On est frère pour le meilleur et pour le pire » en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé si mes choix te déçoivent Gaby, ce n'était pas mon intention mais j'ai choisi cette vie et je l'assume ».

« Castiel » en lui serrant le visage entre ses deux mains. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais de ta vie que tu es une déception pour moi...Merde, t'es un putain de théologien de génie...T'es un mec intelligent et cultivé...Je suis tellement fier de toi...Fier de tout ce que tu es ».

« Gaby » les yeux humides

« J'ai juste envie de te voir heureux...Et tu ne l'es pas...Tu ne l'es plus »

« Je vais bien » dans un sourire.

« Tu mens mal » en relâchant son visage.

« Je sais » étouffa Castiel dans un rire sourd.

« Réponds à cette question et on en arrêtera là...pour aujourd'hui » lui demanda Gab.

« Je t'écoute »

« Tu vas le rayer de ta liste ce mec ? »

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui suppliant de son aîné et sourit « Je te le promets »

« Génial » en replongeant dans la boîte à bonbons « Bon et si on parlait de ton expo ? »

« Elle ouvrira ses portes, si tout va bien, début du mois prochain...Et je te signale que ce n'est pas MON expo » en se rasseyant tout en fermant les yeux.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Gab.

« Ca ira...Ne t'en fais pas ».

Ils parlèrent longtemps de son travail pour le Musée, Castiel avait retrouvé le sourire et tout son entrain en lui montrant ses recherches et les différentes salles d'exposition via une visite virtuelle sur le net. Il parlait et Gab n'écouta que la moitié de ce qu'il racontait, il le regardait s'illuminer, emporté par sa passion.

Castiel finit par s'en rendre compte.

« Si je t'emmerde faut l'dire » en croisant les bras.

« Tu m'emmerdes pas, tu me fascines...Tu gâches tes talents à rester cloîtrer entre ses murs alors que tu pourrais éveiller des vocations avec ton savoir »

« J'aime bien ce que je fais, Gab »

« Oui je sais et ça se voit, je t'assure...Mais bon... » un peu déçu.

« Tu viendras ? » murmura Castiel, en tiquant.

« Bien sûr que je viendrais, je manquerais ça pour rien au monde » tout sourire en sortant un bonbon de sa poche de pantalon.

Castiel lui sourit, le regard brillant et Gab retrouva pendant un instant ce petit frère qui pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures lui raconter des histoires fantastiques pour le border. Ce sourire plein d'innocence sur ce visage d'adulte, ce visage de Janus qui le minait autant qu'il le rendait fier.

Ils mangèrent sur le pouce une pizza un peu brulée que Castiel avait oubliée dans le four. Ils en rirent et la discussion en vint à tomber sur sa soirée au « Louisiane », sur l'invitation de ses voisins, sur les discussions animées et les fous rires, sur lui.

Gab vit, pour la première fois depuis des années, un éclat dans les yeux de son frère qu'il croyait ne plus jamais y revoir.

« Ma parole mais c'est qu'il a l'air de te plaire ce mec» sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Qui ça ? » sursauta Castiel qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'enthousiasme avec lequel il avait parlé de Dean.

« Joue pas au con avec moi, tu veux » en mordant dans sa part de pizza.

« Oublie ça Gab...Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible » en baissant le regard.

« Ca ne tient qu'à toi de changer les règles du jeu » suivi d'un nouveau coup de dent.

« Je ne le connais même pas...Et puis laisse tomber...Quand il saura » la voix trop basse en jouant avec une olive du bout de l'index.

« Tu sais parfois les gens peuvent nous surprendre »

« Tu accepterais, toi, de sortir avec une pute ? » lança platement Castiel.

« Cassie merde » s'écria Gab, manquant s'étrangler. « Sors pas des trucs pareils quand je mange »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que la vérité »

« Tu m'as coupé l'appétit, merci » pesta son aîné en jetant la fin de sa pizza dans son assiette.

« Tu comptes le revoir ? » finit-il par demander en se levant et se dirigeant vers le frigo.

« Le moins possible »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens de te le dire »

« Tu comptes n'avoir plus QUE des relations payées ? Tu n'envisages sérieusement plus rien d'autre que ça ? » en balançant sa bouteille devant lui.

« Fous-moi la paix » en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

« Ce mec te plaît...Ca crève les yeux...Visiblement tu lui plais aussi...Pourquoi ne pas mettre le reste en standby et tenter ta chance ? »

« Parce que je suis pas ce genre de mec, je pourrais pas lui cacher la vérité » en jetant le reste de la pizza dans la poubelle.

« Ce que tu peux être con pour un mec intelligent » en levant, exaspéré, les yeux au plafond.

« Merci » siffla Castiel.

« De rien » en vidant sa bière. « Au pire tu pourrais lui laisser tes tarifs » en tapant la bouteille vide sur la table. « Peut-être que là, tu lui laisserais une chance d'entrer dans ta vie»

« Pauv' con » murmura Castiel en quittant la cuisine.

« Castiel... merde » en le poursuivant dans la bibliothèque.

« Je m'excuse » en le forçant à se retourner en lui attrapant le bras « Je m'excuse » le regard perdu.

Castiel le fixa longuement. Il savait que tout ce que faisait et disait Gab, c'était pour l'aider, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne savait plus comment faire pour le lui montrer. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir plus de 5 minutes.

« J'ai acheté de la glace aux éclats de nougat et chocolat » finit-il par lâcher.

« Ma préféré » sourit, béat, Gab.

« Allez viens...Je vais nous refaire un café...Tu vas me parler de toi, de Kelly et de ton boulot devant une coupe noyée dans la crème fraîche... »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

« J'ai souvent l'impression d'être le centre de ton monde Gab mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que tu es le centre du mien...Merci d'être là, même si tu es parfois le pire des emmerdeurs »

« Ca ne pourra jamais en être autrement » lui répondit Gab en lui faisant un clin d'œil sourire complice.

Il partit tard ce soir-là...

Castiel passa une nuit plus sereine que la veille, il avait effacé le prénom de « Nick » de son répertoire et lui avait bloqué l'accès à son adresse mail après lui avoir laissé un dernier message :

« _Tu as franchi les limites_ »

Nick saurait ce que cela signifiait.

Il n'était pas payé pour être violé...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : un ciel bleu, sans un nuage...Il sourit...

C'était un bon jour pour une sortie entre frères.

Moins d'une heure après, il gara l'Impala sur le parking qui donnait sur l'arrière du Parc Mc Evory...

Sam assis à sa droite semblait partagé entre la joie et l'angoisse...Il mordillait nerveusement le bout de ses doigts.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » lui demanda doucement Dean.

« NON » dans un cri du cœur. « Ben vient pas ? »

« Lisa et lui ont de la visite aujourd'hui...Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'être ici, juste avec moi ? »

« SI » s'empressant de lui faire son plus beau sourire. « ...mais avec qui je vais jouer ? » en relevant un sourcil.

« Et moi ? » en se pointant.

« T'es vieux » avec toute sa franchise d'enfant.

« Ah bah ...C'est charmant, merci » faussement vexé ce qui fit sourire son frère.

« Allez...Moose...Dehors » en ouvrant la portière...

Moose surnom que lui avait donné l'Oncle Bobby, Sam refusant de se séparer d'une peluche pleine de trous qu'il avait comme doudou depuis sa naissance, la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère...Même si Sam n'en avait aucun souvenir, il semblait lié à cet élan en peluche par une sorte de cordon ombilical invisible.

Cela faisait toujours un peu mal à Dean quand il voyait Sam, dans ses grands moments d'angoisse ou de peine, saisir cette peluche et la serrer contre lui.

Il se disait que sa mère était là, comme une ombre, les protégeant...Un réconfort, une chaleur qu'eux seuls pouvaient percevoir.

Il l'appelait souvent par ce surnom quand il voulait donner à Sammy, un peu de ce courage qui lui manquait parfois.

Le Parc disposait de trois plaines de jeux...D'un bac à sable et d'un terrain de basket...

Il y avait du monde, trop...Dean se mordit la joue. Il aurait peut-être dû se contenter de leur parc habituel, là-bas au moins, Sam y connaissait la plupart des enfants et était accepté par ceux-ci...Ici ses presque 2 mètres et son visage d'adulte n'allaient pas faciliter les choses mais il voulait suivre les derniers conseils de Bela.

« _Tu dois tout doucement briser ses habitudes...Qu'il apprenne à s'ouvrir à d'autres, surtout les adultes, ça ne pourra que lui être bénéfique_ ».

Et elle avait raison, preuve en était avec Rufus et plus récemment avec Castiel.

Dean eut pourtant un mauvais pressentiment tout en s'avançant vers la plaine de jeu que Sam avait choisi...Celle avec les balançoires et le grand toboggan.

L'aîné savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer comme toujours auprès des parents présents et faire encore attention à ce que son frère ne soit pas pris à partie par certains enfants.

Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit pour reprendre sa marche vers l'avant.

Il vit un banc vide et l'indiqua à Sam. De là, il pourrait garder un œil tant sur son frère que sur sa voiture...Ce n'était pas que le quartier avait mauvaise réputation mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un gosse trop curieux ou pire un de ses parents ne viennent la tripoter de trop près.

« Je peux ? » demanda un peu inquiet Sam

« Vas-y »

« Tu me regardes ? »

« Promis » avec un grand sourire en le poussant d'une main dans le dos.

Il les vit ces regards qui suivirent son frère, cela lui fit mal et quand ces mêmes regards se tournèrent ensuite vers lui, il dut mordre sur sa chique pour garder un visage impassible alors qu'il avait juste envie de leur gueuler « vous voulez ma photo ».

Sam s'approcha d'une des balançoires qui venait d'être libérée. Il sourit timidement à la petite fille aux yeux noisette qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« T'es trop grand » du haut de ses 7 ans en stoppant sa balançoire du bout du pied.

Sam perdit son sourire en s'asseyant sur celle de droite...Effectivement, ses genoux lui remontaient presqu'à mi-corps.

« Je te l'avais dit » en renforçant ses mots d'un mouvement de tête, se donnant des airs d'adulte qu'elle n'était pas.

« C'est pas grave » grommela Sam, en commençant à pousser sur ses jambes.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours ? »

« Un concours ? » en la regardant, dubitatif.

« Pour celui qui va le plus haut » avec un sourire de défi.

« D'accord » en opinant, tout heureux de trouver une camarade de jeux qui accepte de partager son étrange compagnie.

Dean, les coudes appuyés de chaque côté au dos du banc, l'observait de loin...Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec cette petite et aucun parent n'avait encore décidé de faire un esclandre pour le moment même si il les savait tous focalisés sur son petit frère...

La plupart d'entre eux devaient probablement craindre un pédophile en chasse et attendaient le geste de trop pour hurler après un des gardes du Parc...C'était une chose devenue courante, il savait y faire face maintenant, parfois Sammy un peu moins...

Il se pencha légèrement et aperçut un homme qui faisait le tour de sa voiture...Tant qu'il se contenterait de l'admirer, il ne bougerait pas, il savait que son Impala ne passait pas inaperçue et attirait l'attention.

Par contre, quand le même homme appela ce qui devait sûrement être son fils et le fit s'asseoir sur le capot pour le prendre en photo, Dean fit un bond sur son siège et abandonna Sam quelques secondes pour se ruer vers le parking.

« Et toi là-bas...Descends de là tout de suite » en balançant son index dans le vide.

« Je suis désolé...Elle est à vous ? « l'interrogea, les joues un peu rosies, l'homme en attrapant le garçon.

« Oui, elle est à moi » les traits crispés.

« Elle est magnifique »

« Merci » en la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Je pensais pas à mal » en indiquant le capot.

« Bah la prochaine fois, évitez de prendre ma bagnole pour un siège à bébé » en foudroyant le garçon du regard.

« Viens Jonas » en saisissant la main du dit Jonas et s'éloignant furieux.

« Mon pauvre bébé » marmonna Dean en regardant amoureusement sa voiture tout en passant sa main sur le toit.

Un cri, des pleurs et il sut...Il avait suffi de 2 minutes...2 minutes d'inattention et tout basculait à nouveau.

Il se tourna vers la plaine de jeux où il eut juste le temps de voir une femme se ruer vers Sam...Il se mit à courir.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La petite fille pleurait à chaudes larmes à quelques pas d'un Sam assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fixés sur le sable.

« Sammy » en se jetant à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » en se tournant vers la femme qui serrait sa fille dans ses bras, tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

« Il l'a touché » siffla la femme en écartant sa fille.

« QUOI ? » hurla Dean, furieux.

« J'ai voulu la pousser » geignit Sam. « La dame, elle a crié sur moi et Lilith a eu peur et elle est tombée »

« C'est rien Sammy » en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Il l'aurait jamais touché votre gamine...c'est qu'un gosse » hurla Dean entre rage et détresse.

« Pardon ? » se vexa la femme.

« C'est qu'un gosse...Juste un gosse » en serrant son frère qui tremblait dans ses bras.

« Viens, Sammy...On s'en va »

« Mais je veux jouer moi ? » en relevant des yeux humides sur son frère.

« Je sais mon grand...On va rentrer à la maison et on va jouer au Sorry, d'accord ? » en lui souriant, le cœur serré devant son regard perdu.

« Je veux pas rentrer...Je veux jouer avec eux » en pointant les enfants tous figés à le regarder, pour la plupart, encadrés par leurs parents qui suivaient la scène sans réagir. Témoins silencieux d'une mésaventure qui aurait pu être la leur.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à nous regarder comme ça ? Foutez le camp» hurla-t-il, la voix brisée.

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

« Ca va aller Sammy...Viens » en se relevant.

« Pourquoi je peux pas rester ? » en fixant Lilith qui séchait ses larmes et le regardait avec tristesse.

« Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu joues avec eux, Sammy » laissa tomber Dean.

« On va aller à l'autre parc, hum...Le nôtre...Je suis sûr que Jess y sera, et Malcom aussi »

« Tu crois ? » sourit Sam tout en se relevant à son tour semblant avoir oublié l'incident rien qu'à l'évocation des deux prénoms.

« J'en suis certain » en posant une main sur son cou, serrant sa nuque avec affection.

« Chouette » Il se tourna vers Lilith. « T'as plus mal ? »

« Non...Tu veux qu'on joue ? » en se détachant de l'emprise de sa mère, tout en essuyant une dernière larme.

« Sammy » tonna Dean en tendant la main.

« Mais elle veut jouer avec moi » le suppliant du regard.

« Sammy s'il te plaît » la voix lasse et fatiguée.

« Ca ira ». Il sursauta, la mère de Lilith venait de reprendre la parole en poussant sa fille vers l'avant.

« Mais... » se buta Dean.

« Je savais pas » en se redressant. « Je suis désolée »

« Tout le monde est toujours désolé » la fustigea Dean.

« Vous auriez dû nous prévenir »

« Comment ? En portant une pancarte pour dire aux gosses et leurs parents que mon frère n'est pas un pédophile ? Parce que ce serait pas complètement débile que je le lâche comme ça à la vue de tous pour violer vos mioches HEIN » hurla Dean.

« Je n'ai vu qu'un adulte qui posait les mains sur ma fille...Je pouvais pas savoir » se justifia la femme.

« Vous devriez chercher à savoir avant de condamner ». Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

« Dean...Je peux ? » fit une petite voix.

Sam n'avait pas bougé, semblant attendre son accord tacite, effrayé par la colère de son frère.

« Oui mais tu ne la pousses pas...Tu as trop de force, tu la ferais tomber » les traits soudain fatigués.

« Promis » avec un énorme sourire.

Dean tourna le dos à la mère de Lilith et retourna s'assoir. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez lui, boire une bière et supporter pour la xieme fois , le Captain America...Tout pour ne plus être ici, jugé par tous ses gens qui ne connaissaient rien de sa vie.

Il s'effondra sur le banc et releva les yeux...La plupart des enfants avaient recommencé à jouer, d'abord hésitants et puis sans plus porter d'intérêt à Sam.

Leurs parents restaient à l'écart...Certains partirent, leurs gosses hurlant leur frustration de devoir quitter le parc...

Dean, les regarda s'éloigner, le regard sombre. Il était hors de question qu'il garde enfermé Sam entre 4 murs pour ne pas gêner tous ses bienpensants...Il avait le droit de vivre comme tout le monde, plus qu'eux même, plus vu qu'on lui avait volé une partie de sa vie...De la leur...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la mère de Lilith s'approcher.

« Je tenais encore à m'excuser».

Il sursauta et la fixa. Une petite trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, elle semblait sincèrement navrée.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut les faire vos excuses, mais à lui »

Il se pencha, coudes posés sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur Sam.

« Je ...Je m'appelle Deborah » en lui tendant la main.

Dean hésita et finit par se redresser et la lui serrer en retour.

« Dean »

« C'est votre frère ? »

« Oui »

Voyant qu'il ne désirait plus poursuivre la conversation, elle se tut et son regard suivit celui de Dean sur leurs enfants respectifs.

Après quelques minutes, Sam se retrouva à jouer avec une dizaine de garçons et de filles...Il avait retrouvé le sourire, avait oublié l'incident alors que ce dernier tourmentait encore son aîné...Il se retournait souvent vers le banc pour lui faire un geste de la main ou un sourire auquel Dean répondait à chaque fois.

Le téléphone de Deborah sonna.

« Oui, Chéri ? D'accord, on se retrouve sur le parking dans 10 minutes...Oui » en riant.

« ...Elle va dormir comme un loir » continua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Mon mari » en rangeant son téléphone.

« Hm » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Elle appela sa fille mais devant son refus d'obéir, elle dut se lever et elle sentit Dean faire de même.

« Sammy...Il est l'heure » au bord de la plaine de jeux.

« Déjà ? » en gardant la balle que venait de lui lancer un petit rouquin.

« Oui...Rends-lui son ballon et dis leur au revoir...On rentre ».

« Mais » en boudant.

« Maintenant Sammy » lui ordonna Dean.

Il l'entendit soupirer tout en rendant le ballon.

Un « Salut Sammy » fusionna de toute part.

« A bientôt ».

Lilith lui prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle atteignait la hauteur de sa hanche. L'image frappa Dean de plein fouet.

« Je suis au parc tout le temps...Tu reviendras ? ».

« Dean ? » l'interrogea son frère en balançant le bras de Lilith.

« On verra mais maintenant maison... » sourit Dean en dodelinant de la tête.

« Au revoir madame... » en baissant le regard.

« Au revoir Sammy...Je m'excuse d'avoir crié sur toi tantôt ».

« C'est pas grave » en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. L'innocence réincarnée dans deux orbes verts.

« Si, c'est grave...Tu es un gentil garçon, je n'aurais pas dû crier ».

« Okay » répondit celui-ci sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle insistait autant. Dean savait que pour Sam, ses excuses arrivaient trop tard, le fait d'avoir pu jouer avec les enfants par la suite, avait suffi à lui faire oublier la raison de ses excuses...Pourtant Dean savait que si ils étaient rentrés comme prévu, Sam n'aurait pas effacé cela si vite...Parfois sa mémoire se focalisait sur des détails et pas sur d'autres, un tri avec une vision d'enfant...Dean ne se posait plus trop de question...Ils ne devaient pas beaucoup se parler, ils se comprenaient...Ils étaient liés...C'était suffisant...

Lilith finit par céder à sa mère...Deborah et Dean devant, la petite fille qui n'avait pas quitté la main de son géant d'ami derrière. Les regards sur ce quatuor furent soudain bien différents...

Dean attendit avec elle que son mari arrive, ce qui laissa le temps à Lilith d'apprendre la marelle à Sammy. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ce dernier sauter dans les carrés de craie. Langue sur le côté, il se concentrait pour ne pas tomber, déséquilibré par sa grande carcasse. Lilith se moquait gentiment de lui et Sammy finit par rire avec elle.

Une Renault bleue se gara à quelques mètres. Deborah lui fit un signe de la main.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance » en se tournant vers Dean.

« Moi aussi...Désolé de m'être emporté tantôt mais ...Il...Il est tout pour moi, vous comprenez »

« Je comprends très bien...C'est pareil pour ma fille»

Sam salua sa camarade de jeu et le rejoignit.

« Au revoir...A bientôt ? » lança Deborah.

« Oui...Peut-être » en la saluant d'un hochement de tête.

« Au revoir Sammy » lança Lilith en attrapant la main de sa mère.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner et rejoindre la voiture puis les saluèrent quand celle-ci quitta le parking.

« Alors tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Oh oui » tout sourire. « J'ai soif » laissa-t-il tomber aussitôt.

Dean se tourna et ouvrit la porte arrière de l'Impala. Il lança une petite bouteille d'eau à Sam qui la rattrapa fièrement et s'appuya sur la barrière pour en vider la moitié.

Il ouvrit ensuite la portière- conducteur et alluma son radiocassettes...

« Eyes of the tiger » résonna dans l'habitacle.

Il se mit à taper des mains sur le toit de la voiture pour battre le rythme.

Sammy se mit à fredonner les paroles bientôt suivi par son frère qui se lança alors dans une imitation façon chanteur rock clownesque qui fit éclater de rire son cadet.

Faisant des grimaces à chaque phrase...S'appuyant sur le capot en saisissant sa jambe pour imiter une guitare sur laquelle il s'acharna pendant le refrain...Dean se délaissa de son trop plein de tension en partant dans un délire qui lui fit autant de bien qu'à son frère.

Sammy adorait quand Dean perdait le contrôle. Il riait tout en essayant de reprendre le refrain en vain.

A la dernière note, Dean salua un public absent sous les applaudissements de son cadet qui écrasait joyeusement sa bouteille d'eau entre ses mains.

Dean adorait ses moments de complicité...Ces moments rien qu'à eux...

Quand il gara l'Impala sur l'emplacement de Castiel, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer la porte de son appartement un long moment...

« On va lui dire bonjour ? » lança Sam.

« Non Sammy...On ne dérange pas les gens chez eux sans raison »

« Mais on a une raison...C'est notre ami »

« Tout le monde est ton ami » le taquina Dean en le poussant vers l'avant « Allez ouste...On rentre...Je rêve d'un café »

« Et moi je veux un chocolat»

« Va pour un chocolat » en jetant un dernier regard sur le rez-de-chaussée.

Imbécile marmonna Dean...Si ça tombe, il n'en a rien à foutre de toi...En riant dépité...

Fin chapitre VI


	7. Les relents amers d'hier

**Merci...**

**C'est un mot que j'aimerais inscrire à l'infini rien que pour vous.**

**Un des buts de mes UA (outre mon amour indéfectible pour le duo que sont Dean/Castiel) est de faire passer au travers de mes mots aussi modestes soient-ils, des messages en tâchant de vous montrer des facettes d'une certaine réalité à laquelle nous ne portons pas forcément attention.**

**Mes histoires se construisent lentement et pourtant cela ne vous a jamais rebuté que du contraire. Je suis touchée par vos réactions, vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point.**

**Chacune de vos review est une telle récompense, je ne me lasserais jamais de vous en remercier.**

**Merci à toi, Koul, ça m'a beaucoup touchée (ils se retrouveront au prochain chapitre, t'inquiète)**

**Merci à toi Chipie, fidèle d'entre les fidèles.**

**Chapitre VII : « ****Les relents amers d'hier**** »**

Gab pestait devant la porte close. Il avait oublié le double des clefs chez lui et se retrouvait dès lors à devoir attendre que Castiel daigne bien vouloir rentrer.

Il regarda sa montre en soupirant et finit par s'asseoir dépité sur la marche d'entrée.

Il sortit un paquet de bonbons de sa poche et s'adossa contre la porte en fermant les yeux.

Il espérait que son frère n'avait pas rendez-vous avec un client parce qu'il était en général peu loquace quand il revenait de ce genre d'escapade.

Normalement il aurait dû passer le lendemain pour venir chercher les places VIP pour l'exposition « Trimūrti » au Musée des Arts Asiatiques mais un changement de programme l'avait obligé à revoir son planning. Il pesta de ne pas avoir pensé à lui téléphoner avant de venir.

« Bonjour » fit une voix graveleuse.

Gab ouvrit les yeux sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux mi-longs étouffés sous une casquette qui semblait avoir fait largement son temps.

« Bonjour » en ne quittant pas sa position, prenant un nouveau bonbon.

« Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites là ? » lui demanda l'inconnu.

« Oui, si vous êtes de la police » le regard moqueur.

« Je suis le gardien de l'immeuble mais si vous insistez, je peux aussi appeler la police » avec un bref sourire.

« J'attends mon frère » en se levant.

« Votre frère ? »

« Oui » en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis Gabriel Novak »

« OH » en repoussant sa casquette vers l'arrière, s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite en croisant les bras.

« Il est parti il y a environ 2 heures...Il devrait plus tarder, il part jamais longtemps » avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Vous espionnez tous vos locataires ou mon frère est un privilégié ? » répliqua Gab avec un petit un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« C'est un privilégié » lui répondit l'homme du tac au tac « Les autres, ça fait des années que je les épie, ils n'ont plus de secret pour moi » le visage impassible.

Celui de Gab se ferma puis son regard se fit plus pétillant et il se mit à rire.

« Enchanté...Gab » en lui tendant la main.

« Ash » la lui serrant tout en tirant sur sa visière.

« Y a pas trop de ressemblance » fit remarquer le gardien.

« Quoi ? Entre mon frère et moi ? » s'étonna Gab.

« Non...Entre vous et moi » dodelinant de la tête en roulant des yeux.

Gab étouffa un nouveau rire.

« J'peux vous poser une question ? » lança Ash après quelques secondes.

« Dites toujours » en prenant un nouveau bonbon et lui tendant le paquet. Il refusa l'offre d'un vague geste de la main.

« Il fait quoi comme boulot votre frangin ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne lui posez pas la question vous-même ? »

« Parce que c'est à vous que je la pose » imperturbable.

« Il est théologien » sourit Gab devant le franc-parler du concierge.

« Théolo...quoi ? » en fronçant les sourcils

« Il étudie les religions »

« Ah bon ? » dubitatif.

« Il travaille pour les musées, les universités...Il fait des recherches » pour donner de la valeur au travail de son frère qu'Ash semblait prendre trop à la légère.

« Chacun son truc » répondit ce dernier en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Gab s'appuya épaule contre la porte en croisant son pied devant sa jambe.

« Comment ça se passe avec lui ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? » en haussant les sourcils.

« Mon frère n'est pas ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un de très liant, je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout »

« Il n'est pas très causant, ça, c'est sûr, mais il est plutôt sympa...On ne le voit pas beaucoup, on ne peut pas trop juger...Mais il fait parler » en plissant les yeux.

« Je n'en doute pas » répliqua Gab en perdant son sourire.

Il y eut un long silence gênant...Ash serait bien parti mais il avait l'impression que cela pourrait être pris pour de la grossièreté. Gab, perdu dans ses pensées, semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à sa présence, quand un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai peut-être une idée pour changer tout ça mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide »

« Quel genre d'aide ? » soudain suspicieux.

« Rien d'illégal...Pas la peine de transpirer sous la casquette » en replongeant dans son paquet.

« Vous connaissez bien ses voisins, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour ça oui, ça fait 10 ans passé que je suis gardien ici, je suis payé pour ça » tout fier et tout sourire, à la limite de bomber le torse.

Gab avait envie d'en rire mais se retint, il allait avoir besoin de sa complicité.

« On est lundi...Vous pensez pouvoir réunir quelques-uns d'entre eux d'ici dimanche ? »

« Ca dépend pourquoi ? » en se frottant, intrigué, le menton.

« Il serait temps que mon frère pende la crémaillère...Je pensais organiser un p'tit barbecue pour l'occasion » en levant un sourcil interrogateur vers son vis-à-vis.

« Ah Ouaip...Bonne idée mais que va dire votre frangin, m'est d'avis qu'il ne va pas trop aimer ça » en claquant la langue sur son palais.

« Je me charge de lui...Vous, vous vous chargez des invités » suivi d'un clin d'œil.

« D'accord...Et je leur dis quoi moi ? »

« Qu'ils sont invités à un barbecue dimanche à midi...Et qu'ils sont libres d'y amener à boire ou à manger » en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Vous allez me donner votre numéro de téléphone » en sortant son portable.

« Hein ? »

« Histoire que je puisse vous contacter et savoir combien on sera...Pour la viande » pour se justifier auprès d'un Ash pris un peu au dépourvu. « ...Ah oui...N'invitez tout de même pas tous les locataires...Seulement ceux qu'il a croisé, ça sera un barbecue pas une Garden party» continua Gab.

Ash finit par lui donner son numéro en rechignant.

« ...Il m'a déjà parlé d'un Ben et d'un Bobby » poursuivit Gab, l'air de rien.

« Le Bobby, il n'est pas locataire ici mais je peux d'mander à Dean de l'inviter » nota Ash.

« Faites dont » avec un sourire satisfait.

« Et invitez ce Dean et son frère... » il fit semblant de réfléchir

« Sammy ? »

« Oui, c'est ça » avec trop d'emphase mais Ash ne s'en formalisa pas...

Gab ne voulait pas que ce dernier se doute que ce barbecue n'était qu'un leurre pour piéger son cadet, même si au fond, il aimerait bien que celui-ci se fasse un nouveau cercle d'intime. En commençant pourquoi pas par le voisinage. Même si il devait bien se l'avouer, de son côté, c'était surtout pour faire connaissance avec cet homme qui avait réussi à chambouler les certitudes de son frère en si peu de temps.

« Bon...Dean, Sam, Ben et sa mère Lisa...Vous pouvez rajouter Ellen et sa fille, Jo et je vais voir pour Bobby » Ash se faisait la liste à voix haute, les yeux fermés.

« Ne vous oubliez pas » chantonna un Gab, un peu taquin.

« C'est gentil merci » en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je pense que ça ira pour un début » appuya Gab d'un nouveau clin d'œil.

« Téléphonez moi d'ici 2 ou 3 jours et je vous ferais la liste complète » suspicieux devant l'attitude de l'aîné.

« On fait comme cela » opina Gab en lui tendant la main.

« Quand on parle du loup » sourit Ash en regardant le taxi d'Inias s'arrêter devant l'entrée.

« Salut et bonne chance » doigt sur la visière.

« C'est c'la ...Salut » d'un mouvement de la main, s'en détournant aussitôt pour soupirer et planter un sourire idiot sur son visage. Castiel n'allait pas aimer ça.

Celui-ci s'avança en même temps que le taxi s'éloigna.

« Gab ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi » faussement vexé.

« Désolé...Bonjour...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'on devait se voir que demain ? »

« J'ai un buffet...Du coup, j'ai décidé de passer aujourd'hui » pendant que Castiel ouvrait la porte.

« Tu as oublié les clefs ? » l'interrogea Castiel.

« Non...J'ai développé une passion soudaine pour les témoins de Jehova et je voulais, du coup, savoir ce que ça faisait de passer pour un con devant des portes closes » lança Gab en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu aurais dû téléphoner avant ? » se mit à rire Castiel en ouvrant la porte.

« Effectivement ça m'aurait évité de poireauter pendant que tu faisais le paon dans je ne sais quelle chambre d'hôtel » ronchonna Gab en le suivant.

Il entendit Castiel jeter les clefs sur le meuble d'entrée.

« Gab...Commence pas tu veux et puis c'était juste un premier contact avec une future cliente »

« Mouais » en maugréant tout en mangeant un nouveau bonbon.

« Il se passera rien avec elle...Je dois juste l'accompagner à un opéra suivi d'un banquet » continua Castiel, sans enthousiasme.

« C'est génial...Un opéra, lequel...Faust ? » se moquant ouvertement de lui.

« Tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais maintenant ? » en tiquant, n'ayant pas saisi la référence de son frère.

« Quand tu te fais pas sauter...Oui » sur un ton sarcastique.

Castiel soupira, exaspéré.

« Bah alors ? » insista Gab.

« Boris Godunov »

« Oula...C'est pas le plus digeste celui-là » se mit à rire Gab.

« Tu connais ? » relevant un sourcil, surpris.

« Mussorgsky...Faut aimer surtout quand on n'est pas adepte du genre » en dodelinant de la tête.

« Génial» marmonna un Castiel, dépité.

« Comme tu aimes à le dire si bien, ça fait partie des mauvais côtés du métier » le cingla Gab.

Il vit le visage de Castiel se crisper...C'était peut-être pas la bonne manière de le préparer à accepter la suite.

« Pardon » en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lança Castiel pour changer de sujet.

« Un café, je veux bien oui » en posant son paquet de bonbons sur la table de cuisine.

« Tu fais quelque chose dimanche ? » lança-t-il, innocemment, en ouvrant la porte vitrée.

« Non ...Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait se faire un p'tit barbec dans le jardin...Ils annoncent du beau temps »

« Je te signale que je n'ai pas le matériel pour ça » lui fit remarquer Castiel en prenant la boîte de café.

« Tu crois ? » la voix chantante.

« Pardon ? »

« Je parie que t'as jamais ouvert le cabanon au fond du jardin » en l'indiquant d'un geste de la tête.

« Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? » s'interrogea naïvement Castiel.

« Je sais pas...Peut-être parce que tu vis ici ! » en soupirant.

« Tu veux dire que ? » en relevant la tête, étonné.

« Il y a là-bas un joli petit barbecue à charbon à l'abri...Je l'ai vu le jour où tu as emménagé ».

« Je veux bien mais alors tu t'en charges » bougonna-t-il, pas spécialement ravi à cette idée mais c'était Gaby et Castiel avait du mal à lui dire non.

« Ca vaudra mieux si on ne veut pas voir la moitié du quartier partir en fumée » se mit à rire Gab.

Castiel baissa les yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

Son frère resta debout devant la porte ouverte, sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, en servant le café. Gab qui ne parlait pas, ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Tu vas me détester » en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Gab ? » en s'avançant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? »

« Directement les grands mots...J'ai rien ma-ni-gan-cé...J'ai juste organisé un p'tit truc »

« Gab » insistant la voix trop basse.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa si on était plusieurs »

« Plusieurs pourquoi ? » en posant brutalement les tasses sur la table.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » s'énerva son aîné.

« Gabriel »

Quand il l'appelait par son prénom entier, cela annonçait l'orage à venir.

« J'ai invité quelques voisins à se joindre à nous » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

« Pardon ? » en tiquant.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa si on invitait quelques voisins »

« Tu QUOI ? »

« Oh merde Cassie...Je vais pas te le répéter 1000 fois...J'ai juste demandé à Ash d'inviter ceux que tu connais déjà »

« Mais je ne connais personne ici » contenant sa colère grandissante.

« Bah Dean...Sammy...Ellen...Bobby...C'est toi qui m'en as parlé, je te signale »

« Je ne veux pas de tous ces gens chez moi...TU M'ENTENDS...Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'annuler ça...Je suis chez moi ici, je fais ce que je veux et puis je t'interdis de te mêler de ma vie privée, tu m'as bien compris »

« Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie » s'offusqua Gab.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas compris où tu veux en venir ? » en le menaçant du regard.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » en écarquillant les yeux, l'air faussement innocent.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Gab » gronda Castiel. « Il se passera rien...Tu

m'entends ! RIEN »

Gab soupira en baissant les épaules.

« Je sais Cassie mais...Mais rien ne t'empêche de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux...Qu'est-ce que ça va te coûter ? Tu as réussi pendant des années à cacher ta double vie...Tu continueras à le faire ici mais au moins tu seras plus seul » le regard soudain voilé.

« Gaby » sur un ton las.

« Fais ça pour moi...Fais ça pour ton irrésistible frangin » en clignant des paupières.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? » se désespéra Castiel.

« C'est toi en général qui est payé pour faire la conversation...Alors agis en conséquence » en croisant les bras.

« C'est pas pareil »

« Non effectivement, Cassie, c'est pas pareil ...Là, ça sera la vraie vie...Celle que tu as laissé devant ta porte toutes ses années...Et il est plus que temps de la laisser entrer à nouveau...Cet appartement, c'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance »

« Gab...Je te l'ai déjà..»

« Oui je sais » l'interrompit ce dernier. « Je sais...Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre »

Castiel se retourna en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil...Jamais » d'une voix lointaine.

« Je te le promets »

« On se le boit ce café ? » en lui faisant face.

« Tu me les donnes ces places ? » en lui souriant.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gab avait contacté Ash quelques jours plus tard...C'était rajouté à la liste des invités un certain Rufus que Castiel visiblement connaissait.

Gab avait beau vouloir être optimiste à propos de ce dimanche, ça ne lui enlevait pas le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac depuis qu'il avait forcé la main à son frère en le mettant devant le fait accompli. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son regard et ce n'était pas de la colère, qu'il y avait lu mais bien de la peur et de l'appréhension...

La peur de se lier et de tout perdre...Peur d'être à nouveau jugé et blessé...

Il savait qu'il aurait dû attendre encore un peu mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait toujours obligé de s'immiscer dans la vie de son cadet.

Il jouait avec son téléphone distraitement quand il la sentit derrière lui, elle le serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête entre ses épaules.

« Arrête de t'en faire Gaby, tout va bien se passer » lui murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer.

« Je commence à me demander si j'ai pas fait une erreur » en se pinçant les lèvres.

Kelly le retourna pour lui faire face.

« Mon Gaby qui doute ? » s'étonna-t-elle en lui posant la main sur la joue, passant le bout de ses doigts sur son favori en lui souriant.

« Je m'y ferais jamais tu sais » en baissant la tête.

« Je sais...Mais il serait temps que tu admettes que cette vie lui convient...Ca fait 12 ans, Gaby » en lui relevant le menton de l'index.

« Elle lui convient parce qu'il n'a jamais cherché à connaître autre chose » se justifia Gab.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais » lui sourit Kelly, un peu dépitée devant son obstination à vouloir régenter la vie de son frère.

« Je devrais laisser tomber, je devrais admettre une fois pour toute que je pourrais rien y changer mais j'y arrive pas »

« Alors vois ce dimanche comme un baroud d'honneur » en s'écartant devant le visage soudain figé de Gab.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sembles penser que Castiel n'est pas indifférent à ce Dean »

Gaby opina.

« ...Alors laisse faire le destin, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, le reste ne dépend plus que d'eux » continua-t-elle.

Il y eut un court silence seulement interrompu par le bruit de l'horloge.

« Tu te ronges parce que tu culpabilises Gaby...Tu penses que d'être parti en le laissant seul derrière toi, est la cause de tout ce qui lui est arrivé et tu as tort » relança-t-elle.

« Si je n'avais pas fui, si j'étais resté...J'aurais pu changer les choses » la gorge nouée.

« Tu n'as pas fui Gaby...Tu as pris ta vie en main »

« Il n'en serait pas là si j'étais resté »

« Il aurait fait probablement d'autres choix mais auraient-ils été meilleurs à tes yeux pour autant ? En aurait-il été plus heureux ? »

« Je sais pas...Mais au moins il ne... » il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Tu lui as déjà dit ? »

« Quoi dont ? » dans un murmure distrait.

« Que tu faisais en partie tout ça parce que tu t'en voulais de l'avoir laissé ? »

Il refusa de répondre, l'embrassa et quitta la pièce. 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gab sourit devant son coffre plein à craquer avant de le refermer et d'appeler son frère pour le prévenir qu'il passerait tout déposer dans l'après-midi, la boucherie étant à moins de 5 minutes de son appartement.

Il aurait dû s'en abstenir. Gab venait de lui raccrocher au nez, il en frappa sa main libre sur le volant en jurant entre ses dents. Castiel lui avait rappelé de ne pas oublier son double des clefs s'il ne voulait pas revivre la même mésaventure que la dernière fois...C'est-à-dire, rester devant une porte de close. Il avait un rendez-vous...Gab en aurait hurlé de rage et de dépit.

Il avait sa tête dans le réfrigérateur quand Castiel rentra.

« Bonjour Gaby »

« Hmmm » bougonna ce dernier en refermant la porte du frigo sans se retourner.

« Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un ? » devant son silence.

« J'ai pas le temps » répliqua-t-il sèchement, en ouvrant l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier pour y ranger chips et biscuits apéros, sans un regard pour son frère.

« Je viendrais vers 10h demain matin pour tout préparer...Tâche d'être debout »

« Je peux le faire tu sais... » fixant sa nuque.

« Non » claqua l'aîné telle une gifle.

« Gaby » le supplia Castiel. « Ne me juge pas...S'il te plaît...Pas toi »

« Ca t'a pas servi de leçon ? » lui rappelant par-là, sa dernière soirée avec Nick.

« Ce n'est pas pareil »

« C'est jamais pareil » haussant le ton, en se retournant.

« J'en avais besoin pour... » Castiel baissa la tête, las de devoir se justifier. « ...tu peux pas comprendre »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux pas comprendre Cassie » hurla Gab. « Que tu t'es tapé un autre mec pour oublier celui qui t'a pratiquement violé juste avant, c'est ça ? ll était comment celui-là, plus doux, moins salaud ? » en le repoussant pour passer. « Tu sais quoi, Cassie...J'en ai marre de me bouffer la caisse pour toi...Faut croire que cette vie de débauche te convient et que tu y trouves ton plaisir aussi malsain soit-il...Je suis fatigué de me battre contre des moulins » en traversant la cuisine et le salon sans s'arrêter.

Castiel était resté debout devant le frigo, sans réagir.

« C'est la dernière fois que je fais quelque chose pour toi » en se retournant et pointant le jardin.

« Tu n'auras plus à t'en inquiéter, je me mêlerais plus de ta SI précieuse vie privée, vu que tu sembles tellement aimer ce que tu en as fait...J'ai la mienne de mon côté avec une femme qui m'aime et qui supporte depuis bien trop longtemps que je te fasse passer avant tout le reste, elle comprise...Elle sera ma seule priorité dorénavant. Tu l'as voulu cette vie et bien tu sais quoi, garde-la, j'en ai plus rien à foutre » il sortit en claquant la porte.

Castiel sursauta.

« Gaby » dans un murmure tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, le visage blême.

Il regarda ses mains un long moment.

« Gaby » comme une prière...Il répéta son prénom encore et encore.

« Pardon » frappé par le sommeil de l'après-sexe, il posa la tête sur son bras plié sur la table et s'endormit.

« Pardon » dans un dernier souffle.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cet après-midi -là, il avait rejoint Ian dans un petit hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville.

Inias l'avait regardé d'un air inquiet tout le long du trajet.

Castiel était tendu, les souvenirs de sa dernière nuit lui revenant comme un cauchemar sans fin...Une douleur fantôme qu'il se devait de chasser...Il lui fallait effacer le visage de Nick...

« Monsieur » osa doucement Inias.

« Oui ? » le regard perdu sur la route.

« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que...enfin » bafouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, Inias ? » en relevant la tête, un peu inquiet devant l'embarras du jeune homme.

« Vous n'êtes plus tout à fait un client comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? » en lui souriant à travers le rétroviseur.

« C'est exact...Tout comme vous n'êtes plus tout à fait un chauffeur de taxi comme les autres, Inias » lui rendant son sourire.

« Vous connaissez mon prénom, ceux de ma fille et de ma femme et...Et je ne connais même pas votre ... » en détournant le regard vers la route, sans finir sa phrase.

« Je m'appelle... ». Il hésita au prénom à donner mais avec Inias, il ne s'était jamais senti la nécessité d'être un autre...Il avait placé sa confiance en lui dès le premier jour et jamais il n'avait eu à regretter ce choix...

« Je m'appelle Castiel Novak »

Il vit le visage d'Inias se détendre.

« Mais pour le travail, ça sera toujours Jimmy » continua-t-il.

« Et là, vous êtes qui ? » d'une voix hésitante craignant de trop en demander.

« Pour vous Inias, ça sera toujours Castiel » lui répondit-il en affichant un doux sourire.

« Alors...Enchanté Monsieur Novak » d'un hochement de tête.

« Castiel » le corrigea ce dernier.

« Bien » se contenta de répondre Inias.

Quand il le déposa devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui.

« Ca ira» le rassura Castiel.

« Je reviens dans une heure ? »

Castiel opina et sortit.

Inias le regarda s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il le vit entrer dans le hall, il sortit son téléphone et remplaça Monsieur par Castiel.

Il redémarra en priant pour que cette fois-ci, tout se passe bien.

Il connaissait Castiel depuis 11 ans, il avait été son 1er client en tant que prostitué.

Castiel fut le seul homme avec qui Ian couchait depuis lors...Il aimait sa femme et ne la quitterait jamais pour un ou une autre...Jimmy était juste son équilibre...

Au bout de quelques années, Ian avait fini par dire la vérité à sa femme, elle mit du temps à l'accepter mais ils s'aimaient et ça valait tous les sacrifices même celui-là. Le sujet n'avait jamais plus été abordé, elle ne sut jamais quand il voyait Jimmy, Ian ne changeant rien à ses habitudes. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se persuader que rien n'existait en dehors de leur couple.

Un déni d'amour qui convenait à tous...

Ian et Castiel se retrouvaient toujours en fonction de leur agenda respectif, l'un ou l'autre prenant alors contact et fixant un rendez-vous, confirmé ou non.

Ce fut Jimmy qui lui laissa un message cette fois-ci, parce qu'il avait besoin d'une personne de confiance pour retrouver la sienne. Et qu'il en avait une totale en Ian.

Il n'avait pas franchi la porte que ce dernier comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les années avaient fini par les faire se connaître à défaut d'en faire des amis.

Jimmy s'était contenté d'un sourire vague mais ses traits s'étaient crispés quand Ian s'était approché en posant sa main sur sa joue.

En tant que client, il aimait autant être actif que passif, il trouvait du plaisir dans chacun des deux rôles même si il se sentait plus épanoui en tant que passif...Après tout, il payait pour être aimé...

Pourtant cette fois-ci, Ian le paya pour l'aimer lui...Ce fut lui qui prit les choses en main...Lui qui fit gémir Jimmy. Lui qui éprouva du plaisir à lui en donner.

Il avait posé l'argent sur la table de chevet et quand vint l'heure de se quitter, Jimmy hésita à le prendre. Ian le vit fixer les billets, le regard absent.

Il s'approcha, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Jimmy se laissa faire, il en avait besoin pour avoir l'impression, pendant un instant, d'être autre chose qu'un objet vide, sans valeur.

« Merci » murmura-t-il en le regardant enfiler sa veste.

Ian s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Prends soin de toi, Jimmy » en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Inias arriva moins d'un quart d'heure après.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean était assis depuis plusieurs minutes devant la télévision, bière coincée entre ses cuisses, jouant du pouce sur le goulot.

On lui aurait demandé ce qu'il regardait, il aurait été incapable de répondre. C'était juste là, un bruit de fond, pour tenter d'étouffer ceux de son cerveau qui faisait jouer sa mémoire en mode replay.

Ash avait lancé les invitations et depuis ce jour, chacun y allait de son commentaire...

Dean, lui, avait juste senti son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal et le fait que Sam n'arrêtât pas de parler de ce fameux dimanche et de ce barbecue n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lui qui ne cherchait qu'à éviter le sujet ne manquait pas de tomber sur un des futurs invités pour le relancer, il en vint à ne plus oser sortir de son appartement.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière avant de soupirer. Il n'était pas question qu'il tombe à nouveau même si il devait bien se l'avouer, il commençait à étouffer dans leur solitude à deux et se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus...

Castiel lui avait plu dès le premier regard...Ce fut d'abord une attirance purement physique, une alchimie qu'il sentit immédiatement et qu'il avait su partagée par ce dernier dès leur 2eme rencontre...Les jeux de séduction, il les connaissait par cœur et ce, pour en avoir usé et abusé et les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés avaient suffi à Dean pour qu'il comprenne qu'il plaisait à Castiel autant que celui-ci lui plaisait. Il aurait pu gérer cette part de l'histoire, si tout en était resté là, quitte à vivre une relation purement charnelle, mais tout c'était compliqué lors du fameux dîner, quand Dean se rendit compte qu'il était aussi attiré par l'homme qu'était Castiel...

Il avait pris peur et depuis ce dîner, fit tout pour l'éviter ce qui n'était pas difficile vu que Castiel semblait vouloir en faire de même de son côté.

Dean se rappelait très précisément quand il avait ressenti cette même attirance pour la dernière fois. Il se pencha dangereusement sur son canapé pour attraper sa veste jetée sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

Il fouilla la poche intérieure et sortit son portefeuille...Veste sur ses cuisses au-dessus de sa bouteille, il en sortit une photo usée pliée en deux.

Une des dernières qu'ils avaient prise ensemble, lui et Andy...Ils se souriaient mais à ce moment-là déjà, l'ombre de Sammy planait sur leur couple.

Il caressa du bout du pouce le visage de son ancien compagnon...

Sa gorge se noua...Ce n'était plus vraiment Andy qui lui manquait même si il pensait encore souvent à lui...C'était le fait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. De partager, de construire ensemble...C'était le besoin de rêver à deux et de regarder dans la même direction, une qui ne soit pas que celle d'un lit ou d'un coin perdu entre deux ruelles.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez...

Amers relents du passé qui lui pourrissaient son présent...Dean ne voulait plus souffrir, plus comme il l'avait fait suite à sa rupture avec Andy.

Il ne pourrait plus refaire un tel sacrifice...Parce que c'était comme cela, aujourd'hui avec le recul, que Dean l'avait vécu.

Il n'en voulait pas à son frère, il n'en voulait pas à Andy, il ne s'en voulait pas non plus...

Il en voulait à Dieu, à son père...L'un pour lui avoir pris sa mère et l'autre pour les avoir abandonné pour reconstruire sa vie sans eux...

Il rangea la photo puis le portefeuille, lança sa veste sur le côté et reprit sa bouteille.

Dans le frigo, quelques bières et deux tartes aux pommes...

Demain, il allait revoir Castiel...Demain, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir...

Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Rufus, Ash, Lisa et Ben...Il se détendit, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous après tout, en buvant une dernière rasade.

Ils allaient juste tous faire plus ample connaissance...

« Oh Putain » en balançant sa tête vers l'arrière et fixant le plafond.

Il se mit à rire en dodelinant de la tête.

« Mon pauv' vieux...T'es vraiment à désespérer »

Fin chapitre VII


	8. Briser la solitude

**Merci merci et remerci... (je bégayes, je sais...mais j'ai plus de mots)**

**Je suis très touchée par vos réactions et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.**

**Merci à toi Chipie...**

**Ceci est le plus long chapitre depuis le début de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Chapitre VIII : « ****Briser la solitude**** »**

Le bruit de ses clefs jetées sur la table le fit sursauter, tellement perdu dans ses pensées, que le choc sur le bois l'avait ramené brutalement à la réalité ...Il était revenu dans son appartement par automatisme suivant l'ombre de son frère qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté celui de Castiel.

Il regarda l'heure...Presque 20h...

La journée avait commencé dans l'angoisse et se terminait de la même manière. Il avait eu une telle appréhension à le revoir et là, quand il lui avait souri en le raccompagnant vers la sortie, cette même appréhension n'avait fait que grandir...

Il était occupé de tomber amoureux et ça lui fit autant peur que cela le grisait...Il n'avait plus vécu un tel chambardement dans sa tête et ses tripes depuis si longtemps qu'il se demanda si il ne s'emballait pas trop vite.

Après tout, il le connaissait à peine. Il dodelina en souriant un peu à contrecoeur, il devait se reprendre et cesser d'agir comme un adolescent s'il ne voulait pas revivre une énième désillusion.

A tout bien réfléchir, Castiel s'était montré prévenant avec tout le monde et ce sourire, il l'avait partagé avec d'autres. Même si il y avait des regards et des mots qui ne trompaient pas...

« Il est canon » lui avait soufflé Jo à l'oreille. « ...et en plus il est loin d'être con et puis il est trop chou » tout en le fixant, les yeux brillants.

« Jo...Marc » avait tonné Dean en buvant sa bière.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai Marc que je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier la marchandise...Fonce...Tu lui plais, c'est évident » en le frappant du coude.

Lui plaire ?

Quand lui et son frère avaient sonné, ce fut l'homme aux favoris qui leur ouvrit...Tout sourire, l'œil malicieux.

« Ah vous » en le pointant du doigt. « ...Vous devez être Dean » en le reluquant éhontément.

« Bonjour » lança Dean en lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté...Je suis Gaby, le frère aîné de Castiel » en la lui serrant vivement avec un air satisfait.

« Tu dois être Sam ? » en détournant le regard et le levant vers lui.

« Bonjour » répondit timidement ce dernier.

« Ben n'attend plus que toi » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Il est là ? » en repoussant sa mèche.

« Comme tous les autres...Vous êtes les derniers arrivés » en lui indiquant le jardin.

Dean pouvait voir depuis l'entrée du salon, Lisa et Ellen assises de dos et Jo se tenant debout devant elles...Ben, lui, parlait avec Rufus qui devait sûrement lui raconter ses exploits dans l'armée vu le regard admiratif que lui lançait le jeune garçon...

Ash semblait de son côté être en grande discussion avec un homme que Dean n'eut aucun mal à identifier...La casquette vissée sur sa tête, Bobby s'agitait dans tous les sens emporté par le débat qu'il animait.

« Nous sommes les derniers ? » répéta Dean en se tournant vers Gab.

« Il semblerait oui » le regard pétillant tout en le dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux que je te débarrasse ? » en lui indiquant le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

« Euh...Oui merci » bafouilla Dean.

Gab y jeta un coup d'œil distrait tandis que Sam avait déjà rejoint Ben.

« Tartes et bières ? » en relevant un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Je savais pas quoi ramener d'autre » bougonna Dean en se dandinant sur ses pieds, regard fuyant vers le jardin, croisant celui de Jo.

« Vous êtes là hum » en tapotant son bras. « ...Vous avez ramené le principal » sourire entendu dont Dean ne comprit pas le sens.

« ...Vous êtes venus » insista Gab.

« Ah oui...Pardon...Je suis un peu distrait...j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'être invité à ce genre de... » en balançant sa main dans le vague.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère n'est pas plus à l'aise que toi...Je dois dire à sa décharge que cette idée un peu saugrenue, est venue de moi...Je trouvais que c'était un chouette moyen de faire connaissance...Tu trouves pas ? » en le prenant à parti.

« Si... » en lui souriant un peu crispé. Ce mec avait le don de mettre Dean sur les nerfs, le ton ironique continuel de sa voix et le fait qu'il le tutoyait sans le connaître, le mettaient, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, sur ses gardes.

« Hello Dean » fit une voix rauque.

Dean se crispa ce que Gab ne manqua pas de noter. L'attitude soudain plus maladroite de son frère et le malaise palpable de Dean lui donnèrent envie de crier victoire mais il se contenta d'un regard vers son cadet qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine...

« Cass » répondit Dean, en se retournant pour lui faire face tout en tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

« Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation » en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Je...merci à toi » dans un sourire bref et embarrassé.

« Je vous laisse...Je vais m'occuper des invités » lança Gab en sortant...

Dean se sentit gauche et ridicule, il n'arrivait à fixer son attention sur rien...Et encore moins sur Castiel.

« C'est moi qui te met dans cet état?» lança amusé ce dernier.

« Pour être honnête...Un peu oui » en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Comme je disais à ton frère...Je suis pas trop habitué à ce type d'invitation».

« C'est une idée de Gab » finit par lui répondre Castiel en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

« Je sais...Il me l'a dit ».

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que toi » en fixant un point invisible dans ce dernier.

Castiel en referma la porte en se retournant...Dean avait le regard figé vers l'autre bout de l'appartement. Il était tellement tendu en arrivant qu'il n'avait porté aucun intérêt à la décoration.

« Je...J'aime beaucoup la culture indienne » fit Castiel en se rapprochant tout en lui tendant une bière.

« C'est... » commença Dean, tout en scrutant les pièces et en prenant la bouteille sans détourner le regard. « C'est... » en se grattant la nuque.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » lui demanda Castiel, en tiquant, la voix hésitante.

« Si...Franchement, c'est pas trop mon truc d'habitude...Toutes ces statues » en avançant d'un pas, « ...mais j'aime bien ».

Il se surprit à penser sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Le bois omniprésent dans l'appartement le rendait chaleureux et apaisant...Les statues occupaient toutes les pièces sans les envahir et le peu de fournitures qui meublaient celles-ci, les mettaient en valeur.

Ce n'était pas du tout l'univers de Dean mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait...L'art, les livres...Il jeta un œil épaté sur les bibliothèques en palissandre.

« Mec...T'as lu tout ça ? » en se tournant vers lui, épaté.

« La plupart oui » en caressant les livres du regard.

« Putain » les yeux écarquillés. « Chapeau...Je dois dire qu'à part des magazines de mécanique et les bouquins de Sammy, je suis pas trop » il fit une pause, semblant tout à coup, gêné. « ...Et puis faut dire que j'ai pas trop le temps non plus » continua-t-il, en triturant le goulot de sa bouteille.

Il regretta soudain de ne jamais l'avoir pris, ce temps. Il se sentirait moins idiot du coup. Moins éloigné de lui surtout.

«Tu n'as juste pas encore trouvé les bons livres, ceux qui te donneraient l'envie...Tu verras, un jour, peut-être » en souriant pour lui-même.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et de le trouver beau.

« On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres » en buvant sa bière pour chasser la boule qui lui serrait la gorge...

« On devrait oui » répondit Castiel, l'esprit errant encore entre ses livres.

Dean, dépité, se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui...Ils évoluaient définitivement dans deux mondes trop différents...

Ils se plaisaient, c'était évident, c'était physique mais Dean aurait espéré plus, aurait voulu plus, voulait plus...

Il sortit suivi de Castiel, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Ah bah c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous rejoindre, si on vous gênait, fallait le dire » lança, bourru, Rufus qui parlait alors avec Ash.

Dean, embrassa Jo, pour cacher ses joues en feu...Ce fut là qu'elle sut, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir celui de Castiel glisser sur lui.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Plus l'après-midi avança, plus l'atmosphère se détendit...Les rires fusèrent...L'humour grinçant de Gab faisait mouche tout comme celui de Rufus...

Bobby, pris à parti par les deux hommes, ronchonnait en prenant lui-même à parti le pauvre Ash ce qui donna droit à des joutes verbales d'anthologie.

Dean observait tout cela d'un œil et d'une seule oreille mais ne put s'empêcher de se joindre aux rires ambiants.

Sam jouait avec Ben, assis dans l'herbe, jambes croisées...Ce dernier avait ramené des jeux de société ainsi que sa PSP...

Dean les voyait plongés dans leur assiette en carton, mangeant par à-coup, leurs patates rissolées et leurs cuisses de poulet grillés, essuyant leurs mains sur leurs pantalons, trop absorbés par leurs jeux d'enfants.

« Allo la lune, ici la terre, répondez s'il vous plaît». Ellen l'avait rejoint et regardait à son tour Sam et Ben. Ce dernier sortait d'un énorme sac plastique le jeu « Sorry ».

« Comment ça va ? ».

« Toi, c'est Jo qui t'envoies » répliqua Dean, du tac au tac, en se tournant vers la baie vitrée où Jo parlait, nonchalamment appuyée sur la table, avec Lisa.

« On peut rien te cacher » se mit à rire Ellen.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? » en jetant un œil sur le côté vers Castiel que son frère avait entraîné, visiblement, contre sa volonté dans leur petit cercle d'homme réuni autour du barbecue.

« Il ne se passe rien et il ne se passera jamais rien » en retournant son attention vers Sam.

« Il te plaît pourtant et je peux te garantir que tu lui plais aussi...Foi d'Harvelle » en le poussant du coude.

« Ellen » soupira, las, Dean.

« Quoi Ellen ? » en le fustigeant du regard.

« On est pas du même monde ».

« Et depuis quand ça te dérange ? » en croisant les bras.

« Depuis que je veux plus qu'une simple aventure...J'ai envie de... ». Il soupira à nouveau.

« J'adore Sammy, tu le sais mais... » en tapotant du bout du pied sur le sol, faisant sauter une petite motte d'herbe.

« Ca te manque » constata Ellen.

« De plus en plus mais...Je...ce que j'ai vécu avec Andy » en fermant les yeux.

« Il n'est pas Andy » nota-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

« Je le sais bien...Mais ce n'est pas Andy le souci...J'ai juste besoin de partager autre chose qu'un lit avec un inconnu levé dans un bar...j'ai envie de retenter l'aventure».

« Et tu crains que ce Castiel ne soit pas le bon ou tu as peur qu'il le soit !».

« Un peu des deux » en riant pour lui-même. « J'ai pas envie de me planter à nouveau, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que cette fois-ci, je pourrais le supporter ».

« L'amour est une souffrance Dean...Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps » en passant de lui à Sam. « Mais c'est aussi et surtout un merveilleux saut dans le vide » continua-t-elle.

« Je sais mais je suis pas seul en cause ici, Ellen ».

« Sammy » murmura cette dernière. « Castiel a pourtant été gentil avec lui d'après ce que tu m'en as dit ».

« C'était une seule soirée Ellen...C'est autre chose que de vivre avec lui au quotidien...Je peux pas imposer cela à quelqu'un ».

« Qui te parle d'imposer ? Qui te dit qu'il ne serait pas prêt à partager cela avec toi ? ».

« Parce qu'Andy et moi, on y a cru et qu'au final, on s'est séparé...Ca nous a détruit ».

« Il y a une énorme différence entre hier et aujourd'hui » nota Ellen.

Dean l'interrogea du regard.

« A l'époque, Andy n'y était pas préparé...Ici, Sam est déjà là, il fait partie de l'équation de départ».

« Tu connais beaucoup de personnes, toi, qui accepteraient de vivre avec un mec qui passe la plupart de son temps à s'occuper de son géant de petit frère handicapé ».

« Non...Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cette personne n'existe pas ».

Il y eut un léger moment de silence, où seuls les rires goguenards des uns et les protestations des autres, résonnèrent dans le jardin.

« Tu devrais lui laisser sa chance » finit par laisser tomber Ellen.

« Tu devrais TE laisser cette chance » en rejoignant sa fille qui riait avec Lisa en écoutant les hommes délirer.

Laissant Dean à ses pensées et ses doutes...Castiel aimait les livres, la culture et l'Inde...Dean aimait la graisse, la musique et son frère...

Ils n'avaient rien en commun...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Rufus et Bobby, affalés sur les sièges de jardin, buvant un café après avoir avalé une part de tarte.

Ellen, Jo et Ash ainsi que Lisa et Ben étaient partis quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils avaient remercié chaleureusement Castiel pour son accueil et ne purent s'empêcher de remercier par la même occasion son frère pour les avoir tous réunis.

Tout cela leur avait rappelé le bon vieux temps...Ce temps des réunions dominicales qui leur manquaient tant...Gab se promit d'y remédier...Castiel ne dit rien, son frère n'avait pas tenu longtemps, ses promesses de la veille étaient déjà aux oubliettes, il pourrait jamais s'empêcher de se mêler de la vie de son cadet surtout qu'il semblait avoir apprécié la compagnie de ses voisins et que Dean avait semble-t-il réuni toutes ses faveurs.

Il regarda son frère aîné rejoindre les hommes à l'extérieur.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait aimé cet après-midi, aimer faire plus ample connaissance avec ses voisins...Aimer briser sa solitude.

Il avait surtout aimé retrouver Dean...Il sentit son cœur peser dans sa poitrine, dans le miroir du hall, reflétait le visage de Jimmy.

Castiel perdit son sourire, c'était sans espoir.

Il respira profondément et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les invités restants quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était assis dans le salon.

Il se tourna et vit Sam, accroupi au sol, une statue de Ganesh entre les mains. Frustré par le rappel du miroir, il sentit la rage monter en lui comme une vague, il se dirigea droit vers Sam qui leva le regard vers lui en l'entendant arriver...Il avait l'air tellement innocent avec cet instant de panique dans les yeux, tel celui d'un enfant pris sur le fait que Castiel sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il lui sourit.

« Pourquoi il a une tête d'éléphant ? » lui demanda Sam en regardant à nouveau la statue entre ses mains.

Castiel s'accroupit à ses côtés en reprenant délicatement la statue et la reposa sur l'étagère face à lui.

« C'est le Dieu Ganesh...Le dieu de la sagesse, de l'intelligence, de l'éducation et de la prudence, le patron des écoles et des travailleurs du savoir. C'est le dieu qui lève les obstacles des illusions et de l'ignorance » commença Castiel.

Sam, dubitatif, le regardait sans rien comprendre au sens de ses paroles. Castiel s'assit alors à sa droite et fixa la statue. Sam fit de même.

« Tu aimerais que je te raconte son histoire ? ».

« OH oui » s'enthousiasma Sam, impatient de savoir pourquoi ce Dieu portait une tête d'animal.

« Bien alors commençons par le commencement...Il y a très longtemps, la très belle déesse Parvati... », Castiel pointa du doigt un tableau sur le mur la représentant, elle et son mari,

« ... épousa le puissant Dieu Shiva...Ils s'aimaient beaucoup...Quelque temps après leur mariage, Parvati tomba enceinte...Elle donna naissance à un garçon, Skanda, qui deviendra plus tard le terrible Dieu de la guerre...Elle en fut tellement heureuse que du lait sacré jaillit de sa poitrine ».

« Du vrai lait ? » s'étonna Sam visiblement fasciné par le début de l'histoire.

« Oui, mais il était spécial, il était magique » en jouant de sa voix rauque pour emporter Sam dans son monde onérique.

« Comme tous les jours, Parvati après son bain, s'enduisait le corps de pâte de santal ».

« C'est quoi du ...du san... » l'interrompit Sam.

« Du santal ? ».

« Oui » en opinant de la tête.

« C'est un bois sacré...Attends ». Castiel se mit sur ses genoux et se pencha vers un petit meuble bas et s'empara d'une petite statuette pas plus grande qu'un doigt.

Il se rassit et la tendit à Sam qui hésita un court instant avant de finalement la prendre.

Il fit une étrange grimace.

« Ca sent pas bon » en faisant la moue tout en la lui rendant.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en rire en la posant à côté de la statue de Ganesh.

« Pour les indiens, ce bois est sacré, tu sais... ».

« Oui mais ça sent pas bon » insista-t-il.

« Tu veux connaître la suite de l'histoire ? » en tiquant et se réinstallant.

Sam opina vivement de la tête en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Ce jour-là, le lait magique se mélangea avec le santal que la déesse avait étendu sur tout son corps et là...MIRACLE » lança Castiel en caressant lentement l'espace de sa main.

« Elle tomba à nouveau enceinte et donna naissance à un autre petit garçon, Ganesh...Le plus beau de tous les enfants...Elle l'éleva toute seule pendant 5 longues années...Shiva, son mari étant parti pour la guerre ».

« Il l'a abandonné ? » soudain triste.

« Non...Shiva aimait Parvati mais c'était un Dieu, il avait des affaires de très haute importance à régler » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Il est revenu alors ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

Castiel lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Tu dois savoir que Parvati aimait beaucoup prendre des bains mais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on vienne la déranger, ce qui arrivait souvent, c'était une déesse à qui on venait souvent demander conseil...Ce jour-là, elle demanda à son fils Ganesh de surveiller la porte et d'interdire à quiconque l'accès à la salle de bain...Ganesh était très obéissant et personne ne vint déranger sa mère. Mais voilà qu'arriva Shiva » en prenant un ton plus dramatique qui fit se recroqueviller Sam.

« Shiva ne savait pas qui était ce jeune homme qui l'empêchait de voir sa femme bien aimée...Ganesh était né après son départ...Furieux que celui-ci lui interdise l'accès à la salle de bain, il appela à la rescousse les terribles Gana, des guerriers nains très laids... Ganesh était très fort et les repoussa tous ».

Sam avait les yeux écarquillés, avalant les paroles de Castiel...

«...Mais Shiva, lui, était très rusé. Aidé par les rêves du Dieu Vishnou, il réussit à passer derrière Ganesh, occupé de se battre et d'un coup d'épée lui trancha la tête qui roula sur le sol et disparut pour toujours » en joignant le geste à la parole...Sam en sursauta pour aussitôt resserrer son étreinte autour de ses genoux.

« Il est mort ? » d'une petite voix. Castiel leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Parvati s'est mise à hurler de douleur et de colère, menaçant son mari de tout détruire si il ne lui rendait pas son fils...Alors Shiva ordonna à son armée de lui ramener la tête du premier être vivant qu'ils croiseraient et ce fut celle d'un éléphant à qui il manquait une défense...Shiva rendit vie à Ganesh qu'il reconnut comme étant son fils et en fit un Dieu ».

« C'est vrai ? » le regard illuminé.

« La seule vérité...Ganesh devint le maître des Ganas, épousa trois femmes et eut deux enfants».

« Trois femmes ? » Sam était épaté.

« C'est un Dieu, ne l'oublie pas » en se relevant. « Le préféré des indiens...On dit qu'il est le Dieu de la chance mais aussi celui du savoir ».

« Je l'aime bien » lança tout sourire Sam.

« Vraiment ? » lui répondant d'un même sourire.

« C'est mon Dieu préféré aussi » en étendant ses énormes jambes.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te faire plaisir alors, mais tu dois me faire la promesse d'en prendre bien soin » en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble en teck dont il ouvrit la porte du bas. Il y fouilla quelques secondes et en sortit une petite statuette en bronze.

Il se tourna vers Sam à présent debout à quelques pas de lui. Il s'avança et la lui tendit.

« C'est...C'est pour moi ? » en se tordant les mains.

« Elle est pour toi si tu me promets d'y faire très attention » en insistant pour qu'il la prenne.

« C'est un cadeau ? ».

« Oui, Sammy...C'est un cadeau » doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mer...Merci... » en prenant avec délicatesse la statuette.

« Oh c'est lourd » en riant.

« C'est du bronze, c'est normal » en lui posant la main sur son bras tout en croisant son regard.

« C'est...Il est trop beau » en le caressant du bout du doigt. « Pas vrai Dean ! » en se tournant vers son frère qui recula d'un pas, surpris que son cadet le sache là, se pensant à l'abri derrière le renfoncement de la bibliothèque.

« Dean ? » murmura Castiel, perdant toute son assurance. « Tu...Tu ...Tu es là depuis longtemps ? ».

« Assez pour connaître toute la légende du Dieu à tête d'éléphant » en croisant ses bras, adossé à l'arcade qui séparait les deux pièces. Le fixant avec tendresse.

Castiel détourna le regard pour éviter le sien.

« Je vais la montrer à Bobby et Rufus » les yeux pétillants de fierté, Sam laissa son frère en tête à tête avec Castiel qui le regarda s'éloigner avec regret.

Après un court silence qui parut durer une éternité, ce dernier se décida à rejoindre à son tour ses derniers invités.

Il dépassa à peine Dean que celui-ci l'interpella.

« Merci » dos à dos, chacun le regard fixé dans la direction opposée.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça, tu sais » en baissant la tête.

« Ce n'était pas une obligation ».

« Merci quand même ».

« Ce fut un plaisir » en s'éloignant.

« Cass ! » en se retournant.

« Oui ? » se figeant sur place.

« Tu crois qu'un mec comme moi peut avoir une chance avec quelqu'un comme toi ? » se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

« Tu devrais formuler ta question dans le sens inverse » lui répondit-il, la voix soudain lointaine.

« Pardon ? » en relevant le menton.

« Dean...Tu ne sais pas tout de moi » en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas craquer.

« J'en sais assez » répliqua Dean, en s'avançant.

« Non » insista Castiel, avec un sourire las.

« Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance ? » la voix de Dean avait tremblé sans qu'il n'arrive à la maîtriser.

« La chance ? » fit Castiel en lui faisant face.

« Tu veux qu'on se laisse un peu de temps ? » lança, hésitant, Dean.

Et là, pendant un instant, Castiel voulut y croire...C'était fou, c'était irréaliste, c'était voué à l'échec mais il en avait besoin.

Il ne lui dit rien mais releva son regard dans le sien et lui sourit.

« Merci » murmura Dean en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son frère.

Castiel resta au milieu de la pièce sans un mot...Il voulait se réveiller de ce rêve sans espoir.

Tout dans Dean lui plaisait mais l'ombre de Jimmy planait...Quand bien même arrêterait-il tout à l'instant que ça n'y changerait rien.

Il devrait dire la vérité à Dean au risque de voir un autre la lui révéler et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que personne jamais n'accepterait d'aimer un homme qui avait vendu son corps à tant d'autres...

C'était sans illusion... Dean était trop bien, trop entier mais une part de lui crevait d'envie d'y croire...Castiel...Cass...

Il ferma les yeux et sans un mot, rejoignit les invités en prenant soin d'allumer les lampes de jardin.

Il leur afficha son plus beau sourire puis croisa le regard de Gab qui n'en fut pas dupe.

Ce dernier reporta alors son attention sur Dean qui écoutait Sam raconter la légende de Ganesh à Bobby et Rufus tout en refusant de se séparer de sa statuette, son précieux cadeau.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été le compagnon idéal pour son frère mais Gab en savait assez sur lui après cette journée pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas faire abstraction du passé et encore présent de Castiel.

Il en vida son verre de whisky de dépit. Quel gâchis !

La suite de la soirée se passa calmement...Chacun parlant de ses passions à tour de rôle...Ce fut comme cela que Castiel apprit pour le triple emploi de Dean, qu'il apprit pour Rufus ainsi que pour Bobby bien qu'il en avait déjà eu un aperçu lors du dîner chez Missouri.

Ce fut ainsi que ces derniers surent pour Gab, traiteur indépendant spécialisé dans la pâtisserie, qui gérait sa petite entreprise d'une main de maître surtout depuis qu'elle avait pris enfin son essor après des années de galère.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils apprirent pour Castiel...Et là, les questions fusèrent...Théologien, c'était tellement abstrait. Il leur expliqua son travail, ses recherches, ses projets...

Il n'avait pas paru aussi à l'aise de toute la journée.

« Le Musée des arts asiatiques » s'épata Rufus.

« Tu connais ? » s'étonna Bobby.

« Pourquoi ? Ca t'étonne ? J'ai l'air tellement con ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« J'ai jamais dit ça » en commençant à se chamailler comme à l'habitude ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous.

Pendant ce temps, Sam, assis contre le mur, ne quittait pas du regard sa statuette, luttant contre le sommeil, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Dean.

« T'endors pas Sammy...On va rentrer ».

« J'veux pas » en repoussant la mèche qui le gênait sur son front.

« C'est pas une question de le vouloir ou pas Sam...On rentre » ordonna Dean.

« T'es pas gentil » en se relevant, boudeur.

« Castiel » en l'interpellant alors qu'il parlait avec Rufus de l'exposition à venir.

« Oui, Sammy ? ».

« Je peux encore venir chez toi ? » en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

« Venir chez moi ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Pour parler de la maman et du papa de Ganesh » tout sourire en pointant la statuette.

« Je... » bredouilla Castiel.

« Sammy...Il a beaucoup de travail, il n'a pas le temps pour tout ça...Je t'achèt... » commença Dean.

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout» le coupa Castiel, étonné par sa propre réaction.

« C'est vrai ? » tout le visage de Sam s'éclaira.

« Je peux venir ? Quand ? ».

« Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore du travail...Mais tu reviendras, je te le promets ».

« Ca va être long ? » la voix suppliante.

« Non...Juste quelques jours, le temps que je termine l'exposition ».

« D'accord » visiblement satisfait par la promesse de Castiel.

« Bon...On y va » relança Dean, à nouveau et sans raison apparente, tendu.

« On te suit » lança Bobby en se levant. « Parce que c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore de la route à faire et je me lève aux aurores».

« Comme nous tous je te signale » répliqua Rufus.

« C'est ça ouais » marmonna Bobby

« Merci...J'ai passé une excellente journée » lança-t-il en tendant la main à Gab.

« Merci à vous d'avoir accepté l'invitation...Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance...J'espère que l'on se reverra très vite».

« Je l'espère aussi » en s'écartant vers Castiel.

« A bientôt ? » en lui souriant tout en repoussant sa casquette.

« Je l'espère bien, Bobby ».

Rufus les salua à son tour en leur promettant de les inviter prochainement.

« Je vais organiser une journée spéciale guerre du Vietnam » tout sourire devant celui aussitôt fâné des autres.

Sam mit plus de temps à vouloir quitter l'appartement. Il serra Gab dans ses bras, celui-ci d'abord surprit, finit par répondre à son étreinte sous le regard embarrassé de Dean.

« Je t'aime bien » lui lança Sam, avec toute sa franchise enfantine.

« Moi aussi Sammy...On se reverra très bientôt » en lui faisant un clin d'œil que ce dernier tenta de lui rendre en vain.

« Je t'apprendrais ça la prochaine fois qu'on se verra » en lui tapotant le bras.

« Salut Dean-o » en se tournant vers l'aîné.

« Au revoir Gab...Merci pour tout » en lui serrant la main.

« C'est moi qui te remercie » en la serrant sans la lâcher.

Dean releva la tête et vit Gab s'assurer que son frère ne le regardait pas mais ce dernier s'était déjà éloigné avec Sam.

« Tu sembles l'apprécier » le visage neutre.

« C'est le cas » répondit-il presque dans un murmure.

« Dean...Promets-moi une chose ».

« Quoi dont ? ».

« Ne le juge pas trop vite ».

« Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? » s'étonna Dean en se souvenant soudain des paroles de Castiel dans la cuisine.

« Parce qu'il viendra un moment où tu le feras ».

« Gab ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

« Fais pas gaffe...j'ai trop bu » en lui relâchant la main et lui tapant le bras. « L'alcool me rend chiant ».

« Plus qu'à l'ordinaire ?» piqua Dean avec un petit sourire en coin.

« T'as pas idée » en riant à sa réplique.

« DEEEEEANNN » geignit Sam.

« Faut que j'y aille...Il va commencer à devenir aussi chiant que toi ».

Gab le regarda s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur...

Et merde, en sortant un cigare de sa poche...le premier de cette journée qu'il aimait à qualifier de réussite, il l'alluma par petites bouffées en savourant l'instant.

« J'ai passé une excellente journée...Merci ».

« Moi aussi Dean » en ouvrant la porte.

« A bientôt ? » lança timidement celui-ci.

« Je l'espère bien » lui répondit Castiel en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

« Au revoir Dean ».

« Salut » en attrapant son frère par le bras.

« Tu dis au revoir à Castiel ».

« Au revoir Castiel...Je me suis bien amusé...et puis c'est très beau chez toi ».

« Merci Sammy ».

« Merci pour le cadeau » tout en fixant la statuette.

« C'était avec plaisir ».

« Je ferais très attention...Promis ».

« Je te fais confiance...Au revoir Sammy...Bonne nuit ».

Dean ne le quitta pas du regard et même quand il s'éloigna, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le voir une dernière fois.

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur cet homme qui venait de chambouler sa vie.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Il est fait pour toi » avait balancé Gab en débarrassant la table de jardin.

« Gab...S'il te plaît...N'oublie pas ta promesse ».

« Quelle promesse ? » marmonna-t-il, cigare au coin des lèvres, les sourcils relevés.

« Je dois te la rappeler peut-être? ».

« Je te signale que je me suis déjà excusé ce matin...DEUX FOIS » en pointant l'index et le majeur. « ...Mais faut avouer que tu as le don de me ficher sur les nerfs...T'es le petit frère le plus casse-couille de la terre, tu le sais ça ! » en rentrant, goulots des bouteilles vides coincés entre les doigts.

« Tu comptes le revoir ? » le relança Gab pendant que Castiel rangeait les chaises et vérifiait que le charbon était bien éteint.

« Je ne sais pas...Je devrais pas » en soupirant, s'appuyant sur le barbecue. « Il finira par savoir la vérité ».

« Personne ne t'oblige à la lui dire » revenant et balançant nonchalamment les cendres de son cigare dans l'herbe.

« Génial !...Tout construire sur un mensonge » en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il mérite mieux que ça...Il mérite mieux que moi » en serrant les doigts sur le rebord à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« Cassie ». Gab s'approcha et se mit à sa droite, le fixant, alors que son regard à lui se perdait dans les restants de charbon, noirs comme l'était son âme.

« Laisse-lui le temps de connaître Castiel avant de lui parler de Jimmy » la voix suppliante.

« Castiel et Jimmy sont une même personne Gaby » en se repoussant vers l'arrière, les yeux humides.

« C'est trop tard...T'avais raison...T'es content » en lui souriant avec un regard d'une telle détresse que cela brisa les dernières résistances de son aîné.

« Sur le coup, j'aurais aimé avoir tort » en jetant son cigare au sol. « Je ne veux que ton bonheur ».

« Je sais Gaby...Mais il faut croire que c'est pas pour moi et que ça ne le sera jamais » en riant la voix étranglée.

« Dis pas ça » en posant sa main sur son bras.

« C'est...Ca fait mal...Gaby» en fixant ses mains pour éviter son regard. «Pourquoi tout ça m'est interdit ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas droit moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si terrible pour mériter ça ? ».

« Cassie...Calme-toi » en lui serrant les bras « Regarde-moi » en cherchant son regard. «Cassie » en lui relevant le menton.

« Tu me l'avais dit...Tu me l'avais dit » n'arrêtait pas de susurrer Castiel

« Et il t'aura fallu 12 ans et un Dean pour m'entendre ». Gab s'en voulut dès les mots prononcés...Il n'y avait aucune gloire à tirer d'une telle victoire parce qu'elle arrivait trop tard et que le mal était déjà fait.

Il avait suffi d'un Nick et d'un Dean...D'un Jimmy et d'un Castiel, pour que le fragile équilibre dans lequel se confortait son frère s'effondre...Pour que toutes les frontières s'effacent...

« C'était ma vie, mes choix...J'étais bien, alors pourquoi ? » en prenant son frère à témoin. «Je n'ai pourtant jamais fait de mal à personne ».

« Non, tu t'en es fait à toi-même Cassie...c'est déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ! ».

« Mais quel mal ? J'accompagne des clients à des soirées...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça...Ah oui, j'oubliais, je suis une pute » cracha-t-il « Et alors ? » en repoussant les bras de son frère. « Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de moins bien ? Moins bien que le mec qui se fait tirer tous les soirs par un autre » à bout de souffle.

« L'argent » lui répondit calmement Gab. « Ce n'est pas l'acte Cassie mais l'argent ».

« Je suis pas sale » au bord des larmes. « Je suis pas sale ».

« J'ai pas dit ça ...Je pourrais jamais dire ça...Je dis juste que l'argent a faussé la donne ».

« Valait mieux que je sois une pute pour un verre, qu'une pute à 150$, c'est ça ?».

La gifle partit sans que Gab ne puisse la retenir. Castiel posa la main sur sa joue, sentant la chaleur sur sa paume.

« Je t'interdis de parler de toi comme ça, tu m'entends » la voix sourde en le pointant du doigt. « Arrête de te dénigrer...Tu vaux mieux que ça ».

« Gaby » en crispant ses doigts sur sa joue. « Pourquoi est-il arrivé dans ma vie ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne tout briser ? ».

« Parce qu'il est temps pour toi d'arrêter tout ça, Cassie...parce qu'il arrivera un moment où ils ne voudront plus de toi, tu seras trop vieux, trop usé...Un autre prendra ta place, plus jeune, plus effronté...Ce déménagement, la raison de celui-ci, ce salaud qui t'a pratiquement violé, ta rencontre avec Dean...Tu ne veux donc rien comprendre ? ».

« Comprendre quoi ? Que tu veuilles que je renonce à tout ça, que je renie 12 ans de ma vie, que je perde tout pour un mec qui dès qu'il apprendra la vérité me quittera de toute façon...Il me restera quoi alors quand je n'aurais plus rien ?» en essuyant une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

« Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour avancer Cassie...Et je sais de quoi je parle, crois-moi».

Il s'approcha de lui.

« Il te restera nous et l'Inde » en lui souriant. « C'est pas terrible mais c'est mieux que rien ».

« T'es con » rit Castiel entre ses larmes.

Gab resta encore quelques heures, Kelly faisait la nuit, il avait la sienne de libre.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Oubliant leurs différends entre deux bières et un sourire.

Sourires derrière une ombre.

Fin chapitre VIII


	9. Au détour d'un silence

**Merci de continuer à me suivre malgré les vacances et les absences.**

**Merci pour vos review qui m'ont beaucoup touché...**

**Merci d'être là et faire vivre mes histoires**

**Merci pour ta review Koul. **

**Et puis merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, vous donnez vie à cette fic.**

**Chapitre IX : « ****Au** **détour d'un silence** »

La semaine s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne changer la routine de celle-ci...

Sam, le regard fixé sur l'écran de la télévision, léger sourire au coin des lèvres, regardait son dessin animé favori tout en mangeant ses céréales sous l'œil attendri de son frère.

Dean le fixait tout en buvant son café, son pouce jouant avec l'anse de sa tasse...

Enfoncé dans sa chaise, il laissait le temps s'écouler sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

Il sourit en voyant Sam se débattre avec sa cuillère et le lait qui coulait le long de son menton, la bouche entre ouverte, fasciné par l'aventure qui se déroulait sur le petit écran.

Dans un éclat de rire, Sam se tourna vers lui en pointant la télévision, les yeux pétillants en essuyant son menton d'un revers de la main.

Dean lui rit en retour, dos à l'écran, peu importe ce que Sam y voyait, ce qui l'avait fait éclater de rire, lui ne voyait plus que son frère. Son Sammy...

Il posa sa tasse vide et se pencha pour du bout du pouce effacer la trace de lait restante.

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je t'aime Sammy » en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Moi aussi Dean...Beaucoup » avec son grand sourire d'enfant.

« Allez files chercher tes affaires...On va être en retard » en se levant.

« Mais c'est pas fini » en fixant l'écran, penaud.

« Sam...Oust » en balançant sa main dans le vide.

« T'es pas gentil » en sortant de la pièce, tête basse, mine renfrognée.

Par habitude, il débarrassa la table. Il s'arrêta un instant au-dessus de l'évier, toute sa vie ne se résumerait donc qu'à cela.

Il serra ses doigts sur le rebord du meuble, épaules voutées sur cette vie déjà tracée...

Il aimait Sam, de trop...Il prenait toute la place, tout l'espace, tout son oxygène.

Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un franchise la porte, peu importe que ce soit une femme ou un homme, juste une présence pour l'aider à tout porter, pour lui donner l'impression d'exister en tant que Dean et non pas juste en tant que frère.

« Je suis prêt »

Il releva la tête et se tourna vers Sam, droit comme un « i », son sac à dos jeté sur son épaule, son T-shirt à moitié enfoui dans son pantalon.

« On y va Caïd » lança Dean en s'éloignant d'une poussée de l'évier.

Il écouta distraitement les babillages de son cadet tout en descendant les escaliers et se dirigeant vers sa voiture. La chaleur l'avait assommé dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Depuis quelques jours, les températures n'avaient cessé de grimper. Bobby avait ressorti le vieux ventilateur mais Dean savait que cela ne suffirait pas...

Le garage était devenu une vraie fournaise, il soupira en ouvrant la portière de l'Impala.

Sa voiture n'avait comme seule climatisation que les fenêtres baissées et vu la chaleur qui s'y engouffra en même que lui, il se dit que la route serait longue.

Le contact de son dos avec le siège le fit immédiatement suer.

« Putain de soleil » en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que Sam ait bien mis sa ceinture.

Un tour de clef, le moteur resta silencieux, Dean fronça les sourcils et tenta de redémarrer, le moteur se mit à tousser avant de stopper dans un soubresaut.

« Ettttt Merde » en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il relança le moteur qui toussa à nouveau.

« Putain de journée » Il sortit en ronchonnant « Bouges pas de là » en fixant son frère avant de claquer la portière.

Debout devant le capot ouvert, il fulminait...9 chances sur 10 que ce soit un problème d'injection.

Manquait plus que ça...Une panne...

« Sammy...Sors de là, on va devoir prendre le bus » en refermant le capot.

« La voiture est cassée ? » lança timidement ce dernier en ouvrant la portière

« On dirait oui » en sortant son téléphone.

« Bobby...J'suis dans la merde...Baby m'a lâché »

Sam fixait son frère, observant ses sourcils se froncer et se relever, ses traits se tirer.

« J'emmène Sammy et j'arrive... » en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Non non Bobby...Laisse tomber, ça va aller » en soupirant « T'es sûr ? Non je devrais pouvoir arranger ça, j'ai le matos dans le coffre »

Il foudroya du regard Sammy qui s'était assis sur le capot mais ce dernier ne réagit pas, il fixait le ciel.

« Je fais au plus vite...Hein...Non...T'inquiète, je te tiens au courant »

Tout à son appel, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne perçut le sourire qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de son frère, il venait de baisser la tête tout en tapotant du talon sur le sol, dépité.

« OKay...Salut Bobby » en raccrochant.

« Castiel »

Il sursauta quand son frère prononça son prénom. Il releva le menton en rangeant son téléphone.

« Des soucis ? » appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, bras croisés derrière le dos, Castiel fixait la voiture avant de tourner son regard vers Dean.

« Le moteur m'a lâché »

« C'est réparable ? » en s'avançant.

« Oui...Mais là, j'ai pas trop le temps » répondit un peu sèchement Dean, en s'approchant de Sam.

« Viens...On va finir par rater le bus » en le tirant par la manche.

« Au revoir Castiel » lança, enjoué Sam, en suivant son frère.

« Je peux t'appeler un taxi, si tu veux » suggéra Castiel du bout des lèvres.

« Non...C'est gentil mais on se contentera du bus » en le saluant d'un sourire.

« Dean » Il sentit Castiel s'approcher et stoppa.

« J'ai pas trop les moyens de dépenser du fric pour un taxi, Cass...Mais merci quand même » en reprenant sa marche.

« Avec le bus, c'est long » gémit Sam.

Ils avaient déjà dû prendre ce dernier, l'Impala se faisant vieille, les pannes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, Dean n'avait pas les moyens de faire venir des pièces neuves et devait dès lors bricoler avec ce que Bobby arrivait à lui dénicher.

Il savait qu'un jour, tout cela ne suffirait plus mais tant qu'il pouvait la maintenir en état, il le ferait...Il était viscéralement attaché à cette voiture, c'était sa seule richesse...

Chaque panne lui déchirait le cœur et le rapprochait de l'irrémédiable même si Bobby lui avait promis un emplacement au garage, le temps qu'il puisse trouver les pièces nécessaires.

Ca minait Dean, il n'en aurait jamais les moyens, il avait déjà du mal à nouer les deux bouts, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépenser le peu qu'il avait pour une voiture aux vues même ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

« Je connais quelqu'un, un taxi, si tu veux » relança Castiel

« Ecoute mec...T'es bien gentil mais j'ai pas besoin ton aide » s'énerva Dean en se retournant pour lui faire face. Castiel tiqua, surpris et blessé par son ton agressif.

« Excuse-moi» finit par laisser tomber Dean en soupirant « Cette chaleur me tue, je suis crevé et cette panne m'a achevé...C'est pas contre toi que j'en ai »

« Je comprends » en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son Jean.

« Il demande combien ton pote ? » finit par céder Dean devant le regard suppliant de son frère. Lui-même commençait à transpirer, et l'idée de se retrouver coincé dans un bus surchargé, l'avait achevé

« Il te demandera rien » lui répondit Castiel dans un bref sourire

« Hors de question...Je paie ou c'est le bus » en pointant la rue.

« Bien...Comme tu veux » en retournant sur ses pas vers son appartement.

Dean se dandinait sur ses pieds, il sentait le regard de Sam sur lui mais ne dit rien.

« Il va nous emmener à l'école ? »

« Non, Sammy...Il a pas de voiture » en roulant des yeux comme si pour lui ne pas en posséder relevait de l'inconcevable.

« Il va appeler un taxi » continua-t-il.

« On va prendre un taxi...OH Chouette » s'excita Sam.

Un rien semblait lui faire plaisir, il prenait tout avec un tel recul que sur le moment, cette innocence, cette naïveté, Dean les lui envia.

« Il sera là dans moins de 5 minutes » lança Castiel en revenant vers eux tout en leur tendant une bouteille d'eau.

« Je me suis dit qu'avec cette chaleur, vous deviez mourir de soif »

« C'est gentil ...Merci » lui sourit Dean en la prenant et la passant à son cadet.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois et aucun n'osa prendre la parole.

Sam s'était éloigné, bouteille d'eau entre les mains et se mit à observer les insectes, chose qu'il pouvait faire pendant des heures sans jamais sembler s'en lasser.

Dean appuyé sur l'Impala, fixait ses chaussures, distraitement. Castiel, assis sur la marche de son perron, profitait juste de leur présence, de sa présence.

Il avait entendu le moteur toussé depuis sa cuisine mais n'avait pas bougé.

Il se leva de table quand il l'entendit une deuxième fois caler.

Il avait regardé Dean depuis la fenêtre du salon pendant de longues secondes avant de se décider à enfin agir, il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Et là, maintenant, assis sur le pas de celle-ci, il était incapable d'aller vers lui, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait que ça.

Malgré le silence et l'étrange gêne qui semblèrent s'installer, ce fut un moment précieux qu'il voulait garder inscrit dans sa mémoire.

Au détour d'un silence, juste partager l'éphémère.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'un moteur qui se rapprochait...Un taxi se gara devant l'immeuble.

Il se leva et alla à la rencontre du chauffeur qui se tenait appuyé sur sa portière ouverte.

Dean les vit parlé un court instant, Castiel les appela d'un geste de la main.

« On y va Sammy...Magne toi...On a plus beaucoup de temps » en tapotant sur sa tête, Sam accroupit devant un petit arbuste.

« Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait » en pointant une araignée.

« C'est du beau travail » en lui souriant « elle est douée, y a pas à dire »

« Oh oui » en se relevant et prenant son sac à dos, jeté à ses côtés.

« On reviendra la voir ce soir ? »

« On verra Sammy » en le poussant vers l'avant.

« Dean ...Je te présente Inias »

« Salut » lança l'ainé.

« Bonjour » en passant de Dean à Sam qui se rongeait les ongles.

« Vous connaissez l'Institut Morin ? » l'interrogea Dean.

« Le Centre spécialisé ? »

« Oui » en opina de la tête.

« C'est pas très loin...On y sera dans moins de 10 minutes » en ouvrant la portière arrière, les invitant à s'asseoir

« J'aurais besoin que vous me rameniez ici juste après, ça serait possible ? » pendant que Sam s'engouffrait dans le taxi.

« Ce serait possible, oui » en lui souriant, Dean suivit son frère en marmonnant un merci.

« On se revoit samedi » Castiel avait attendu que Dean referme la porte arrière.

« 18h? » dans son regard, il pouvait y lire la question muette qui s'y glissait.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre Inias...Je suis invité à l'inauguration d'une exposition au Musée des Arts Asiatiques...Seul »

Inias lui répondit d'un simple sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Il regarda le taxi s'éloigner et attendit de le voir disparaitre pour rentrer. Tout en jetant un dernier regard à l'Impala, il referma la porte.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Inias avait entamé la discussion avec Sam, il avait tôt fait de faire le rapprochement entre l'Institut Morin et l'attitude un peu étrange de ce géant aux pieds d'argile.

Il lui parla comme il le faisait avec à sa fille Angela. Si au départ, Sam se montra un peu effacé et chercha un appui dans le regard rassurant de son frère, il suffit à Inias de lui demander quel était son héros de bandes dessinées favori pour que ce dernier efface toutes ses appréhensions.

Dean avait souri au rétroviseur et détourna le regard sur la route. Il avait envie de dormir et la fraicheur dans l'habitacle du taxi n'arrangeait rien.

Il travaillait moins mais la fatigue ne semblait pourtant jamais vouloir le quitter...

« C'est pas le corps qui est épuisé Dean mais l'esprit » lui avait souligné Jo en l'embrassant sur le front tout en quittant l'appartement. Elle avait veillé sur Sam et lui avait préparé une lasagne que Dean avait mangée sur le pouce devant la télévision.

Elle avait raison, comme toujours...Elle le connaissait par cœur, ils avaient tant partagé ensemble...Parfois Dean regrettait que les choses n'en soient pas restées où elles en étaient...

La retrouver à ses côtés le matin lui manquait...Un corps allongé contre le sien...

Mais dès le départ, ils savaient que leur relation ne serait qu'amicale, le fait de coucher ensemble n'y changerait rien, ils n'avaient jamais envisagés d'avenir entre eux.

Il n'avait même pas jalousé Mark quand il débarqua dans sa vie, il était heureux pour elle...Il enviait juste le fait que c'était Mark à présent qui avait ce corps contre le sien et que son lit à lui restait vide.

« On y est arrivé » lança Inias en se garant face à l'entrée.

« Je reviens tout de suite » répondit Dean.

« Prenez votre temps...Je vais aller me chercher un café...Vous en voulez un ? » en se tournant sur son siège.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Dean.

« Tant qu'à faire, je peux vous en prendre aussi »

« C'est...euh.. » il devait bien avouer que cela lui donnait envie. Par contre, l'attitude de ce chauffeur de taxi était pas très commune et le laissa perplexe, il finit par se dire que si il était comme cela avec eux, c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il connaissait visiblement bien Castiel.

« Alors ? » en ouvrant sa portière, suivi par Dean qui fit de même.

« Je...Merci » en se frottant la nuque, embarrassé.

« On se retrouve au taxi » Inias l'abandonna abasourdi sur le trottoir.

« Dean ? » lança Sam en jetant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

« On y va...On y va » en le rejoignant.

Moins de 5 minutes après, Dean avait trouvé refuge sur la banquette arrière, fuyant la chaleur extérieure pour la fraicheur du taxi.

Il vit Inias traversé la route d'un pas rapide, remerciant les voitures qui s'arrêtaient d'un geste de la main.

« Tenez...Je vous ai pris du lait et du sucre »

« Noir, c'est bon ...Merci beaucoup » en prenant le gobelet tendu entre les deux sièges avant et la vitre de protection entre ouverte.

« Pas de quoi » en posant le sien sur son tableau de bord aménagé « Retour à la case départ » en démarrant.

Ils échangèrent quelques regards dans le rétroviseur, chacun espérant que l'un commence une conversation que l'autre n'osait entamée.

« Tenez » profitant d'un feu rouge, Inias tendit sa carte à Dean.

« En cas où...Appelez-moi »

« C'est gentil » tout en la prenant « mais j'espère que je devrais jamais plus faire appel à vous parce que sinon ça signifierait que ma voiture est morte et c'est vraiment pas le moment » en glissant la carte dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Je vois » en riant « Panne de quel genre ? »

« Du genre à va me faire chier » répliqua Dean en riant à son tour.

« Laissez -moi deviner...L'injection »

« Dans le mille » en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Vous faites quoi comme boulot, sans indiscrétion »

« Nop...Y a pas de mal...Je suis ...mécano » lui répondit Dean, en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

« Comme dirait l'adage, les cordonniers sont souvent les plus mal chaussés » lui lança sur un ton ironique Inias

« Comme vous dites »

« Vous faites des entretiens ? » fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui sonnait tout le contraire.

« Oui pourquoi ? » en relevant un sourcil.

« Je devrais faire celui de mon taxi mais ... » il se mordit la joue.

Dean tiqua et puis sourit « Je vois » en dodelinant de la tête.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Inias en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« C'est son idée, je suppose ? » tout en buvant, grimaçant sous la chaleur du breuvage.

« Un échange de bon procédé...Je vous avoue que sur le coup, ça m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise » marmonna Inias.

« Vous avez très bien amené la chose, je vous rassure » en lui souriant.

Dean le vit s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, visiblement embarrassé.

« Je risque de pas pouvoir réparer ma voiture à temps...Aller-retour deux fois...Ca vaut bien un entretien...Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« J'en pense que j'y gagne non ? » répondit Inias, en relevant les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Rajoutez le café et le compte sera bon » conclut Dean en levant son gobelet.

« Merci »

« Y a pas de quoi...Vous avez de quoi écrire ? »

Tout en ne quittant pas la route, il lui glissa un petit carnet auquel était attaché un crayon.

« C'est mon numéro et celui garage...Contactez moi et je vous fais ça courant de la semaine prochaine » tout en griffonnant, café coincé entre ses cuisses.

« C'est pas si pressé, vous savez »

« Les bons comptes font les bons amis et j'ai horreur d'être redevable...Alors ? » en lui rendant son carnet.

« D'accord...Je vous contacterais début de semaine » en rangeant son carnet et saisissant son café.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, tout en évitant de parler de lui.

« Je vous téléphone pour vous dire quoi... » lança Dean en refermant la portière.

« A tout à l'heure » un mouvement de main pour le saluer et le taxi redémarra.

« Maintenant...Baby » en respirant à plein poumon.

« Putain de chaleur » en essuyant son front, le choc entre l'intérieur frais du taxi et l'extérieur le figea mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il devait réparer l'Impala et Bobby avait beau dire que c'était calme au garage, ça ne changeait rien, il ne pouvait pas louper une journée entière de boulot même si c'était bien parti pour.

Il ouvrit le coffre et sortit sa trousse à outil ainsi qu'un sac de sport noir. Il jeta les deux devant la voiture

« A nous deux ma belle » en soulevant le capot.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il était penché sur le moteur depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Salut » en ne bougeant pas.

« Hello Dean » en s'approchant « Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta Castiel en se penchant sur sa droite.

« Ca ira oui, c'est pas trop grave, heureusement...Elle a plus 20 ans la pauvre, elle a parfois du mal »

Il se tourna légèrement vers la droite à son tour et croisa le regard vide de Castiel planté sur le couvercle de culasse.

« Me dis pas que t'as jamais vu un moteur de ta vie quand même? » s'offusqua Dean en se relevant.

« D'aussi près...Jamais » en touchant du bout de l'index, le filtre à air, mi intrigué mi fasciné.

« T'es vraiment un drôle de mec, Cass » lui lança-t-il avec tendresse.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je préfère les livres à la mécanique ? » en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Pas qu'ça » en essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon qui devait être anciennement blanc.

« Ton idée avec Inias » en indiquant le trottoir d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ah » en se redressant, fixant le vide derrière Dean.

« J'ai trouvé sur le moment que ça pourrait être un bon arrangement...Au final, chacun y trouvait son compte »

« Et cela évitait surtout que je touche au mien... Hum » sourit Dean, en tentant d'accrocher son regard.

« J'aurais pas dû » s'excusa Castiel, en tiquant tout en baissant la tête

« C'est vrai, tu n'aurais pas dû mais je te remercie quand même d'y avoir pensé»

Il s'étira et se repencha au-dessus du moteur. Castiel resta de dos.

« Cela dit...j'y perds...Un entretien coute vachement plus cher que 2 aller-retour »

« Tu...Tu as accepté ? » sur le ton de la surprise.

« Comme tu le disais...On y trouve chacun notre compte » en prenant une clef dans la boite à outil « Cass » en se posant sur le rebord de sa voiture

« Oui ? »

« J'ai ma petite fierté...Souvent mal placée, c'est vrai mais j'y tiens...Alors la prochaine fois » il suspendit sa phrase, il ne voulait pas le blesser en disant des mots qui dépasseraient sa pensée.

« J'ai compris, Dean » il pouvait percevoir un sourire un peu dépité dans sa voix.

« Cela dit...J'ai trouvé ça...sympa de ta part...Vraiment » bafouilla Dean, en triturant sa clef.

Il y eut comme un flottement dans l'air...Aucun mouvement non plus, comme si le temps s'était suspendu...

« Tu veux une bière ? » osa Castiel.

« Ca serait pas de refus...Merci » en se retournant.

Coupé dans son élan, ils retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Castiel aurait voulu s'approcher, aller vers lui. Dans le regard de Dean, tout l'appelait mais il brisa le contact et s'écarta.

« Je vais te chercher ça» en fuyant vers l'appartement.

« Et merde » Dean laissa tomber sa clef dans sa boite. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, c'était comme si Castiel avait dressé un mur invisible entre eux, comme il s'interdisait d'avancer et Dean ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le premier geste parce que quelque chose en lui, insidieusement, lui disait que ce serait une erreur.

« _Tu ne sais pas tout de moi_ » revint comme un écho. Castiel semblait cerné d'ombres que Dean aurait voulu chasser d'un revers de la main.

Parce que ce mec, putain il le bouffait de l'intérieur et qu'il aimait ça même si il savait qu'il en souffrirait.

Il sursauta brusquement quand une bouteille se balança sous son menton sans prévenir.

« Mec...Préviens quand tu arrives...T'as failli me faire mourir là » en prenant la bouteille et lui souriant.

« Désolé mais tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées...Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas réagi » lui répondit Castiel en reculant pour se rasseoir sur la marche du perron.

« Merci » marmonna Dean en lui indiquant la bière tout en s'appuyant contre le capot face à lui.

« Ca avance ton expo ? » en buvant une gorgée.

« Dernière ligne droite... L'inauguration a lieu samedi soir» en triturant le goulot de sa bouteille.

« Et ? »

« J'ai été payé...Je suppose que cela signifie qu'ils sont contents de mon travail» en buvant à son tour.

« Tu sais que Sammy refuse que je touche à son Dieu-éléphant !» en lui souriant tout en écarquillant les yeux « Je l'ai rarement vu aussi chiant...Il a dû me raconter cette histoire 1000 fois depuis dimanche...Là, j'en peux juste plus » vidant la moitié de sa bouteille « ...en même temps, ça me change du Captain America » continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

« Dean » osa Castiel en baissant la tête, glissant son doigt sur la condensation de la bouteille.

« Mouaih » en vidant sa bouteille.

« Tu te rappelles de la promesse que j'ai faite à Sam »

« Quoi ? Celle de l'inviter chez toi ? »

« Je... » en soupirant « Si je vous invitais à l'inauguration...Vous accepteriez de venir? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux m'inviter moi, le mécano et mon grand gosse de frangin ...Sérieusement ?» en riant.

« Je...Pourquoi pas ? » en relevant la tête étonné par la réaction de Dean.

« Mec ...J'y connais que dalle moi à tout ça » Une supplique dans le regard « J'y serais pas à ma place et encore moins Sammy »

« Pourquoi ? » insista Castiel en posant sa bouteille et se levant.

« Cass...N'insiste pas, s'il te plait »

« C'est pas un rendez-vous galant, tu sais...Je trouve juste que ce serait une belle façon de tenir ma promesse vis-à-vis de Sam et puis... »

« Et puis ? » le relança Dean devant son silence.

« Ca me ferait plaisir que vous soyez là...Je ne...Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis ici » dans un rire nerveux qu'il eut du mal à contrôler.

« Parce qu'on est ami maintenant ? » le taquina Dean.

« J'aimerais qu'on le devienne » tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Dean se mordit la lèvre « Putain...T'es aussi chiant que mon frangin avec tes yeux de clébard » en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Pardon ? » en tiquant, un peu perdu.

« C'est bon...On va venir à ton expo mais t'attend pas à ce que je reste pendant des heures planté au milieu de tous tes petzouilles » en le menaçant du doigt, sur un ton amusé.

Le sourire qu'il vit se dessiner sur le visage de Castiel brisa ses dernières réticences.

« J'te jure » ronchonna Dean en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

« Merci »

« Y a pas de quoi » ronchonnant de plus belle.

« Tu dois pas te sentir obligé » insista Castiel.

« Du tout » grogna Dean entre ses dents.

« Gab et sa femme seront là...Vous ne serez pas seuls » tenta de le rassurer Castiel.

« Quoi ? Ton frangin sera là aussi » en se raidissant.

« Oui pourquoi ? Il me semblait que vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre ! »

« Comme larrons en foire » répliqua Dean.

Castiel ne saisit pas l'ironie de la phrase parce qu'il parut soudain soulagé tandis que Dean commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation.

Un coup de téléphone interrompit leur face à face. Dean vit le visage de Castiel perdre toute sa lumière.

La réalité venait de le faire retomber sur terre.

« Je reviens » cachant le téléphone d'une main et ouvrant la porte de l'autre.

Dean lui fit un signe de la main.

« Hello Jonas »

« Salut Jimmy »

Castiel observa Dean penché à nouveau sous le capot. Il le vit se relever trop brusquement, heurtant celui-ci, il pouvait l'entendre jurer à travers la fenêtre. Il rit, doucement.

« Pour ce mois-ci, je ne peux pas me libérer Jonas...J'ai de graves soucis familiaux...Je suis désolé »

Il l'entendit baragouiner quelque chose mais n'y fit pas attention, focalisé sur Dean qui rangeait sa boite à outil.

« Je te recontacte, je te le promets...Oui ...Merci...Au revoir » il raccrocha aussitôt puis fixa son téléphone un long moment.

Jonas était un de ses réguliers, il le connaissait depuis presque 5 ans...Il comprendrait, il attendrait...Mais en cet instant, Castiel était juste incapable d'être Jimmy.

Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il se tourna et jeta un œil distrait sur sa bibliothèque, sur son appartement...

Puis son regard s'égara sur ses statues pour finir par se poser sur son bouddha...Serein, assis dans la contemplation, la sérénité.

Et là, Dean, cet ouragan qui venait de bouleverser toutes ses certitudes...Il était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu...

Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet.

Ses lèvres qui avaient embrassés tant de corps et cette bouche qui avait fait jouir tant d'hommes et de femmes.

Il posa sa main sur le visage de Jimmy, tachant de le serrer entre ses doigts.

Il y avait trop de Jonas et de Nick dans ce reflet...Jamais Dean n'accepterait ce corps souillé par tant d'autres.

Il était arrivé trop tard dans sa vie... Après cette exposition, il devrait prendre ses distances, il souffrirait de ses choix mais refusait de le faire souffrir lui...

Il fouilla dans un sac en bandoulière accroché au porte manteau et en sortit 2 cartons d'invitation.

Fin chapitre IX


End file.
